I Love You Man
by DaimyoSensei
Summary: Rory has trouble fitting in at school, and finds a friend in Sam Evans. But, Rory feelings for Sam evolve past just friends. Update! The inevitable Christmas chapter SORY FTW rated M for future chapters
1. Making Friends

**A Sory Fanfic. I ** sadly ** do not own Glee or any of these characters.**

**The premiere of my first slash fiction as promised, sooo... Be gentle : ).**

_**So here's what you missed on Glee: The Glee club just won Sectionals. Sam came back to McKinley and is staying with Finn and Kurt as a part of a deal with their parents. Rory, transferred to America from Ireland and hasn't quite fit in yet. The TroubleTones defected back to the New Directions after losing to them. And that's what you missed on Glee!**_

**S1, E1: Making Friends**

"Yeah, Mum. It's amazing 'ere in America." Rory lied to his mother, as he walked into the halls of McKinley High School. Crowds of teenage students knocked him about the halls as he made his way to his locker. " I fit in just fine Mum. People like having foreign kids around. Makes things interstin'."

Rory listened to his mother as she repeatedly tried to get him to reconsider his decision to leave Ireland, but much to her dismay, Rory enjoyed it here. Heaven knows why. Ever since he arrived, he'd felt like he was all alone. Sure, Brittany made him feel welcome at her house but during school she never had time with all her Cheerios business. Rory began to open his locker to grab his chemistry textbook for last period.

"Okay mum, tell Da and Seamus I said 'hi'... I love ye to mummy." He said hanging up the phone, relieved to have finished his conversation. He opened his messenger bag to put away his English and Algebra books, when he was thrust from behind into the cold metal of his locker

"Aww, the leprechaun misses his mommy." Karofsky sneered as he pushed the struggling teen back down to the floor when he tried to get up. " If you miss home so much, go back. I'm sure you won't be missed." Karofsky and his football friends walked off laughing at him.

Rory pulled himself up from off the floor. The football team always picked on him for being different. As much as he wanted to fit in, in a small town like Lima, Ohio it wasn't going to happen. He was a new kid, and not even an interesting one who was good at sports. He was just normal, bland. that's one of the reasons he applied to the Foreign Exchange program, a new start. However in Lima, things weren't any better.

He'd gotten used to repeating himself slowly when asking questions in school and ignoring the sniggers from other students as he recovered from being knocked down by jocks. Still, it hurt to be so alone. The glee club were welcoming to him, but they never had time either. They all had their own plans, and people to spend them with. Rory bent down to pick his fallen textbooks from the ground before people started stepping on them.

"Here," Startled, Rory looked up to see a tall blonde boy holding his books, wearing a friendly smile. Rory just stood there frozen. Sam pushed the books toward him again. "Those jocks shouldn't pick on you like that. You're the new kid, it's already hard enough for you to fit in."

Rory took the books back and nodded his head as a thank you to Sam.

"I don't know why they don't like me," Rory responded. Sam was surprised by his thick Irish accent. He had never actually heard Rory talk and his accent was really, really thick. "Thanks again for helping me, I'm not sure any of the other students around 'ere would do the same."

Sam waved his thank you off. He knew what it was like to be new, waiting for just one person to reach out to you. Sam extended his hand to the Irish teen in a friendly gesture.

"Any time, I'm Sam. Sam Evans." Rory took his hand, introducing himself as well. "I'll see you later, Rory. In Glee Club."

The blonde teenager walked off in the opposite direction toward his next class. Rory followed him with his eyes all the way down the hall until he disappeared into the crowd of rambunctious students. He could barely believe it. First Finn Hudson, and now Sam. Maybe he wasn't so bad at making friends after all.

He sauntered off towards the science labs, his head held high, which was abnormal for him. He'd forgotten today was a lab day, and he would end up alone for whatever experiment they had to do. Rory walked into the classroom and took his usual seat in the far front of the class where the least amount of people sat. The teacher, Mr. Collards entered a minute later in a white lab coat and called the class to order.

" Good afternoon class. Today we'll be studying the effects of alkali metals on the boiling points of chemical solutions." he announced, raising his goggles to rest on his bald scalp. He pulled a pair of spectacles from his shirt pocket and put them on. Mr. Collards eyed a clipboard in his hands of the students grades. " However, seeing as there seem to be a lot of failing grades in here, I believe I'll be choosing the lab partners myself from now on."

Rory cheered silently to himself. This time he wouldn't have to work alone. Maybe he'd even be paired with a good-looking lass.

His teacher began calling names. There were a lot of excited screams and disappointed moaning going around the room. Rory laughed, he didn't care who he got paired with. At least he thought he didn't.

" Rory Flanagan," the teacher called. The student behind him whispered to his friend, asking who 'Rory Flanagan' was. Rory just sighed and raised his hand. Everyone in the class turned to him. " your lab partner is...Sugar Motta."

A brunette girl huffed loudly in the back of the classroom, her friends patting her shoulders to comfort her. Now, Rory wasn't feeling so good about this partner thing. The Chemistry teacher finished calling out the other partners and dismissed the students to their lab benches. Rory, was determined to make some good out of what was starting to seem like a bad situation.

"Hi Sugar." He introduced himself with a dazzling smile. She gave him of smile full of disdain.

"Look Scottie, we do the assignment and you don't talk to me unless I ask you a question. Got it?" Sugar didn't wait for an answer as she started walking to their lab table, Rory watching in disbelief. He thought to himself, *Just go with it, Rory, it's not as bad as it seems.*

He tied his lab coat around his waist and fixed his glasses upon his face. Sugar had already started heating up the hot plate and boiling the solutions.

They worked in silence, every now and then Sugar would ask if she was doing something right. Thank heavens for that, because Sugar almost added a reactive metal to a solution that could cause a toxic gas. Eventually the bell rang, dismissing the students from school. Rory swiftly grabbed his stuff and walked towards the door, turning in the direction of the choir room.

" Hey, Flanagan." Sugar called behind him. " Thanks, for...uh saving me...I guess"

"Don' mention it," Rory replied, turning to walk again. Yet, Sugar wasn't finished yet.

"So, um, where are you going?" She asked, noticing he wasn't walking in the direction of the bus and car rider's lane. Rory kindly informed her of his daily Glee Club rehearsals. Sugars gave him a wide smile. "Oh, well we're going to the same place."

Of course Rory knew this already. The New Directions invited The TroubleTones to join them, and only Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, and Sugar excepted. He walked awkwardly beside Sugar, listening to her ramble on about her rich father and insult people who walked by them ( blaming it on her "Aspergers"). They reached the choir room, where glee club was meeting and Rory immediately tried to distance himself.

"Hey Rory, over here." A loud voice boomed over the noisy conversations in the room. Sam was waving his arm in the air calling him towards the top row. Rory smiled and took a seat next to the blonde. Sugar took a seat in the front next to Mercedes. He breathed a sigh of relief knowing he'd finally lost her.

"Oh, I see." Sam said, noticing Rory's sigh and facial expression. "You've met Sugar, haven't you. Yeah she gives people that feeling. I have her for my fifth period Spanish class and she is unbearable."

Rory smiled. At least he wasn't the only who couldn't bear being around her. Sam started talking to Rory, telling him about funny stories that happened with his friends at school. . Rory laughed, but something in his head kept making him think of his old friends in Ireland and how much fun he used to have with them.

" 'ey Sam," he asked. Sam stopped talking mid-sentence staring at the boy. " Are we...Friends?"

Sam was a little taken back. People never actually asked if they were friends. It was kind of just noticed how Rory looked more and more disappointed the longer he thought.

"Oh! Of course Rory, of course. " He assured him quickly. Rory's face lightened up and his mouth stretched into a large smile. It astounded Sam how just acknowledging their friendship made Rory feel so much better. Sam laughed, his vulnerability is adorable.

Rory was beaming for the rest of the rehearsal. He'd made two friends in America and he was beginning to like it here. He was finally starting to get the dance steps for their numbers in Glee Club, and he even got a tiny solo part, much to Rachel and Kurt's dismay. All along, his friends, Sam and Finn kept patting him on the back telling how good he was getting. Only making his smile wider. For once things were going great.

"Rory Leprechaun!" Brittany called Rory after rehearsal was over. Brittany was Rory's host family in America. She still hadn't grasped the fact that Rory wasn't a magical leprechaun. Santana stood behind Brittany looking at Rory with burning hatred. She still hadn't forgiven him for tricking Brittany to try to get into her "Pot O' Gold". "Do you think you could walk home today, I was gonna go with Santana to Breadstix tonight. "

Rory was about to answer, when a large hand grabbed his shoulder and spoke for him.

"Um, that's okay Brit, I'll drop him off at your house instead." Rory turned to see Sam smiling at Brittany and Santana. Brittany thanked him and her and Santana walked to the parking lot. Rory was relieved, if he had to walk home, he was sure he'd get lost.

"Thanks a lot Sam. I hope I'm not inconveniencing ye." He said sheepishly. Sam shook his head, shaking Rory's shoulder at the same time.

"Don't worry about it, Rory." Sam assured him, as they began walking down the hall towards the parking lot. "Anything for a friend."

_**A/N So what do you guys think. I wanted the first chapter to establish a friendship between the two, but after this , they get closer, and closer, and closer...=3 Reviews plz**_


	2. Gay Chicken

**A Sory Fanfic. I sadly do not own Glee or any of these characters.  
A/N: I've basically moved everything that happened in the show a month earlier than it is supposed to, so Rory comes to the new directions the second week of school, and Sam comes for Sectionals in October.  
Sam teaches Rory how to play "Gay Chicken"... Scandalous : ).**

**_So heres what you missed on Glee: Sam and Rory are friends now. Rory may even think they're best friends. The glee club starts looking for Regionals performers, so theres gonna be a big competition. Sugar has an obvious crush on Rory, but Rory thinks shes really annoying. And that's what you missed on Glee!_**

**S1, E2: Gay Chicken**

**_Hurry Up! Lunch is almost over! :/_****  
**  
Rory smiled at the text from Sam as he walked down the hallway towards the cafeteria. He wasn't feeling so good after taking a World History test he knew he bombed, but after getting such a loving text from his best friend he was finally able to smile.

It had been a month since Sam and Rory became friends. Since then, they'd grown incredibly close. They spent just about every waking moment together. Everyday Sam sat with Rory at lunch. In Glee club, Sam would save Rory a seat, right next to him. After school Sam would drop Rory off at the Pierce's house, or Rory would go to the gym with him, sometimes hang out at the Hudson-Hummel house. No matter what they did, they both grinned the entire time. They were the best of friends.

He walked faster through the hallway, anxious to meet up with Sam. Rory rounded the corner leading to the cafeteria, running right into a tall rigid body. The body shoved him back with an angry grunt. A crowd of students in red jerseys surrounded him.

"Well well well, if it isn't Scottish." One of the guys said. Rory knew him. He was Rick "The Stick", captain of the hockey team, and the biggest pain in Rory's ass. His friends stood behind him, snickering. Rory sighed.

"Actually, I'm Irish." he clarified. Rick pushed him hard against a locker, sending his bag to the middle of the hallway.. The bottom of Rory's shirt ripped as it caught on the locker door handle. He slid down to the floor in pain. His friends laughed, pointing at him on the ground. "As if I care, Faggot." Rick sneered. "Go back to Irishland." His friends laughed even harder. Rick walked away, his gang of jocks following him. Rory huffed. His messenger bag had landed in the middle of the hallway, the contents spilling out.

Why the jocks hated him, he had no idea. He also had no idea why they couldn't remember he was Irish and not Scottish. And Irishland? Seriously? Then, they called him a "faggot." Rory didn't have a problem with gay people, unlike the rest of the catholic church, but he didn't like being called n offending name. Although Rory never considered what dating a guy would be like. Probably because he never dated a girl. He picked up his notebooks and put them back in his bag.

He walked into the loud cafeteria, searching for Sam. There was probably only about twenty minutes before lunch ended, so he didn't bother to go through the crowded lunch line. He made his way to the back of the cafeteria where the glee club sat. Sam, Artie, and Blaine were laughing, finishing their lunch. Sam, eyed him suspiciously when he approached their table.

"Rory, what happened?" Sam asked as Rory took a seat next to him. Rory's clothes were covered in dust, and his hair was tousled. Rory remained silent as his three friends stared at him waiting.

"It was nothing guys, just...the hockey team." He said taking a sip of Sam's soda. Sam was getting angry.

"The hockey team? What'd they do?" He said in a calm reserved voice. Rory kept an indifferent look. Sam snatched his soda back, waiting for another answer.

Rory reached for the drink again. "C'mon, all they did was push me, thats it. Nothing serious."

"Yes it is serious," Blaine said shaking his head. "You're here on foreign exchange, and they're giving you a bad experience of America." Sam gave Rory back the soda, to which he smiled and drained the rest of the can.

"Maybe I should have a talk with those dumb jockstraps." He growled with an angry expression, standing up. Rory pulled him back down to the table. "Don't get yer panties in a bunch Sam, it's just a little bullying." Rory huffed. Blaine and Artie sat and watched them bicker back and forth.

"It's not just the bullying, they shouldn't be allowed to hurt people and get away with it." Sam fumed. Rory was starting to giggle. Before they started arguing again, Artie decided to change the subject. "So have you two chosen a song for Mr. Schue's competition yet?"

Mr. Schue had devised a new method to choose the soloists for Regionals. He matched up everyone in Glee Club to someone they had never sung a duet with before. Sam and Rory were paired up, Blaine and Artie were paired as well. The competition began next Friday a week from today, and they had no idea what they were gonna do. Rory had completely forgotten until Artie brought it up.

"Artie and I decided on doing The Backstreet Boys. We're definitely going to win this." He gave Artie a high five, both of them grinning smugly. "What about you guys, make a decision yet?"

Sam had calmed down, but he was still a little pissed at the hockey team, so Rory answered for them. "We haven't really thought of it before now. Ye wanna get together sometime and look at some music." Sam nodded with a sad look, his arms crossed against his chest. "Wanna start tonight?" Sam nodded again. Blaine and Artie laughed at Sam's disgruntled face.

Slowly, Sam began to return to normal. Rory watched his facial features morph from it's once angry state to cheerful again. He hadn't realized how long he was staring at Sam. As he tried to tune back into the conversation, he noticed Artie eyeing him a little.

"So Kurt wants me to go shopping with him tomorrow and I'm really not up to it." Blaine whined. Sam nodded.

"I thought you would enjoy shopping with him, you love buying clothes." Artie said. Rory had stopped paying attention again. His attention was drawn back to Sam. Sam was listening to Blaine's story, putting chips on his cheeseburger. Rory watched, almost unable to look away, as Sam brought the burger to his mouth, opening wide. He never noticed how large Sam's lips were. How large, full and rosy they were. And Sam's hair, a bright blonde but not too bright. Just the perfect shade. His hair contrasted perfectly with his eyes, green as grass. Rory never realized just how perfect Sam's features were.

"Rory...Rory?" Artie asked waving a hand in front if his face. "We kinda lost you there, what's up?

Rory's face turned a deep red. His lip started shaking, he'd been caught. "Uhh, Sam's... burger...?" He . "He puts chips on it. Thats kind of weird."

"Don't knock it till you try it man, here have a bite." Sam handed the burger Rory. Sam held the burger, urging Rory to take a bite. Rory didn't know what to do at first, but he knew this was his only cover for staring at Sam. He slowly took a bite, watching for a reaction from the others. " It's good, isn't it?" Sam asked.

Rory chewed the burger slowly, "Yeah, it's crunchy, I like it." Sam laughed in triumph, causing Rory to chuckle with his mouth full. Blaine and Artie laughed at Rory, who was splattering food across the table. In his head, Rory was breathed a big sigh of relief. He never noticed how captivating Sam was to look at. It was no wonder he was the topic of every teenage girls fantasies. But why was he invading Rory's head now all of a sudden. Sam was kind of like the elder brother Rory always wanted, or more like he didn't know he wanted until he met him and they became close friends. Rory even introduced Sam to his parents over the phone, they were as close as brothers even though they'd been friends for a short time. Now, Rory was drawn to Sam in a physical way.

*There's no way...I'm not attracted to...Sam?* Rory thought to himself, while the other teens chatted. *Well, he is gorgeous. No! Not gorgeous! What am I thinking, I don't have a crush on Sam. Besides, he is definitely straight, he dated that Quinn Fabray...Plus he's a guy, and I'm a guy, so I can only call him handsome...Well he sure is bloody handsome.* Rory shook his head, getting out of his thoughts.

"I almost forgot to ask you," Sam said to Rory, "What were you planning on doing tomorrow?"

"I don' know, I usually sleep in on Saturdays." Rory shrugged. "Why?"

"We're going to the mall. I'm going to pick you out some American clothes...anything but the color green, it's a little stereotypical." He laughed. Rory nodded. He did wear a lot of green clothing.

"Soun's great Sam." They boys chatted idly, until the bell rang, ending lunch. Sam chose to walk with Rory to his next class. "So, what did ye want to sing for the competition?"

"Hmm, how about some Frank Sinatra or Don Mclean, something fun." Sam asked. Rory thought a little,

"Oh! How about U2!" Rory exclaimed. Sam shook his head, acting disappointed. "So stereotypical Rors."

"Aw, shut up, they're really good. Ye'd like them. How bout we both choose songs, and then well roshambo for it. Deal?"

"Sure, Rors," Sam smiled. They reached Rory's English class. "I'll see you at glee club rehearsal." Rory waved goodbye as the blonde boy walked down the hall towards the gym. Rory watched as the tall teen disappeared into the crowd of students. He smiled, but he didn't know why he was smiling.

Sam walked down the crowded hallway, his backpack slung over one shoulder. A list of music running through his head.

*I wonder if Rory can sing Dean Martin,*He thought *Ooh or maybe Usher!*

**~~~later~~~**

Sam stared at his chest in the mirror. He pinched the skin of his abdomen, frowning in disappointment. He needed to kick up his workout, and get rid of all the flab.

"What are you doing?" Sam looked at the mirror, spotting Puck in the background.  
"Oh, sup." Puck continued to eye him, questioningly. "I thought you got over your body issues man."

Sam sighed. "I swear, I wasn't doing anything." He lied. "Just, watching my figure a little, no real harm." Puck sighed.

"Oh God, you're going to make me do this." Puck said putting a hand on Sam's shoulder. "You're, uh ...Perfect just the way you are, man...no homo?" They both got really quiet. Then, Sam burst out into laughter.

"You did not just do that." He said sliding Puck's hand off his shoulder. Puck walked to the other side of the workout room to the elliptical machines.

"Just making sure you weren't going anorexic on me." Puck laughed, pushing the bars on the machine to make the legs move. Sam walked over to the weight bench grabbing a barbell.

"I just haven't had that much time to work out, thats all." Sam sai between reps.

"Well you've been spending so much time with Irish the last few weeks. i'm surprised you have time to sleep." Puck said. Sam ignored him and kept working out. He had been spending a lot of time with Rory though. Rory reminded him a lot of his little brother Stevie, and being around him made him feel like he still had a piece of his old life with him. Sam and Puck were silent for a while in their respective workouts.

"So, I've got a good one." Puck said, breaking the silence.

"Aw, c'mon dude, not another 'Would You Rather'."

"This ones good! Okay, would you rather date blonde twins who are horrible in bed, or a ginger who knows exactly what shes doing?" Sam just looked at him in disbelief. Puck grinned running his hand over his mohawk. "You know you wanna answer."

"Fine," Sam sighed. "I guess the ginger."

"Saw that one coming, not everyone knows the power of a paper bag over the head." Sam shook his head. "Thats mean dude. It's my turn now." Puck nodded, waiting for Sam's hypothetical. "Okay, would you rather...die to save your parent's lives or kill an endangered animal to save your own life?" Puck sighed.

"Sam, how many times have I told you to knock it off with all the deep and philosophical questions, they make my head hurt." Puck stopped running and rested his head on the machine. Sam chuckled at him. "Pass." Sam shook his head. Puck started running again.

"Would you rather...get shot in the leg with a shotgun or make out with a guy, open mouth?" Sam put the barbell down to think.

"Am I in love with said guy?"

"I can't believe you're thinking about it." Puck said staring at Sam. "Well, if i'm in love then why can't I make out with a guy instead of becoming handicapped?" Puck stared at him in silence.

"Because it's gay. Duh. Don't get me wrong, I'm cool with Kurt and Blaine, but my best friend kissing another dude is one of those red flag things. "

"Well, heres a heads up, if you fell in love with a guy and started dating him, I wouldn't bat an eye. You'd still be my bud." Sam said picking up a heavier barbell. Puck started pushing the bars of the elliptical again, turning his head away from Sam. "God forbid that ever happens." he mumbled.

**~~~later~~~**

Rory sat on the lab stool at his work table mixing two solutions. Sugar sat next to him with their chemistry chart and a pencil ready to write down the reaction. She stared at the adorable brunette concentrating. Sugar was so madly in love with Rory. She'd been secretly fawning over the Irish boy for weeks now, but it seemed like Rory never looked twice at her. Sugar stared at his smooth electric blue eyes as they darted across the lab table looking for material. Rory was just so perfect, from his perfect untidy yet tidy hair, right down to his cute little nose...

"Did ye get that, Sugar?" Sugar broke out of her daze . Rory was staring at her, holding a slip of litmus paper with a red end. "The third solution is acidic."

"Your accent is so cute, say acidic again." Sugar cooed.

"Acidic...?" Sugar twisted her hair, absentmindedly writing the results down on the chart. Rory awkwardly returned to his work. "So, Rory...I was wondering if you had any plans after glee club rehearsal? I was thinking we could go catch a movie or...something?"

"Sorry, can't." He said, putting a pair of safety goggles on. "Sam and I are going to be at the Hudson-Hummel home choosing a duet for the competition. May take all night."

"Oh,...well how about tomorrow?"

"Still busy. Sam and I are going shopping at the mall. Gonna be busy all day." He mixed the acidic solution with another flask filled with blue liquid.

"Dang, if your gonna spend every waking minute with Sam, why don't you just marry him?" Rory jolted out of his concentration spilling the blue liquid over his hand and across the table. His face turned a deep red. "Oh my god Rory, your hand!"

Rory grabbed some paper towels from a nearby sink, wiping the liquid of his hand and the table. "I'm fine...it's a base, I'll be fine." He breathed deep breathes, in and out, hoping Sugar wouldn't notice the blood rushing to his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Rory, I didn't mean to break your concentration." She said grabbing more towels, and wiping his hand. "it's just...I...I really like you, and I wanted to maybe go out with you sometime."

Rory's forehead started sweating. He could see the desperation in Sugar's eyes. She really wanted a date with him. Why, he had no idea at all. despite his accent, he thought there wasn't anything appealing about him. "Um, sure, uh maybe we can catch a movie on, uh, sunday." Sugar's face lit up with excitement. She had a date with Rory!

*Oh bollocks, what the devil have I gotten myself into? I've got a date with Sugar. Sugar Motta. God help me.* He thought returning to the experiment. He tried to play it cool, and act like he wasn't in complete depression. Sugar spun and twisted in her chair like a child on Christmas morning. She'd written in her diary about wanting this very moment every night for the last week.

Thankfully, the last bell rang a few minutes later. Sugar sprung out of her seat towards her friends, almost squealing. Rory sighed. He gathered the lab material, very slowly, just to make sure Sugar would be out of the classroom and halfway to glee before he left. He grabbed his messenger bag and speed walked out the room, desperately trying to escape the emotions he felt in the lab area.

"There you are," Sugar said when he walked out the classroom. "We usually walk to rehearsals together." And just like that, Rory's depression returned. "So, what movie did you want to see Sunday?"

Rory sighed. "I don' know, how 'bout you choose."

"That is so sweet, letting me choose the movie. You are such a nice person, Rory." they walked down the hallway towards the choir room. Rory wanted so badly to escape. It's not that he hated Sugar, she was a great girl, one of the prettiest he'd ever seen. But she had one of the worst personalities he'd ever seen too. As they walked, Rory remained silent. Sugar,however, went on and on about the different movies playing at one of the nearby theaters.

"And maybe my dad can rent out the theater, so we don't have to watch with anyone else." Sugar was going to finish talking about their date, but she noticed Rory being swiftly pulled away from her side.

"Hey Sugar," Sam said, his arm around Rory. "Me and Rory gotta go, see you later." Sugar stood in a stunned daze. Sam turned Rory and began walking swiftly in the opposite direction.

"Wait, I didn't get your number!" Sugar called after them.

"Get it from Kurt, don't worry I'll make sure he calls you!" Sam said holding back a giggle. Sam lead Rory to the parking lot in front of the school. "Aren't you glad I got you out of that one?" he whispered in his ear. His breath on the side of Rory's face sent the blood rushing to his face.

"Where are we going, we have rehearsal." Rory protested. Sam just kept walking in the direction of his truck in the back of the parking lot.

"We're not going to today, I cleared it with Mr. Schue. We needed to choose a song so we're gonna 'scour' the internet all afternoon." He put air quotations up when he said "Scour." Rory just went with it. He knew by now not to argue with Sam, he'd find a way to turn the fight around into making you think it was your idea. Although, Rory couldn't help but notice Sam's arm was still around his shoulders. His warm arm, bringing him in closer to the blonde teen. He could smell his cologne with every inhale, strong almost intoxicating. He smiled to himself.

*No, stop! Stop thinking about Sam like that, hes your best friend.* He fought with himself. Sam unlocked the truck with his car keys and Rory climbed into the passenger seat.

They drove listening to the radio. Rory had grown a liking to country music over the past few weeks. His favorite by far was "Red Solo Cup"; the first song Rory ever saw Sam sing. Sam beat on the dashboard singing the verses, while Rory sang back up. Sam laughed in the middle of one of the lines, uncontrollably. Rory looked at him in confusion.

"Your accent." He breathed. "I have no idea what you just said. I know what you meant to say, but it sounded like you were gargling mouthwash." He laughed. Rory blushed.

"Shut it, you" He punched him in the shoulder, playfully. Sam laughed.

"It's cute though, you sound like a kid who hasn't learned the words yet." They kept singing, Rory being sure to articulate every word while he sang, making Sam laugh harder at how robotic he sounded. they finally got to the Hudson-Hummel home after restarting the song twice, so Rory could try speaking the words again.

"I'm telling you, my accent is not that strong." Rory said getting out of Sam's truck. Sam insisted his accent sounded weird when he sang. Sam unlocked the front door of the house.

Rory walked in and plopped down on the long couch like he usually did when he went home with Sam. The blonde teen collapsed on the loveseat, grabbing the remote.

"So, what did ye wanna watch?"

"I don't know, wanna watch Avatar again?" Rory rolled his eyes. Avatar was without a doubt Sam's favorite movie of all time. He'd already made Rory watch it six times. Although, Rory never complained. He loved hanging out with Sam, and he loved watching Avatar...just not everyday.

"On secon' thought, maybe we should get to choosing a song first."

"Nope too late," Sam smiled, throwing a pillow at the brunette. " pressed the play button on the DVD player; the Avatar DVD never left the player. "Don't act like you don't love it!"

Sam walked off to the kitchen after making sure the movie had started. Rory kicked his shoes off and sprawled out on the couch.

"So what did Sugar want from you earlier?" Sam asked from the kitchen, pouring them some tea.

"Ugh," Rory grunted, being reminded of his Sunday movie with Sugar. "I've got a date." Sam stopped pouring. He didn't understand why, but he felt hurt. "She really likes me, and I couldn't bring myself to turn her down. She is really nice...at times...to the right people."

"Oh, thats...nice." Sam faked a smile. He would never tell Rory, but he didn't like him going on a date with Sugar. He felt like Rory was his, not in a romantic way, but more like Rory was his best friend. The best thing that had happened since he moved back and now something was trying to step in on their perfect friendship. Sam thought about how this would probably end up just like Finn and Rachel. Once they started dating his sophomore year, Finn never had time to hang. He didn't want that to happen with Rory too. Rory was his.

He brought Rory his drink. The brunette boy thanked him, noticing the sad look on his face. "I don' think I like her as much as she likes me." He added. Sam nodded sympathetically. Rory desperately wanted to believe that Sam was saddened by his date with Sugar. Somewhere deep inside him, he knew he had feelings for Sam. There was no fighting it, but he didn't want to believe it. These feelings would never be reciprocated and Rory would just have to get over it. He just wanted Sam to tell him not to go.

"I'm proud of you. Scoring dates with American girls, my man Rory!" He lied. That moment hurt them both.

Sam and Rory watched the movie in an awkward silence. Neither laughing at any of the jokes or pointing out the actors who shouldn't have been chosen, like they usually did. It wasn't until the doorbell rang that they finally stirred from their positions. Sam got up and walked to the front door, taking his wallet out his back pocket. Rory watched Sam open the door, unable to see the person on the other side. The blonde returned with a large square box, which the Irish boy was very familiar with.

"Luciano's!" Rory shouted, throwing his hands in the air. "My favorite!" Rory jumped from his seat, snatching the box from the blonde's hands. Sam laughed as the boy threw the top of the box, revealing their large pepperoni pizza. Rory grabbed the largest slice, scarfing it down. Luciano's was the best pizza shop in Lima. Sam took Rory there one day after school when Rory was feeling homesick, and he fell in love with their pizza. Sam reached into the box, grabbing a slice of pizza as well.

Ten minutes later, they were both full, staring at the last slice in the box with both want and determination.

"I want it." Sam croaked, straining his arm out to reach it from his armchair. "I want it more," Rory said doing the same.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors for it?" Rory shook his head.

"Too easy, how 'bout something that requires skill." Sam thought a while.

"Gay Chicken for it?" Rory sat up in his seat. "The devil is that?" He asked with a confused look on his face. Sam huffed.

"It's when two people move in for a kiss. The first person to get scared and back away is the loser. " Rory blushed. He turned his head away so Sam couldn't see. "If they actually kiss, it's the first person to break the kiss who loses. So, how badly do you want that last slice of delicious pizza."

Sam crawled out of the armchair moving closer to the Irish boy. Rory's heart started beating fast. He watched Sam slowly approach him with a soft look in his eyes. If he didn't know better, he'd think Sam actually...wanted to kiss him. Without thinking, he moved in closer to Sam, letting his hidden emotions surface. He couldn't fight it anymore; no more reasoning with himself. It wasn't just admiration.

Sam cocked his head, slowly closing his eyes. Rory lifted off the couch to get closer. He could feel Sam's breath on his lips, slowly getting closer to his. Thank god Sam was closing his eyes; He would've seen the lust all over Rory's face. Sam placed his hand on Rory's knee, shocking him out of his daze.

"Oh God!" He blurted out, his face turning red. Sam rolled on the floor laughing.

"The pizza is MINE!" He screamed victoriously.

*Oh god," Rory thought. *oh god, oh god, I almost kissed Sam. I wanted to kiss Sam. Oh God. What the hell was I thinking! How could I just let my guard down like that. Why does it have to be him, my only friend.*

"Hey man," Sam said noticing the brunettes confused look. "We can split the last slice. It was your first time playing. But next time, the loser gets nothing. " He said with a smile. He ripped the pizza in half, giving the bigger half to Rory. He smiled back stuffing the pizza in his mouth.

They watched the movie, back to their usual selves. Sam kept cursing the name of Colonel Quaritch, sending Rory into a fit of giggles. The Irish teen had laid out across the couch, rubbing his stomach absent-mindedly as he watched the screen with a blank stare. Sam couldn't help but watch his blue eyes dart across the screen at the various parts of the movie; his deep beautiful blue eyes.

Rory still couldn't shake the image of Sam almost kissing him out of his head. He desperately wanted it to happen again, just so he could feel Sam's lips touch his. Eventually Kurt and Finn came walking through the front door.

"I'm just saying it's a good idea to mix things up a bit. You and Rachel singing at Regionals is to be expected by the Warblers." Kurt protested, coming in and plopping on the couch next to Rory. He waved to the two boys and crossed his arms, fixing his eyes back on Finn.

"We've done great with us singing our duets so far, why fix something thats not broken?" Finn argued. Kurt gave him a death glare, one of those 'this conversation is over for me' kind of looks. "Okay, fine," He said to avoid an unwinnable fight with Kurt. Finn walked down the back hallway to his room..

"Avatar, again Sam?" Kurt asked, massaging his temples. Sam laughed. Kurt hated this movie. "You're gonna make him think all Americans watch loud, cliché action films with ripped off plots. Don't worry Rory, I'll make sure you watch some good American movies, ooh, like _Waiting for forever_, you have to see that one." Rory nodded. Sam made a choking sound with his hands around his neck. "Oh shut up. So have you guys even rehearsed a song yet?"

Rory and Sam exchanged looks of worry. "Maybe." Rory mumbled. Kurt gave them both menacing looks. "Okay Sam, he's not gonna stop glaring until we start rehearsing, let's go to your room." Kurt smiled, smugly. They both stood up and made their way to Sam's room at the far end of the hallway.

When they got to the guest room, which was now occupied by the blonde teenager, Sam jumped on his bed, sprawling out across the large red comforter upon it. Rory jumped on top of him, giggling. They wrestled for a while, each trying to gain dominance of the fight, until Sam pinned him down by his wrists. He stared into Rory's deep blue eyes. He had stared into them millions of times before, but now, so close, they were so much more beautiful. Rory began to blush and Sam realized how long he had him pinned to the bed. He rolled off the bed, and walked to his closet; his eyes wide in shock.

Rory grabbed Sam's laptop from his nightstand, trying not to acknowledge the awkward moment that just happened. He turned on the laptop, and stared at Sam as he wiped his hand through his hair, back facing him.

"So,umm, how bout we do a Celtic Thunder song for our duet?" He asked as Sam came back out of the closet with his guitar. He sat at the end of the bed, far from Rory, with the guitar in his arms.

"What the heck is Celtic Thunder?" Rory stared in disbelief. "What?" Sam asked with a puzzled expression.

"Ye've never heard of them? I've never told ye about them?!" Rory's fingers flew across the keyboard. He swung the laptop around letting Sam see the webpage for the Irish band. "They're this big band from Ireland! I love them, their concerts are amazing. They're all over my iPod!" Sam looked through the web page, scrolling over the members of the band.

"When I was twelve I auditioned to join them."

"Really? What happened?" Sam continued scrolling through the page, making it to the videos.

"They chose this McGinty lad over me." Rory said, disappointed. Sam clicked the play button on a video.

"Damian McGinty?" Sam asked. The music played on his laptop. "This is him singing 'Like A Bird Without Wings'" Rory listened to the music with a frown on his face. "He's pretty good, but you're better." Sam added. A smile grew on the Irish boys face.

"Thanks, Sam. Maybe, one day I can audition again. I've always wanted to join them. I'd do anything to go on tour with them."

"You really like them don't you?" He asked, pausing the video.

"They're my Idols. But, seeing as my father never wanted me to be a singer, I could never audition again. Guess it'll always just be a pipe dream." He shrugged.

Sam started searching a site on his laptop. He pulled up the guitar chords to the song that was just playing on the Celtic Thunder page. "Well, start singing."

"What?"

"You heard me man," He said with a grin, " We need to find some options for our duet. I can play the chords as you go. If you love them so much, you should know all the lyrics. Start singing. " He ordered him.

"Just sing? No," Rory said, his face going red. "Why not, you've done it before."Sam argued.

"That was mindless fun, now you're going to be...judging me." Rory said hiding his face with his hands. Sam smiled as he watched Rory's ears turn scarlet.

*He's really adorable. And he blushes a lot too. Almost like a child.* Sam thought to himself. 'Fine, what do you want me to sing?" He asked. Rory thought about it for a moment. The blonde boy waited, mindlessly strumming the strings of his guitar. He hit a few particular notes that brought a smile to his face. Rory stroked his chin in thought. Sam kept strumming his guitar, humming along with the melody.

_"I know you love me,_

_I know you care"_

"Really Sam?" Rory protested. Sam giggled. The brunette shook his head in defiance.

_"Just shout whenever,_

_and I'll be there"_

"I'm serious Sam, don't do this to me."

_"You are my love,_

_you are my heart_

_and we will never_

_ever ever be apart"_

"Samuel Evans. I will kill you and I swear it'll look like a bloo'y accident." Sam sprawled across the bed, clutching his guitar to his chest. "Fine, fine, I sang for you though, now it's your turn." The Irish boy whined. "And I get to choose your song too." He whined scrolled through the songs on the Celtic Thunder webpage. Rory waited in silent anxiety.

"Okay, we can make a duet out of this song easy." He showed Rory the web page. Rory lips stretched into a broad smile. He sang that song for his Celtic Thunder Audition; I Want To Know What Love Is. "Wait," Sam said, standing up and moving to the side of the bed next to Rory. "We should record this so we can listen to it later." Sam adjusted the webcam, hitting the record button. He grabbed his guitar and sat putting in arm around Rory.

"Hey, I'm Sam and this is my best friend Rory Flanagan, and this is...take one of our duet."

"Take one? Aw, you're gonna make me do more?" Rory hid his face with his hands. He slid to the other side of the bed, avoiding the webcam.

"C'mon" Sam whined, pulling Rory back in view of the camera. "Fine, how about, take one of Rory's second Celtic Thunder audition?" Rory sprang back up. Sam laughed, returning his gaze to the laptop. "Good, Rory will be singing 'I Want To Know What Love Is' and i'll be backing him up with some guitar. Ready Rors?" The brunette boy stared awkwardly into the camera. "What's wrong?" He whispered to him.

"I can't do it with all of them looking at me." He whispered back. "Rory, it's just a webcam vid, no one's ever going to see it." Sam argued, "It's just me and you, here, I'll lead you in." Rory rocked nervously.

Sam began strumming the chords to the song. Rory watched his fingers dance across the slick wood of his guitar. Sam began singing and Rory's eyes were immediately drawn to his face where his entire expression had changed. Rory thought this must be what hes like when he is seriously singing.

He stared at the blonde's lips as he sang the chorus of the song. his soft voice singing a melody that cast a dreamy gaze upon the boy. Sam noticed him watching him in the laptop camera. He turned his head to the irish boy who was still staring at him blissfully. A broad smile stretched across his face as he kept singing. He elbowed Rory, signaling him to come into the song. He cleared his throat and opened his mouth, waiting for sound to come out.

**~~~later~~~**

"How was that?" He asked Sam nervously, wringing his hands. Sam was still staring at him, almost shocked, but composed enough not to frighten Rory even more than he already was. Rory waited for a response.

"That...That was beautiful, perfect. What was that, you've never sang like that before." Sam pushed Rory playfully. The brunette boy was able to smile again. "and your falsetto man, that could even put Kurt to shame.

"Well, it's all thanks to ye."

"Rory, we have to get you heard, if you auditioned for Celtic Thunder you'd make it, without a doubt." Rory blushed. "We should send this in to someone."

"What!" Sam was shocked. "No way, you said only we would see it."

"No one has to see it, but we have to make a demo, it'd kill." Rory was still sad that Sam wanted to send the video in. "Aww, c'mon man." He said play tackling Rory on the bed.

Rory fought back trying to pin down the blonde boy, but Sam was using all his strength to keep him down. Rory slid under one of his sides and broke the hold, flipping Sam and pinning him down. He struggled trying to pin down Sam's wrists, finally able to keep them from moving. Rory smiled smugly at the restrained Sam, who held a soft gaze on the Irish boy. His expression changed and his heart beating faster, as he leaned in closer to Sam.

Sam smiled, "Okay, you wi-" He was cut off by lips being pressed hard against his. Sam's eyes went wide; Rory was kissing him. Rory pulled back with a frantic look on his face, his lip quivering. Sam placed a finger on his lip, unsure if the situation was actually happening.

"Oh my god, Sam, I'm so sor-" Rory wanted to apologize, but his statement was stopped by Sam responding with a kiss of his own. "Sam!" He said shocked.

Sam forcibly pushed his lips against Rory's, getting out of the hold Rory had on him. he pushed Rory further back, gaining dominance over their earlier fight and over the kiss.

*oh god, i'm kissing Sam.* Rory thought excitedly, *Im kissing _Sam!_ Sam is kissing _me!_

Sam pressed his tongue against Rory's lips. Rory was going to oblige Sam, but was startled by a knock on the bedroom door. Sam sprung back to the headboard of the bed in seconds, leaving Rory at the foot of the bed.

Finn stuck his head inside the room. '"Sorry to interrupt your practice, just wanted to know if Rory was staying for dinner tonight." He looked at Rory who was shaking uncontrollably. "Is he alright?" he asked.

"I have to go," Rory muttered, "I have to go now, now, now, now." He said clutching his chest.

"Wait, Rory, I can take you home." Sam said. They needed to talk about what happened. Rory just shook his head.

"I can take him," Finn said. "I needed to go to the store to get dessert and Brittany's is on the way." Rory nodded in Finn's direction and sped out the room. "Are you sure he's alright?" Sam slid down on his bed, smashing a pillow in his face. He screamed letting out all his frustration silently.  
Sam couldn't stop replaying the kiss in his head. It. Was. Amazing. The spark in the kiss could start a forest fire. He touched his lips again, still able to feel the tingling sensation. Maybe he did like Rory, he didn't care. The heart wants what the heart wants and all that.

*Why was Rory so scared?* He thought to himself. *He kissed me first. He wanted it too. My eyes hurt now. i'm so tired, but i can't sleep. what if he comes back.* He sat in his room all night, staring at the ceiling. Kurt and Finn tried to get him to come down for dinner, but he refused to answer them. He was so afraid that he'd lost his best friend in less than ten minutes. What would he do without Rory.

**~~~later~~~**

He laid motionless in his bed. It was about two in the morning. He'd tried sleeping, but all he did was toss and turn in his sheets. He saw a bright blue light out of the corner of his eye. His phone had vibrated, and he hadn't even noticed. It was a text from "best friend Rory". His heart started pounding, giving him a headache. He wiped his eyes and opened the text.

**_Sam, I think it's best if we just forget about what happened. _**Sam's chest started hurting, like it was caving in. So Rory couldn't sleep either. The kiss had affected both of them. As much as it hurt Sam, he knew that forgetting it for the time being would be the only way to mend their friendship.  
**  
****_Okay, so are we still on for the mall tomorrow?_**He sent back remembering their plans. He received a reply seconds later.

**_Of course, why wouldn't we be :D_** Sam breathed a sigh of relief. Just like that, they were back to normal. But Sam knew eventually they would need to talk about that kiss; about their feelings.


	3. A Crappy Cliche Romance

**A Sory Fanfic. I ** sadly ** do not own Glee or any of these characters.**

**A/N: Really Sorry about my poor updating speed, blame High School...**

**Rory and Sam go to the mall...as "Just Friends"...Well we all know that's not gonna work.**

_**So heres what you missed on Glee: Rory keeps getting bullied by the jocks and it really pisses Sam off. Sugar asked Rory out on a date and Rory had no choice but to say yes. Rory kissed Sam and got really scared but then Sam kissed him back, and they both liked it until Finn, the cockblock, interrupted. Now Rory just wants to forget about it. And that's what you missed on Glee!**_

**S1E3: A Crappy Cliche Romance**

Sam wrapped his arms around Rory's waist bringing him closer to his body. Rory let his arms rest on Sam's shoulders as Sam lowered him down onto his bed. Sam straddled the Irish boy's legs and used one of his hands to brush the hair out of Rory's face, looking him directly in his eyes. Rory pecked him on the lips. Sam grinned, responding with a passionate kiss.

Their kiss lasted forever. Rory broke it off, panting. He stared into Sam's beautiful green eyes. He turned his head to the side, overwhelmed by the perfection of the moment. He wished he could freeze it in time and never leave it. Sam kissed and nibbled at his neck, lifting the hem of Rory's shirt over his head. Rory helped Sam undress.

Sam pulled Rory back into another kiss, letting his tongue poke at Rory's lips. Rory opened his mouth inviting Sam. Their tongues danced, exploring each others mouths. Rory arched his back into the kiss. Sam began unbuckling Rory's belt. Rory's eyes shot open wide.

"What's wrong?" Sam stopped worried. Rory just shook his head.

"Nothing, ye just...surprised me." He replied, sheepishly. His ears turned a bright red, although he wasn't embarrassed about it. He knew Sam loved it when he blushed.

"Am I going too fast?" He asked, releasing Rory's pants. Rory unbuckled his pants himself. He reached for Sam's pants, sliding them down his long slender legs.

"No, I trust ye Sam. I love ye." He grabbed him by his shoulders, forcing their lips together.

**~~~gLee~~~**

Rory stirred in his sleep. He rolled over, blinking in the sunlight shining through the window. The dream he just had left him physically exhausted. His ears we're a bright red, as he recalled the events of his dream. He groaned, knowing his subconscious was against him. He felt his bed was smaller than usual. He huffed, realizing he'd have to get up and leave his warm, comfortable bed; but he couldn't move just yet. The aftermath from his earlier dream had taken a toll on his body. He rolled over in his bed, trying to bundle himself in his covers, but something was snagging the blankets.

"Mornin' Rory," Sam said, sweetly, wrapping an arm around Rory's waist. He flashed him a dazzling grin. Rory smiled snuggling into his embrace.

"Hey Sam," He replied sleepily. He began to close his eyes again, ready to fall asleep in Sam's arms. Then he blinked, moved his shoulders around letting them collide with Sam's over and over. Then he grabbed the hand that had wrapped around him,and examined it. The blood rushed to his face. This wasn't a dream; Sam was Real.

He body violently spasmed, throwing itself off the bed His body hung off the side while his feet were left tangled in the bed comforter. Sam propped his head up on the pillow, watching Rory with a wide grin on his face. The sun reflected off his bright blonde hair, making it look brighter than ever. Rory grinned at the thought of Sam's hand being around his waist a second ago. He'd snuggled into his arms!

"What the devil are ye doing here!" He half screamed, trying not to wake the Pierce's. Sam laughed at the scared look plastered on Rory's face. Rory's face just got angrier.

"I don't know about you, but I had plans to go to the mall with my best friend at noon today." Sam said. Rory

"No, I mean, how did ye get in my room?" He whispered angrily. He glared at the door which was wide open. Brittany's room was directly across from his, her room door open as well. Brittany sat on her bed with her cat, Lord Tubbington, watching Rory half yell at Sam, grinning. She waved at the two boys, then picked up one of Lord Tubbington's paws to make him wave too. Sam smiled and waved back.

"Brittany let me in. And you don't need to whisper, everyone in the city is probably awake by now." Sam pointed to the clock on Rory's nightstand; 12:30. Rory huffed, running a hand through his untidy bed head. He hadn't gone to bed until three last night, and he was so emotionally exhausted from the...incident that happened during their private rehearsal. "You had me waiting for thirty minutes. I was so hurt that you'd forgotten Rory, so hurt." He mocked. Obviously Sam was back to his normal, happy self.

"Why didn't ye wake me?" Rory asked pulling his legs from out of the tangled mess of blankets. Sam shrugged, pulling out his phone. He took a picture of Rory's messy hair and disgruntled face.

"I got a few texts from Finn and Artie and got distracted. Before I knew it you we're trying to hog all the covers from me." He lied. He was too busy admiring how peaceful Rory looked in his sleep. "Now come on, get dressed, I promised you a shopping adventure through an american mall and you're gonna get one." Rory snickered and walked off to the closet. Sam faked like he was texting on his phone, but watched Rory as he darted back and forth across the room. He came back about ten minutes later, tidy hair and ironed clothes.

"How do I look?" He asked gesturing to his green shamrock shirt, black jeans and green converse sneakers. "Stereotypical enough?" He beamed.

"Oh Rors," sam said shaking his head, swinging his legs off the bed. "You are going to look so American when I'm through with you, you'll change your name to Robert." Rory laughed and opened his room door to get Brittany's opinion. He mimed her thumbs up or thumbs down. Brittany thought for a second, and then nodded with a thumbs up.

"Okay, we can go now. My fashion advisor approved my outfit." He grinned. They waved to Brittany and Lord Tubbington, and made their way out the front door.

They listened to the radio in silence. It was the most awkward feeling they'd ever encountered. They usually sang along, or talked about things in the car, but at the moment they both knew what the other wanted to talk about. Sam kept glancing over at the brunette, who was just staring in thought at the passing scenery. He averted his eyes to the road, getting lost in his own thoughts.

*We need to talk about this It's killing me to just act like it never happened.* He glanced back at Rory, who quickly turned his head back to the passenger side window. *I know he's thinking about it too. So what's the deal. Does he like me or something? Do I like him? Well I guess...maybe a little...okay maybe a little more than a little.* He looked at Rory again. He was eyeing him suspiciously.

"What are you looking at?" Sam asked, looking back and forth at Rory and the road. Rory shook his head, blinking a few times.

"I was...watching ye drive. Always wanted to learn, but never could." He covered. He was really observing Sam's facial features, trying to decipher what he was thinking about. His biggest fear was that Sam would hate him for the...incident and be angry at him. And Sams disgruntled face while he drove was sure fueling that fear.

"You're fifteen, don't you have a permit?"

"No, Ireland is different. Ye can't get a permit until yer sixteen and ye can't get a license until yer seventeen. I won't be driving for a while." He said with a frown. He couldn't believe he'd just inadvertently made himself depressed. Sam put a hand on his shoulder, shaking him a little.

"Maybe I'll teach you one day," The blonde comforted him. "In private." Sam retracted his arm from Rory's shoulder, blushing. He had no idea why he added that last part. THe "in Private" just made it sound sexual, adding to the tension in the car. This conversation would have been perfectly fine without that last part. What the hell was he thinking? Thankfully, Rory hadn't heard it that way.

"Thanks Sam, I'd like that a lot. You're a great friend." And there it was. _Friend_. Maybe it was possible to be best friends again, but when Rory sad _friend_, he knew he wanted to say something different.

**~~~O.O~~~**

Rory stepped out of Sam's truck, immediately shivering. It was so cold, and it was still was just the middle of november. Yesterday the weather had been warm. He hadn't grabbed a jacket when they left the house and Sam parked in the very back of the mall parking lot.

Sam walked around the truck after locking the doors toward the mall when he noticed Rory shivering in the cold air. Without a word, he peeled off his Letterman jacket and offered it to him. Rory looked at him, then shook his head.

"Then ye''ll be cold. tha's not really fair." Sam shrugged, wrapping the jacket over his arm.

"Well if you're gonna be cold, I will be too. Might as well take the jacket." Rory scowled at him.

*God dammit Sam! Stop being so nice to me.* Rory thought. They both walked out of the parking lot, Rory shivering like crazy. *How the heck is he not cold?* He asked himself, staring at Sam who walked calmly with his hands in his pockets like the cold air didn't affect him. Of course Sam was cold too, but he was accustomed to the cold air, since he loved the cold weather.

"Last chance." Sam said waving his Letterman jacket in the air. Rory huffed and put the coat on. Sam smiled at Rory's content face as he basked in the warmth of the oversized coat. As he walked, he noticed the jacket had the familiar scent of Sam's cologne. It even _felt_ like Sam.

*No. Stop. Bad Rory.* He scolded himself *You don't like Sam, and you don't love the smell of his jacket. It's just Sam. _Just _Sam_. _

They walked into the mall, and the warm air from the heaters over the doors. Sam waited for Rory to give his jacket back, but Rory had forgotten he had it on. Sam decided to let him keep wearing it; it made him look adorable.

**~~~later~~~**

"I feel 'orrible Sam." Rory said taking all the bags from him. "Ye didn't have to pay for all that yerself, I have money too ye know." He said with a frown

"Don't worry about it, I asked you to come to the mall, therefore I made myself the financial sponsor for the day. I planned on that." Sam consoled him. Rory still felt bad though. sam spent about a hundred and fifty dollars on him. Sam didn't really mind , he felt better knowing that Rory liked the stuff they bought. especially since Rory like it enough to wear one of the outfits out of the store. Rory was now sporting a white graphic T-shirt with a spray painted american flag that said "Murica" and a pair of dark blue levis. Of course he still wore Sam's letterman. His green shoes did stand out though, but he looked more like a normal american teen now.

Sam had planned to grab a bite in the food court before they left for home. Rory insisted that he pay for lunch but Sam refused to let him. His southern pride and hospitality was being questioned.

Rory and Sam talked about their choice for the duet. They'd decided on singing the song "Say Say Say" seeing as they both looked up to Michael Jackson and Paul McCartney while growing up. They thought it was a great idea. Sam talked about wanting to audition for a singing competition like that, but he didn't notice Rory was no longer by his side. Rory was standing in the middle of the mall, staring intently at one store.

"Sam...Is that a...Hot Topic?" He asked slowly.

"Yea, what about it."

"I haven't seen one in so long." He said walking closer to it. "They're not many of them in Ireland...I've only been there a couple times." Before he knew it, he had grabbed Sam's hand and was practically dragging the boy into the store with superhuman strength. "It's just like I remember it!" He stared at all the dark colors, chains, and graphic tees. "It's beautiful."

Then, Rory spotted it. In the far right of the store. The best hoodie Rory had ever seen; a green Invader Zim hoodie with Gir on it. Sam was rubbing his arm, making sure it wasn't dislodged from his shoulder. Rory grabbed the jacket in his size and showed Sam.

"Lookit Sam!" Sam laughed at how childlike he was. "This was me and my little brother's favorite show growing up. And it's only twenty bucks? I'm so buying this." He reached in his pocket for his wallet, but Sam stopped him.

"Sorry Rory, but I told you, I made you come to the mall, so I'm paying." He said, thinking himself to be the perfect gentleman. Rory frowned.

"Ye know ye don't have to keep doing this, it's not like we're dating or somethin'." Sam tried his best not to let the hurt appear on his face.

"It's not about that, it's about my Southern Pride and Hospitality. It's an American thing." Sam said. He searched the hoodie for the tag. "I'll go pay for this, make sure you try it on first though." Rory nodded, taking Sam's Letterman jacket off, and sliding on another jacket. Sam walked to the counter to pay for Rory's beloved jacket.

There was a nice looking girl at the register. She looked really out of place, with her bright yellow shirt and blonde hair, but the large amounts of eyeliner and the piercings on her face kind of made it acceptable. On her shirt she wore a black name tag that read: Joy Jackson.

"Hi, welcome to Hot Topic, I'm Joy." She said in a monotone uninterested voice.

"Joy?" Sam asked.

"I'm not too happy about it either." She rolled her eyes. Joy took the hoodie and scanned it. "Will that be all?" Sam looked back at Rory who was running frantically from one side of the store to the other, looking at all the interesting clothes.

"I think so," He pulled his wallet out of his back pocket. He still had about a hundred dollars left from his parents bi monthly allowance.

"You and your boyfriend look really cute together." Joy added giving Sam an actual smile.

"What?" Sam stared at her.

"Well that Letterman he was wearing is about two sizes too big, so I'm guessing it's yours, and you're paying for a jacket he's fangirling over, you two must be dating." She concluded. Sam shook his head quickly trying to get her to lower her voice.

"We are not dating." He whispered in a sullen voice. His head was lowered down so he wasn't looking at Joy anymore.

"I am _so_ sorry," Joy put her hands over her face. "God, I have to stop making assumptions about people. He could be your brother!" Sam shook his head and told her they were just friends. "I guess I can't tell the difference between a romance and a bromance."

Sam looked back at Rory. Rory was smiling at him, wearing another Gir jacket with the tongue from the hood hanging over his forehead. Sam grinned.

"Nope, it's a romance all right. 'cept it's one of those crappy cliché romances you see on bad soap operas." He said handing over a twenty-dollar bill. Joy nodded. "Still better than Twilight though." He added, eliciting a laugh from the blonde girl. Rory gave the Letterman back to Sam. They bid Joy a goodbye, and Rory walked out with a large grin on his face, wearing his jacket.

**~~~:D~~~**

Rory could hardly contain his happiness. He was having the best time since he came to America. Sam challenged him to a "how many fries can you stuff in your mouth at one time contest in front of the McDonalds in the food court. Sam won, 41 to 33 but Rory claimed it was only because of his large mouth that he was able to beat him.

Then they went to The Great American Cookie Company booth in the mall for dessert cookies. After ordering Rory quickly swiped his credit card in the machine before Sam could object ,flashing him a nice smile afterwards. He felt he ought to pay for at least dessert considering all sam had done for him. Sam kept it simple and got a gigantic chocolate chip cookie. Rory, on the other hand, with his huge sweet tooth, bought a Double Doozie Sugar Cookie with extra cream in the middle. A decision he regretted three minutes later after scarfing it down.

"Oh god," He moaned, sliding down the food court chair. "Why would ye let me eat the whole thing?" Sam chuckled, stuffing the second half of his chocolate chip cookie in his pocket.

"I tried to tell you not to, but you were too busy stuffing your face." Rory moaned, rubbing his stomach.

"I can't move, Sam, I'm not gonna make it. Go on without me!" He whined dramatically.

"Come on, man up Rors.' He said lifting Rory up over his shoulder like a wrestler. Rory couldn't help but laugh.

"No, put me down, I'm gonna puke!" He put Rory down letting his stomach settle, taking a seat across from him. Rory waited for his stomach to stop aching, before finally pulling himself out of the chair and standing upright. Sam watched him stagger around clutching his stomach. He smiled to himself.

*God, he's so...cute and adorable...I guess.* Sam thought as he gazed dreamily at Rory's facial features. *Yeah, he is, I never really noticed how perfect he looked. And his hair is always frozen in the perfect curl like Kurt's is. 'Cept it looks better on him.* Sam chuckled to himself thinking about what Kurt would do to him if he ever told him that.

"What are ye laughing about?" Rory said with a pout. Sam snapped his head forward.

"Nothing, just...thinking about things." He replied. "Well, Rory, do you feel American yet?" Sam said changing the subject, as they walked back towards the mall entrance

"I sure do, Sammy my boy. I bought overpriced T-shirts, a cartoon themed jacket, engorged myself on McDonalds, and I'm pretty sure I gained five pounds and a cavity in less than ten minutes." He said grinning. "And you said I was stereotypical."

The ride home was a lot less tense. Sam had tried his best to keep his mind off the nagging thoughts in his head concerning Rory, and tried to pass the time by striking a conversation with him about Ireland

"You know Rory, you never talk about your home in Ireland." Rory immediately tensed up.

"What are ye talking about Sam? I talk about them all the time. Remember we skyped them together. " He said. So maybe the part about his family all the time was a rather large exaggeration, but Rory really didn't like talking about them.

"Well yeah, I met your parents, but I know nothing about your family and stuff. You never talk about the specifics. You know everything about my family though."

"But have I met them?" Rory argued. Sam just gave him a death glare. "I don't like talking about them, cuz then I get homesick and then I get all depressed." Sam lowered his glare.

"I get what you're saying, I miss my family sometimes too. It's weird because I used to hate being around them sometimes, now I just really wish I could see them again." He sympathized. Rory looked out the passenger side window. Maybe since Sam put himself through the same feeling to tell him about his family, he should do the same.

"Okay, Okay, what do ye want to know?"

"What do your parents do. Where do you live, yada yada yada." Rory was silent in thought for a second.

"Wel my name is Rory Flanagan, and I am a Junior, fifteen years old." Sam gave him another death glare. Rory chuckled. "My family lives in Derry, Ireland. My Da is an accountant, and me mum works at home and does a little real estate on the side." Sam was impressed. Obviously Rory came from a wealthy family, why would he want to leave that and come to America. "I get along with them just fine, they're actually a little too nice, it gets annoying sometimes. Unless we start talking about college and my plans and crap." His face slowly turned into a frown. Sam remained silent and focused on his driving.

"I told my father I wanted to study music in college. My Da always wanted me to be biologist since I'm apparently 'good' at science. Then me mum told him 'bout how I wanted to be a musician." Rory went on, unable to stop his story now. "It was actually pretty scary, he blew up, tellin' me 'No son of mine is gonna be some starvin' artist on the streets.' After that, he never let me do another audition. It's one of the reasons I came to America." He huffed leaning his head on the side of the window.

"I'm sorry. I can't imagine what it's like being told you can't follow your dream." Sam consoled the Irish boy, letting a hand rest on his shoulder. Rory shrugged it off.

"See, now I'm depressed. Say something to change the subject."

"We could sing some more, work on your accent." A smile crept across the brunettes face.

"I told ye it's not tha' thick!" He whined. Sam turned the radio up a little louder, letting the sound drown out Rory's sorrows

"I'd been meaning to ask you Rors." Sam started, but the stopped unsure how to continue the statement. Rory waited for the question. "Yesterday, when we were practicing our song on the webcam," Rory's heart started beating faster.

*I thought we agreed not to talk about it. Don't do it Sam, don't bring it up. I won't know what to do with myself I can't be your friend anymore.* He thought. Sam slowly thought, trying to tiptoe his way around the subject, avoiding the one event that was on both their minds.

"When you sang that Celtic Thunder song, your accent disappeared, but then right afterwards it was back. How does that happen?" He wasn't going to ask that. He wanted to ask about the kiss, but realized it may not be a good time. Although, he was curious about his accent too. Rory smiled at his question.

"I asked my mum that before. My mum told me when I was younger, 'music is a universal language.' Never really answered the question, but it was so deep I just kept thinking about what it meant." Sam ran a hand through his hair. His mind kept roaming to Rory's features. He was smart, funny, and really handsome. Obviously Rory must have liked Sam too, otherwise he wouldn't have kissed him. Why the hell would he want to forget about it after Sam kissed him back.

"One more question," Sam said gripping the steering wheel tight. "What are your views on same sex couples?"

"Sam," Rory tried to protest shaking his head. " I thought we weren't gonna talk abou-"

"What are you talking about, just asking a simple question." Rory gritted his teeth.

" The _Catholics_, like majority of the Irish people, believe that homosexuality is a moral evil and a sin," He said looking down at his shoes He fiddled with the zipper of his jacket. "But, they still believe they're people and a lot of Irish folk don't believe there is anything wrong with it."

"Well what do you think?"

"My family is devoutly christian," He said in a shaky voice. "It's bad and it's...a sin." Sam was still gripping the steering wheel tightly. He turned into Brittany's subdivision.

"Rory, what do _you_ think." Rory sat in silence. Sam looked back at him. His face was pale, and he was biting his lip. the blonde tapped his foot nervously. "_I _don't really care. It's all a declaration of love to me, and love is universal."

"Yeah, well it doesn't matter what you think does it?" He said coldly. "What anyone else _thinks_ won't make me feel safer about being myself around my own _family_ Sam. Just forget everything, none of it mattered." Sam was getting angry. He pulled up in the Pierce's driveway, then he rested his head on the steering wheel.

"What did it mean to you?" He asked through clenched teeth. "You kissed _me_. You kissed me and I kissed you back." His voice grew groggy and weak. "I- I don't know how it happened, but...I like you Rory. And I want to know what it meant to you. It couldn't have just been a fling, because you liked it too. There's no way it didn't _matter._" He stared at Rory straight in the eyes.

"I can't Sam...I just can't. I don't even want to imagine what my family may do if they knew." He massaged his temples. "I like you Sam, and it scares me. I don't want to like you. It scares me whenever I think about what can happen if I give into my feelings. What will my family say? What will the church say? I _can't_ like ye, that kiss was a mistake, and it should 'ave never happened." He said, tears forming around his eyes. "God Damnit!" He clutched at his hair. "Why do I have to ruin everything?"

Sam grabbed Rory by the shoulders, staring him directly in the face. His face was inches away from Rory's. He gazed into his eyes, at a loss for words. The blonde closed the gap between their lips, kissing him soft and passionately. A tear streamed down Rory's face as he pushed Sam away.

"Sam! Stop, I can't do this. I told you."

"You can't honestly sit there and tell me you didn't feel anything. There was a spark there, can't we just think about this first? Don't just say no without even giving it a chance." It was too late; Rory was unbuckling his seat belt, getting out the car. "Rory, don't go." He pleaded.

"I'm sorry Sam, but nothing good can come from this." He closed the door behind him, running off into the Pierce home.

"God Damnit!" He slammed his fists on the dashboard. His breathing was heavy and his fists were clenched in frustration. Why was it so fucking hard.

**~~~T-T~~~**

Sam sped down the interstate, not caring about any of the laws he was breaking. All he wanted to do was get home. Then he remembered he was just going to Finn's house. That was his home at the moment. He desperately wanted to see his parents though, but right now he just wanted to shut himself in the confines of his room.

His eyes were wet, and were starting to hurt from the constant wiping Sam kept doing. He was determined not to let a single tear fall. He kept trying to convince himself that Rory didn't mean anything he said. He knew deep down inside him that he didn't, but his brain was telling him "He doesn't want to love ."

He turned the radio up louder, hoping it would distract him from the situation that kept replaying in his head. He switched between a station playing Adele, and a station playing sad Katy Perry songs. He kept switching until he got to a country station playing a familiar tune.

_Red solo cup, you're not just a cup. _

_You're my, you're my...friend? _

_Thank you for being my friend._

Sam couldn't handle it anymore. The rush of memories of him and Rory were too overwhelming. He quickly pulled his car over to the side of the interstate, letting the tears pour out. He grabbed at his hair, and banged his hands repeatedly on the steering wheel. He needed Rory, and the only thing keeping them apart was the hardest thing to deter; faith. What the hell was he going to do to get his best friend back.

**~~~T-T~~~**

Rory crept up the stairs, wiping his eyes, and blindly reaching for the handrails to support him. He wiped his cheeks repeatedly with the sleeve of his jacket. Roy kept climbing the stairs, tears welling up in his eyes again.

*God damn Sam. It had to be him. Of all people for me to start falling in love with.* He thought wiping his eyes again, then he stared at the sleeve of his jacket, soaked with tears. *And I really liked this jacket. Now it's nothing but a bad memory. Why does it have to be wrong for me to like him. I came here to escape my family and their overbearing religiousness, and now I'm losing my religion altogether. I can't be gay. I don't want to b-*

Rory tumbled to the floor, sliding down a few stairs, followed by a screech and a fuzzy blur speeding past him.

"Lord Tubbington! I didn't mean what I said about your mother, it was a joke!" Brittany called to the cat from the bottom of the stairs. She was about to chase after him but stopped at the first step when she saw Rory. "Oh hey Rory, how was your date with Sam?" Rory's face went red.

"It wasn't a date!" He yelled. Brittany winced at his angry tone.

"Sorry, I thought it was, you guys we're going shopping, just you two, at Sam's expense. It'd be stupid for me not to think it was a date." She said defensively. Rory picked himself up from the carpet. "Nice outfit, did Sam buy it for you? I had no idea he had good taste in clothing."

"So what if Sam and I did go to the Mall! It doesn't mean anything." Rory said angrily "It's not like we like each other, so there's nothing wrong with it. Right." He spluttered, breathing faster.

"Rory, calm down. I didn't mean it like that. What's wrong with you?" Rory ran up the stairs, stripping off the jacket and tossing it behind him, storming off.

"There's nothing _wrong_ with me!"

**~~~O_O~~~**

It was dark. It was cold. He was all alone in his room. Sam sat at the headboard of his bed. In his arms he held a pillow, close to his chest. He didn't know what to do. He'd never felt like this before. Not with Quinn, Santana, or even Mercedes. With them he knew that there was nothing he could do to be with them, but now, just the thought of knowing that he _could_ do something and somehow still be with Rory was killing him.

He didn't know what time it was. He'd closed all the curtains and unplugged his alarm clock. He even turned his phone off, refusing to talk to anyone. He also hadn't eaten since the mall. The minute he got home, he shut himself in his room without speaking a word. He wasn't angry at Rory for what happened. He was angry at himself. Sam wished he'd never even brought up the kiss, he wish he hadn't tried to test the waters.

A knock at the door pulled Sam out of his thoughts. "Go away," He moaned loud enough for the person on the other side to hear. The door opened gradually, the bright light from the other side illuminating the room. A brunette poked his head into the room slowly. All Sam could see was a pair of bright eyes staring at him with a soft expression.


	4. Determination

**A Sory Fanfic. I ** sadly ** do not own Glee or any of these characters.**

**Rory's pushing away from the gravitational pull known as Sam...O.O**

_**So here's what you missed on Glee: Rory had a naughty dream about Sam and realized he may be falling in love with him, then Sam surprised him by showing up in his bed. Then, Sam and Rory went to the mall, but Sam kept treating Rory like he was his boyfriend or something. To top it all off, Sam brought up the subject they said they'd forget about. And that's what you missed on Glee!**_

**S1E4: Determination**

A knock at the door pulled Sam out of his thoughts. "Go away," He moaned loud enough for the person on the other side to hear. The door opened gradually, the bright light from the other side illuminating the room. A brunette poked his head into the room slowly. All Sam could see was a pair of bright eyes staring at him with a soft expression.

**~~~gLee~~~**

"Sam?" The brunette asked tentatively.

"Rory," He said moving to the edge of the bed. The boy slowly moved into the room in full view of Sam, his bright blue eyes mesmerizing him. "You're back. Oh my god, I'm so sorry Rory, please forgive me, I'll do anything."

"Sam, what are you talking about?" The boy asked retreating behind the door a bit.

"No! Don't go, I'm sorry. Don't leave me." He begged, reaching for him. The boy closed the door, drawing the light from the room. The boy flipped the light switch. His figure changed. The once blue eyes had turned to a sea green. Kurt stood with his hands behind his back. Sam frowned and fell back against the bed. "Nevermind, you can go." He groaned.

Kurt looked at him with a bewildered face. "What was that about?" He asked. Sam repeated his statement. "Come on Sam. It's Monday morning; you've been caged up in your room for over 36 hours. What have you even been eating?" Sam pointed to an empty bag of potato chips on the nightstand and a liter of coke. "But what about your diet"

"Who cares about that?" Kurt's eyes went wide.

"Oh god, I told Finn this was serious." He paced the room, shaking his head. "and to think he wanted to let you stay up here until you were ready to come out. I'm glad I took things into my own hands." Kurt smoothed out the crumpled comforter and sat down beside the boy. Sam looked at him with a distant expression. "Look Sam, it's 7:30. School starts in fifty minutes. are you planning on even leaving your room to go?"

"What's the point?" Sam knew if he went to school he'd only be forced to see Rory and remember how things went horribly wrong. All because he wanted to fix things, and follow his heart. "There's nothing left at school for me. And what can I do outside this room?"

"Well there are plenty of things you can do outside this room. You can eat, and...bathe..." Sam threw his pillow at the boy. "Hey, I just got my hair perfect!" He said adjusting his 'do'. Sam rolled over so that he was facing the wall. Kurt put his hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Sam, I'm really worried, could you at least tell me what's wrong. Finn, My dad, My mom and I, we're all worried about you. This isn't healthy."

Sam closed his eyes. His head buzzed with thoughts. Would Rory be okay with him telling Kurt about them. Well, Kurt _was _gay too; he'd understand completely, but Rory really doesn't like the idea of anyone knowing how he felt. "Lets just say I ruined a friendship." He croaked. Kurt automatically knew this had something to do with a certain Irishman.

"This is about Rory, isn't it? I don't understand, how can you possibly ruin a friendship like yours in two days?" Sam glared at him. "Okay, okay, I apologize. What exactly happened, though?"

Sam breathed slowly, trying to formulate a response in his head. Kurt waited in silence. "I kissed him." He said finally, deciding to leave everything about Rory's actions out of the story. He looked at Kurt searching for a reaction in his face. "I kissed Rory on Friday."

Kurt looked at him in complete, utter shock. He nodded in Sam's direction urging him to explain the event.

"Friday night, we were singing and then...I don't know...I guess it just happened and...I kissed him. Then Rory got scared, he left, and then texted me telling me to forget about it." He was unable to stop once he finally began telling Kurt. The brunette boy placed a hand on his shoulder again.

"Sam, do you...like Rory?" Sam was motionless. "Sam it's okay, I won't judge. _I _of all people wouldn't judge." Sam looked into Kurt's eyes and slowly nodded. "Does Rory like you back?" Sam shrugged. He didn't want to say anything about Rory's feelings, otherwise he'd exacerbate the problem at hand.

"He never actually said he _didn't_ like me back." Sam concluded, telling the truth, just not the whole truth. Kurt asked him what he planned to do about his feelings for Rory and tears began welling up in Sam's eyes. "I don't know what to do now, because I'm stupid and can't leave things alone, and Rory's pissed." He whimpered rolling back over to the wall, so Kurt wouldn't see his tears streaming down his face. "I don't even know why I try! Nothing ever works out for me; not Quinn, not Santana, not Mercedes. It was stupid to think Rory would be , he had a date with Sugar yesterday; He probably hooked up with her and forgot all about me."

Kurt picked up a pillow from Sam's headboard and slammed it over his body. The boy jumped and looked back with a crazy, questioning glare. "Samuel Nash Evans!" He screamed at him with the angriest face he could muster. "How could you be so naïve? You can't just give up! Of course Rory likes you. It's obvious they way he _longingly_ stares at you. I know Rory and he's not exactly the most confident person in the world; He's probably scared out of his mind about what he's feeling. He _needs _you to be there for him and make him feel safer." He hit Sam again with the pillow, letting his frustrations out. Kurt huffed, adjusting his hair. Sam looked at him bewildered.

*The fuck just happened?* He thought. As he thought about what Kurt had said, he realized how much sense he made. He still didn't know how to convince Rory to think things through before calling them off, though. "What do i do then?" He asked, sitting up.

"I'll tell you what you should do. Get your ass out of bed, take a shower, get something to eat, go corner Rory at school and give him your heart on a platter. There's no way he can reject you then. He needs to know you want him too." Sam stared at him. Kurt shook his head, grabbing Sam's arm and dragging him off the bed. "Shower. Eat. Rory. Now." Sam got the point and pulled himself up with new-found confidence. He ran to the bathroom down the hall. Kurt sat down on the blonde's bed, smiling, pleased with himself. *Kurt Hummel; Matchmaker.* He thought to himself. *They are going to make the cutest couple.*

**~~~Later~~~**

Sam ran down the narrow hallways of McKinley High. He was literally pushing and throwing people out of his way, getting a lot of angry looks from students, all in an attempt to hurry and reach Rory's locker before the Homeroom bell rang. He ignored the greetings from Mike, Tina, and Artie and the warnings from the school administrators, anxiously trying to get to his secret crush.

He saw Brittany standing in front of the girl's bathroom with Santana. *Yes,* He thought, speed walking towards Rory's locker. *He's here already. I gotta hurry!* He turned the corner to the hallway of Rory's locker, to see the Irish boy standing alone, getting his books, wearing his green Gir hoodie. He smiled intensely. This was it. He breathed in and out as he casually walked down the hall, straightening his hair and slowing his heart beat so he wasn't out of breath when he reached him.

Sam was roughly about twenty feet away from him and closing in fast. Then, his world came crumbling down. Sugar Motta came up behind Rory and tapped him on the shoulder, her hands clasped together in front of her and a wide smile on her face. Rory turned around, smiling at her. Sugar leaned and have him a quick peck on the cheek. Rory closed his locker, his smile dimming, his eyes distant. They turned away together, walking hand in hand down the hallway.

**~~~o.o~~~**

Sam's heart was broken. He could no longer feel his rapidly beating heart beat. He felt like a two ton anvil was just dropped over his head. He wanted to scream, but he could barely even breathe. He didn't know how long he'd been standing there, but he eventually realized he was alone. The hallways had emptied minutes ago, and he'd made his way in his stunned gaze, to Rory's locker. He placed his hand on the cold metal, recalling the events that just happened. He left him. He gave up.

Sam slid down the locker, letting his head rest on the hard surface. He sat on the ground, trying to calm himself. He knew he'd eventually have to go, but he couldn't move. The feelings of betrayal mixing through him, boiling up.

A silent sob left his body, and a single tear streamed down his face.

"Not another one." He moaned.

**A/N: "X( ugh, Rory is being so difficult." You're probably thinking "hey it's your story, just change it and make him not difficult." Well good reader, I can't do that. you see... Everyday in AP US history, I get distracted, and I Daydream. And in these Daydreams, I basically get visions of scenes I could put in these stories, dialogue and all. This is basically my mind doing whatever it wants and forcing me to write these, but don't worry I'm not crazy. At least I don't think I am. **

**P.S. My Best Friend wanted me to tell you guys my methods to create stories. **

**P.S.S. Reviews plz =3**

**P.S.S.S Did anyone else rape the pre-order button for Damian McGinty's EP? Can't wait till Dec. 14!**


	5. Not Another One

**A Sory Fanfic. I ** sadly ** do not own Glee or any of these characters.**

**Rory may be dating Sugar now, but Sam's not giving up without a fight.**

_**So here's what you missed on Glee: Kurt convinced Sam to stop acting helpless and to chase after Rory, after Sam had locked himself away in his room out of depression. Sam ran to Rory's locker only to find out he's dating Sugar now. And that's what you missed on Glee!**_

**S1E5: Not Another One**

Kurt slowly ascended the stairs, trying to think of what he could possibly say to Sam. Kurt had heard about Rory's new "relationship" with Sugar and was completely stunned. He was the one who convinced Sam to run to Rory and tell him about his feelings, only for him to be disappointed. However, even though Sam knew about Rory and Sugar, Kurt hadn't noticed a change in Sam's demeanor over the past few days. He seemed like the same old Sam, but he knew that wasn't the case. Something was eating at him and Kurt wasn't going to stop until he mended Sam's broken heart. It had been two days since Sam was in his last depression and Kurt was just hoping he didn't start another one. As he reached Sam's bedroom door, he prepared himself for the worst. Sam was probably more depressed than he was before.

In his hands he held a huge slice of pizza from Luciano's. For any other reason than Sam, Kurt would never step foot in that greasy, smelly pizza parlor, but unfortunately, it was the only thing he could think of that could take him out of his funk.

Kurt finally reached Sam's bedroom door. He breathed a deep breath, prepared to see Sam curled in the fetal position on his bed. He put on a huge sympathetic grin and opened the door.

**~~~gLee~~~**

Sam huffed loudly. He kept replaying the chorus of a song on his guitar, trying to sing the notes correctly. His head was all over the place, and he couldn't shake the thought of Rory and Sugar holding hands or kissing, long enough for him to successfully play the chords to the song right. He couldn't stop thinking about Rory at all. Not a single minute went by without him imagining Rory and himself, together, not even doing anything; just talking and being happy again. He wanted him back so badly. He was about to try his hand at the guitar again when he heard a knock on the door.

Kurt poked his head into the room with a big awkward smile on his face. His expression immediately changed when he saw how calm and composed Sam was.

"Uh, hey Sam..." He squeaked, "Mind if I come in for a second?" He imagined Sam to be angry with him, but Sam had a smile on his face.

"Sure, 'sup Kurt?" Kurt walked in and closed the door, keeping the slice of pizza behind his back. Sam eyed him suspiciously.

"What are you doing?" He asked confused. The blonde boy sat up in his bed, pulling his guitar closer to his chest. "Nothin'" He replied. "Workin' on a song for glee club, and I can't get these stupid notes right." He strummed the guitar strings over and over with his pick. "What's up with you?" Kurt looked down at his feet.

"Well, it's just that...I heard about Rory and Sugar...I didn't know Sam, I'm _so _sorry." Sam shrugged his apology off. "Don't worry about it man, it's okay." He replied.

"I know this isn't any consolation, but I did get you something to kind of cheer you up..." He pulled the pizza from behind his back and watched as Sam's eyes lit up. "It's Luciano's, your favorite." Sam reached for the pizza, taking the plate from Kurt's hands.

"So, what exactly is happening with you and Rory? Did he say anything to you?" Kurt asked sitting beside Sam on his bed. Sam's smile faded.

"No, nothing at all." He sulked. Kurt nodded; he assumed Rory was avoiding Sam. "He's not necessarily avoiding me. He just somehow...disappeared. I don't see him anymore, at all, not even at lunch. Rory's gone now." It was exactly what Sam feared would happen if Rory started dating Sugar. He may never get to see him again, just like what happened with Finn. "Rory may want to believe he's really close to Sugar, but I'm not buying it."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Kurt asked. He tried to be subtle, and not didactic, being sure not to give another pep talk that could eventually make things worse.

Sam picked up the slice of pizza, ripping off one of the pepperoni and eating it. "I don't know, but I'm not gonna give up on him just yet. I'll give it some time. If there's really something there between us, he should realize it too." He took a big bite of the pizza, relishing in the amazing taste. Then he thought for a second, swallowed, and smiled. "I really want to thank you, Kurt, for helping me through...well you know." Kurt nodded.

"No problem Sam." He replied, but Sam kept going. "No, no, Kurt, I really appreciate it. You were there for me. I needed someone to talk to about what was going on, I just didn't know it. If it wasn't for you, I would probably still be depressed and crap. You're a great friend." Kurt smiled, pulling Sam in for a tight embrace. Sam smiled back, taking another bite of pizza. "You know I shouldn't be eating this pizza this late." He grinned.

"Same ole Sam." Kurt laughed. "I'll let you get back to your rehearsal then" The brunette boy stood up and left the room.

Sam took another bite of pizza. His mind drifted back to Rory. He thought about how the very pizza he was eating was what brought them together in the first place. He wished they'd actually kissed that Friday when they play Gay Chicken. Maybe then he would have been able to react faster and salvage their relationship. Why hadn't he noticed before? Kurt said Rory always looked t him "longingly". He could have done things differently if he just noticed Rory's feelings. Why was he so _blind_.

He pushed his thoughts and his pizza aside, going back to his glee club song. He strummed along, clearing his head, trying to piece together notes. He was determined to make this song perfect; perfect enough to get _his _attention.

"_When I look into your eyes,_

_ It's like watching the night sky." _

"I think we should go someplace super fun for Thanksgiving break." Sugar said, grasping Rory's hand tightly as they walked out of the chemistry lab. "Like L.A. or Paris!" She said smiling at Rory. "No wait, not Paris, I was just there last Memorial Day weekend.. Oh, but we could go to Japan, I love Sushi!" Rory smiled at her. He enjoyed Sugar's wistful attitude towards life.

"Hey, maybe we could go to Ireland. I could show ye around." He unconsciously suggested. Sugar lit up with joy. She rambled on about how much she would love to visit his homeland.

He couldn't believe it, but Rory actually enjoyed Sugar's company. She had a way of making everything funny and exciting. A week ago, if someone told him Sugar was actually an interesting person, he would have laughed. Now he realized how genuine she really was.

Sugar was so excited about Rory's suggestion that she planted a kiss right on Rory's lips. The Irish teen was a little taken back, but he smiled at her anyways. He held her hand tighter as they neared the choir room. His lips felt hard, like they wanted to just fall off. It was times like these he didn't know what he was doing. He had finally gotten comfortable kissing a Sugar, yet he felt nothing when they did. No spark. Nothing even close to what he felt with...Sam.

He started thinking about Sam. He hadn't spoken to him since that Saturday after the mall incident, and here it was, Thursday, and he had done an excellent job avoiding him. Rory knew cutting Sam off like this was wrong, but it was better this way; them being apart. He feared what would happen if they did talk alone. What if his feelings resurfaced.

Rory and Sugar walked into the choir room. Rory's smile quickly fell into a frown. Every chair in the room was taken. The only pair of seats left, unfortunately, were right next to Sam. There were a few single chairs across the room, but he knew Sugar wanted to sit next to Rory, and she didn't know about how much he didn't want to sit by Sam. The minute Rory and Sugar came into the room, Sam noticed them. He also noticed the absence of seats for the "couple". A mischievous grin was plastered on his face. There was no avoiding him this time.

Sugar took the seat next to Sam at first, then scooted over to let Rory sit next to what she believed to be his best friend. Rory put a fake smile on, cursing in his head.

"Hey Rors," Sam said with a dazzling grin as Rory took the seat next to him. "Long time no see, buddy. Where've you been for the last few days?" He asked.

"Oh nowhere, just hanging out with me girlfriend, a lot." He said placing an arm around Sugar. Sam's smile faded. Rory noticed the blonde's eyes dim. He immediately regretted saying that. He didn't want to hurt Sam, he just didn't want to hurt himself either. He kept telling himself "it's better this way".

Kurt watched Sam and Rory from the other side of the room with a worried expression. He bit his lip in frustration. Blaine looked at his boyfriends troubled expression. It pained him to see his love under so much pressure from some unknown source. Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder in an endearing gesture.

"What's got you so worried?" He asked. Kurt sat up in his seat. He hadn't told Blaine anything about Sam and Rory, not wanting to disclose any of their business. Kurt understood what Rory was feeling. He'd been there once before. There was a time when he wondered if it was acceptable to feel the way he felt about a boy. There were times when he just wanted to be normal. This was Rory's battle to fight, and it was Sam's job to help him. He wasn't going to interfere anymore. "Nothing" He replied. Blaine accepted his "nothing", knowing obviously there was just something preventing Kurt from saying anything; he tells Blaine everything.

A few minutes of mindless chatter passed, Sam trying to have a conversation with Sugar while Rory sat awkwardly in between them, before Mr. Schuester walked into the center of the choir room.

"Alright guys, we have to get back to our little competition." He said. The competition was supposed to start on Friday, but the Tuesday before Rachel, and her duet partner Brittany, went up and did a duet of a Blondie song, setting the bar pretty high and basically starting the competition early. So far Finn and Mike, Puck and Kurt, and Quinn and Mercedes had already done their duets; each trying to one-up the one before them. The only ones who hadn't gone we're Santana and Tina, Blaine and Artie, and Sam and Rory.

"But first," Mr. Schue said while he walked over to the judges table where Ms. Pillsbury and Coach Beiste sat. "Sugar and Rory have little something they wanted to do for us." Sugar stood up excitedly, dragging a confused Rory to the center of the choir room. Rory gave a frightened glare at Sugar who smiled sweetly back at him.

"Well, since I've been told my singing skills are too good for this competition, me and Rory we're gonna sing a duet, just to showcase our abilities." Sugar said, ignoring Rory's protests. Apparently Rory wasn't told anything about this.

*He's so adorable when he's mad.* Sam thought. He chuckled at Rory's face as Sugar whispered into his ear. *This is gonna be good.*

"So, we worked all afternoon yesterday perfecting this song. We're going to sing "S.O.S. by Rihanna. I hope you guys like it." Sugar said happily.

"Sugar, ye said we were going to sing that song for yer little sister, since yer dad couldn't get Rihanna to fly out to Ohio." He fumed. Sugar looked at him with a sweet smile stuck on her face.

"...Y'know, you're cute when you're angry." Rory's eyes were drawn back to Sam, who had a smug grin on his face. Sam watched them with his arms crossed over his chest. Sugar motioned to the band to start playing. Rory looked down. This song was not what he wanted Sam to hear.

Sugar started dancing, moving her hips in a seductive way, catching the eye of Puck. Rory sighed in exasperation; there was no way around it. He started singing the backup vocals he had rehearsed with Sugar the day before. He tried his best not to look at Sam. He turned his head to the opposite side of the room where Kurt was giving him the exact same look Sam was.

Sugar started singing the first verse of the song, captivating the other teens with her sultry dance moves. Rory couldn't help but stare as well; she sure was attractive. He danced with her, wrapping his arms tight around her waist. Sam watched with a distant expression, but on the inside he was cursing the day Rory and Sugar ever met. Although, he couldn't help but acknowledge his singing abilities, even when matched with Sugar. Sam scanned Rory's figure, noticing his weird body movements and the absence of emotion in his singing that he once heard.

Rory sang the chorus, watching Sam's expression out of the corner of his eye.

_"S-O-S, please someone help me_

_It's not healthy for me to feel this_

_Y-O-U are making this hard_

_You got me tossing and turning can't sleep at night"_

*Okay, well maybe this song does tell him how I feel. If only the dance moves Sugar made weren't so...burlesque-ish* Rory thought as he slid his hands down Sugars leggings. Sam grinded his teeth as he watched the two. He wanted to stop the music and drag Rory away from her.

_"This time please someone come and rescue me_

_'Cause you on my mind has got me losing it_

_I'm lost, you got me looking for the rest of me_

_Love is testing me but still I'm losing it"_

Sugar and Rory finished their number, receiving a standing ovation from majority of the glee club, even Rachel. Kurt could hardly resist squealing like a giddy school girl. This song was perfect for Sam and Rory's relationship. Apparently the universe was trying to put them together as well.

was about to dismiss the kids to their own projects to rehearse, but Sam stopped him before he could.

" ," He called, standing up. "Do you think I could perform a song before you split us up?" Mr. Schue looked at him confused, then looked at Ms. Pillsbury who shrugged.

"Uh, sure Sam, what did you have planned?"

" Just a song that's been on my mind for a while." He said, grabbing his guitar from its bag in the back of the room. He eyed Rory from the front of the room. The brunette was trying to avoid direct eye contact with him. Sam strummed the notes of the song he had worked so hard on the past couple of days.

_"I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up?"_

Rory's heart dropped. Sugar intertwined her fingers with Rory as they listened to Sam's ballad. He smiled at her. All the emotions going through his head at the moment we're beginning to be too much. He didn't want to like Sam. He didn't want to think of how nice and understanding Sam was, but when he did things like this, it was kind of hard. he tried to convert his thoughts about Sam to thoughts about Sugar.

During his performance, Sam flashed Rory a dazzling smile, and Rory almost lost his hold over his emotions. Sam was so perfect, and Rory knew that this was Sam saying "this isn't over yet". It was harder to keep thoughts of Sam away.

Sam stared at the starry-eyed teens in the choir room. Rachel was leaning her head on Finn's shoulder. Mike and Tina gave each other loving looks. Kurt gave Sam a knowing look.

_"I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_

_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_

_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools and gifts_

_We got yeah we got a lot at stake_

_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_

_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_

_We had to learn, how to bend without the world caving in_

_I had to learn what I got, and what I'm not_

_And who I am"_

Rory couldn't stand the looks Sam was giving him through his song. he whispered into Sugar's ear, before sliding out of her grip. He ducked out of the room avoiding Sam's view.

Sam finished his song, scanning the room for a reaction from his favorite blue-eyed boy. His content smile quickly faded when he noticed the empty chair next to Sugar. dismissed the rest of the glee club after giving Sam a pat on the back for his amazing performance. Before they dispersed, he made quick announcement.

"Use this time to practice your duets if you haven't already gone, or to just sing. We won't be meeting tomorrow after school. I want you guys to enjoy your Friday before Thanksgiving break. Be safe guys."

Sam sulked back to his seat. Sugar clapped for him, with a big smile on her face, as he made his way. He gave her a quick hug and thank you before sitting.

"Hey, Sugar, where did Rory go?" He asked, taking his guitar off his shoulders.

"He went to the bathroom," She responded, "Something about his stomach upsetting him. I hope he's alright." Sam bit his lip in frustration.

*He can't keep running away from me.* He thought in anger.

He ran the water in the bathroom sink. He stared at his reflection in the mirror. His brain couldn't stop replaying Sam's performance. Just seeing him, with his perfect voice, face, hair, and body, only complimented by the fact that he looked hella sexy playing the guitar, was too much for him when he's still trying to get over his feelings. Feelings that shouldn't even be there.

Rory splashed the warm water on his face, reaching for a paper towel to dry. He didn't understand why it was so hard for him to ignore his feelings. He did the last time he felt feelings that he knew wasn't right. Why was this any different.

*I can't keep running away from him* He thought.

Rory walked back into the choir room. Sugar was talking with Sam who he obviously could tell was uninterested in whatever they were talking about.

"He really likes this band called Celtic Thunder. I tried listening to them, and they're really good. I can't believe I'd never heard of them before, have you heard of them?" She asked Sam. Sam noticed Rory walking up behind Sugar.

"No, I can't say I have." He said with a smug grin. He winked at Rory. The brunette placed his hands on Sugar's shoulders, startling her a bit.

"Sugar, ye maybe wanna skip out early or something? We can go get some ice cream." Sugar perked up. The blonde stared at them.

"Sure Rory, let's go." She said grabbing her purse and backpack. "Bye Sam, Y'know we should really hang out sometime, all three of us." Sam slowly waved, watching them exit with a frown. Before they left the choir room, Sugar turned to Rory giving him a quick peck on the lips. He huffed, rubbing his temples.

*How can I get through to Rory without something getting in the way.*

"Hey man," Puck said, plopping down in the chair next to him. "What was that about?" He asked.

"What?"

"Rory. He was shaking a little, looked like somethin' was a little off in his head." Sam shrugged at his question. "Well anyways, what do you think about Irish and Rich Chick? They're pretty good together, huh?"

Sam looked straight ahead, trying to fight the urge to tell Puck how he really felt. He knew they weren't good together. This was just some charade Rory put together to fool himself. But Sam was determined. He was going to find a way to get Rory back.

"I'm sorry Puck, I have to go. I'll see you later though." He said grabbing his guitar and backpack. Puck watched with a confused look as his friend walked out the room.

**~~~o.o~~~**

A knock on the door pulled Sam away from his thoughts. He was sitting on his bed with his guitar in his lap just mindlessly strumming it. He sat up, waiting for someone to open his door. About a minute passed and no one came in, so Sam yelled "Enter!" letting his head rest on the bed's headboard. Finn opened the door and stepped in with his hands behind his back.

"Hey Sam, I hope you weren't busy with anything." Sam shook his head.

"Well, I...I was just...I was thinking about how depressed you we're a couple of days ago, and I just felt horrible. I noticed how close you've gotten to Kurt, and I've realized that it's because when you were down he was there for you." He said, sitting at the end of sam's bed. Sam listened silently. " I wasn't acting like a good friend. When you were sad, I thought if we just gave you time alone, you'd get over it and go back to normal. Rachel told me I have some problem with ignoring things and thinking they'll go away... Anyways, I'm really sorry, Sam. Do you forgive me?" Sam smiled giving Finn few pats on the back.

"No worries man. You're still my bro. All's forgiven. " Finn grinned. His guilt lifted. He felt better now that he'd gotten that off his chest. But here was one thing still on Finn's mind.

"Thanks man, but if you don't mind my asking... what were you so depressed about?" Sam looked around the room, avoiding eye contact, trying to think of a quick excuse. he chewed on his bottom lip, in anxiety. He wasn't all that good when it came to lying without thinking about them first. Finn noticed the weird look on his face. "Uh, never mind, that's a bad question to ask. You don't have to answer that."

Sam breathed out. He didn't want too many people knowing about him and Rory. Finn laid back on Sam's bed watching him strum his guitar.

"So, what was with that song you sung at glee club. You know, that's pretty powerful love song, right? Any reasons for singing it." Finn asked.

"Nope," Sam lied. This topic he'd expected to be asked. " I was just in a Jason Mraz mood."

"Did you ever think about doing that song with Rory for the duet competition."

Sam shrugged. "I'm not sure if we're even going to compete. Maybe we'll sit this one out and try again next time." Sam really was unsure bout what they would do. The duet competition was starting back up after break, so unless Sam found way to get Rory back by then, they would have nothing to even compete with.

The blonde went back to playing his guitar. Before he knew it, he was playing out the notes to "I Won't Give Up" again. Fin listened with his hands on torso, thinking about random thoughts.

"What do you think of Rory and Sugar?" The question surprised Sam so much, he missed a string and played a horrible sounding chord.

"What?" He asked astounded. Finn sat up.

"You're his best friend, I just wanted to know if you knew how they even started."

Sam went back to playing. "Nothing. He told me nothing about it. I was just as surprised as everyone else." He said through gritted teeth.

"Ever since they started dating, Rory has really come out of his shell," Finn went on. Sam was slowly getting frustrated, having to grip his guitar pick tighter to concentrate. "They're voices even harmonize well. But that's to be expected. Sugar has been taking voice lessons from Rachel since they joined glee club." He said beaming. Sam's anger was rising. Finn wouldn't stop talking about them; Sugar and Rory this, Rory and Sugar that. He was getting pissed.

"They make a cute couple too."

A loud "snap" sounded in the room. Sam felt pain between his fingertips. His plastic pick snapped in half, a sharp side of it digging into Sam's thumb.

"Dammit." He cursed pulling the shard out. Sam slammed the shards down on his

nightstand, angrily grabbing another from the side drawer. Finn watched him with a shocked expression. Sam looked back at Finn to continue, not knowing he had a glare etched onto his face.

"Well, I guess i'll let you finish whatever you we're doing... I'll call you when dinner is ready." He said as he slowly backed out of the room. Sam huffed angrily, putting his guitar aside. He laid back staring at the ceiling.

**~~~:(~~~**

Rory stared intently at his English book. He reread the same passage six times, trying to understand it. He tapped his pencil on his chin and closed his eyes trying to understand it. But it wasn't helping. Everytime he closed his eyes, he thought of Sam. Sam on his mind was beginning to be a hindrance. He couldn't sleep without thinking of Sam. He couldn't focus without thinking of Sam. He couldn't even be with Sugar without thinking of Sam.

And Sam wasn't making it any easier. Singing that song to him. Sure he sang it front of the class, but Rory knew that song was directed towards him. Rory thought about it for the rest of the day.

*It's no use* He thought pushing his books away. *If I'm ever going to get things back to normal, I'm going to have to make some sort of peace with him.* He stood up from his work desk and turned in his chair to his bed.

As he reached for his phone, in the middle of his bed, he started formulating an acceptable message to send him. He composed his text, reading it over multiple times.

** Can you meet me at my locker tomorrow? **

He read it over. Breathed in and sent the text. He waited a few minutes for a reply. He jumped when he felt the vibration of his phone.

**Sure, but why? **

Rory huffed. If he told him anything, Sam might try to think of ways to make him think otherwise.

**Just be there plz.**

He waited another second, receiving another text from Sam, agreeing to be there. Rory jumped on his bed. he laid on his back, banging his head repeatedly on his pillow. Now all he had to do was wait.

The wait was agonizing. Rory had the hardest time focusing in class the entire day, trying to keep away thoughts of Sam. He couldn't even try to distract himself and cling with Sugar, because she neglected to tell him she was going to the doctors that day. Over the course of the day, the wait became unbearable.

He checked his phone for the sixth time since he got to his locker. It was 3:20. School let out five minutes ago. He paced in front of his locker scratching his head. He hadn't even thought of what he wanted to say. He knew what he wanted to tell Sam, but he wasn't sure how. He wasn't even sure if he could handle telling him.

"Okay Sam," He whispered to himself, rehearsing. "I...I really like you...But not like that. The kiss shouldn't have happened and...I wish we could just pretend it never did and go back to being best friends again. I'm happy with Sugar, and I've moved on. Maybe you should too." He said trying to mimic what he believed someone in a crappy soap opera would say. He nodded to himself, choosing to say exactly that.

He checked his phone again. 3:21. He groaned. Time was moving so slow, and Sam was nowhere to be found.

*What if he forgot?* He asked himself, wringing his hands. *No, no, he wouldn't forget. He's probably been thinking about this as much as I have. Or at least I hope he was...But what if he came by a few minutes ago before the hallways emptied out and could only see the crowd of students? Sam could leave after not seeing me down here.* Rory panicked. The weight on his shoulders getting heavier. He took his bag off letting it rest on the ground. He looked to his sides. The hallway was empty. At least that way, they would be alone.

Rory looked back at his backpack, filled with textbooks. *Wait, it's Thanksgiving break, I'm not going to need these.* He thought, opening his locker back up. He checked his phone once more, only to see the time not change at all. He stuffed all of his books into his locker. Rory stared intently at the picture of Sugar that she had hung in his locker. He couldn't believe it, but he actually missed her. She had a way of making everything he worried about lessen. Sugar was a great friend to him. He sighed, closing his locker.

His eyes went wide. A large red-figure was coming down the hallway. A cluster of shiny red jerseys was moving in on him. The hockey team. They hadn't bullied him in a while, and Rory was beginning to become suspicious as to why their daily routine had ceased. He could make out the figure of Rick "The Stick" in the middle of the jocks, holding in his hands a large green slushie.

Rory swiftly turned, grabbing his bag and walking towards the door at the end of the hallway leading to the gym. He didn't know where he planned to go afterwards, but he really didn't want to be caught by the Hockey team.

"Hey Scottie!" Rick yelled to him. fear had taken over Rory's body, making him stop. He urged himself to move forwards, but his limbs were getting heavier. The hockey team was closer. They circled around him, Rick standing in front. "What's up, ya little faggy leprechaun?" He taunted. The jocks laughed and chortled. Rory closed his eyes and looked at the ground. He wished they weren't so much bigger than him, or maybe if there just wasn't so many.

"Found any pretty rainbows lately, faggot?" One of the other jocks sneered pushing him, Scott he believed. Rory stumbled backwards, catching himself before he ran into another hockey player. He kept his head down and remained silent. Maybe if he ignored them, they would go away.

"Oh, so now we just don't exist to you?" Rick said angrily. Scott pushed Rory hard against the lockers behind him. Rory's back hit the hard metal lock sending a searing pain through his body. He yelped in pain. Rick, with the slushie still in his hand, and the rest of the hockey team pointed and laughed. Rory blushed. He wanted to cry out for help, but he knew the hallways were empty. It was a Friday, everyone was long gone. Then the jocks moved in on him.

**~~~ooo~~~**

The wait was killing him. He desperately wanted to know what Rory wanted to tell him. Sam sped down the halls. Rory's locker was on the other side of the school, a good couple of minutes away. To top it all off, his English teacher wanted to talk to him after school, so he couldn't leave immediately. Sam hoped Rory was still there waiting for him.

He could only think of one reason why Rory would want to talk with him. Either Rory was going to want to be with him, or he was going to end it with him. Although, Sam liked to stay on the optimistic side, and believed that his song must've affected Rory and he wanted to give them a shot. Sam rushed down the halls nearing Rory's locker.

The blonde turned the corner of Rory's locker, and almost tripped, stopping himself at the end. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The hockey team had Rory dangling in the air, two jocks holding him up. Rick "The Stick" stood in front of him with a large plastic cup in his hand. They were about to slushie him. he dropped his bag at the end of the hall.

Sam had never run so fast in his life. He had made it to them in seconds. He pushed his way through the crowd of hockey players. Rick's arm pulled back, as Sam stepped in front of Rory, his hands in front of him. Then he cringed as the torrent of icy green liquid covered his face. Rory watched in shock.

The cold liquid slid down his hair, into his eyes and down his cheeks. Sam's eyes stung as the syrup reached them. The pain in his eyes matched with the severe cool from the ice left him in total shock. He shuddered as the liquid slid down his back.

Rory eyes were still closed in fear. He waited for the cold ice to touch his chin, but it never came. He opened one eye, wondering what delayed the jocks, who were now silent. His jaw dropped. All he could see was the back of a tall boy, whose blonde hair was now turning green at the ends. He recognized Sam immediately. Sam had saved him.

Sam wiped the syrup from his eyes, and glared murderously at Rick. He was so pissed off at him. He pulled his fist back and launched it at Rick's nose, sending him straight to the ground. Rick groaned in pain, clutching his nose, sprawled on the jocks dropped Rory and tried to restrain Sam, but Sam wasn't going down easily. He threw wild punches through his blind eyes, hitting two other hockey players. The jocks who held Rory grabbed Sam by the arms and held him up in the air. Sam kicked his dangling feet. Rick had recovered and was now standing in front of Sam. Rory watched in horror. He stood up and tried to pry one of the jocks off of Sam's arm, only to be elbowed into the lockers.

"You f*ckin bastard. Gettin' in the d*mn way." He said pulling his fist back, ready to strike Sam.

"HEY!" A voice boomed from the gym. Coach Sue emerged from the double doors. "Drop the boy, jockstraps!" She ordered. The hockey players looked at her with fear. They let go of Sam, letting him hit the hard floor. They moved away from Sam and Rory. "What did I tell you inbreds? No more of this crap, or you're suspended. Got it? Now get the hell out of here, You got detention with me for a week. Get ready morons, because you're going to polish every single one of my trophies." She said shooing them away from the boys. She led them down the hall, then she turned and nodded at the two teenagers on the floor. "Foreign kid. Blondie." She regarded them, then went about her business not bothering to ask if they were okay or not. She chased after the jocks, yelling more insults at them.

They both stared at her in shock. Sam smiled and shook his head in disbelief. Only Coach Sue. Rory looked back at Sam. He got up quickly, and tried to help Sam up to his feet.

"Sam, I am _so_ sorry." He said, pulling him off the ground. "Ye saved me...and got slushied...but ye saved me." He tried to wipe the syrup off of his face. "I'm so sorry ye got hit with that."

"Don't worry about it." Sam blinked rapidly, trying to restore his vision. The green syrup slipped from his hair, into his eye again. Rory wiped some of it away.

"Oh god, C'mon Sam." Rory said pulling Sam towards the nearest bathroom. "I'll help ye clean up." He guided Sam into the bathroom. He wet some paper towels and dabbed at Sam's eyes. Rory gazed into the lime green eyes as he wiped around them. There was still worry in them. Like he was still worried about Rory. "Oh Sam, yer shirt!"

Sam looked down. The collar of his white t-shirt was green.

"It's ruined now. I'm sorry." He dabbed at the collar trying to soak up most of the wet liquid.

"Rory, stop apologizing. It's alright." Sam and the rest of the glee club we're experienced enough to have a few extra shirts in their lockers for this very reason.

"But it's all my fault." Rory moaned as he dabbed the rest of the syrup out of Sam's hair. Sam pulled the shirt over his head, and wiped his neck with the dry end. Rory stood mesmerized by Sam's chiseled chest and well-defined abs. His face went red as he saw Sam staring at him.

"It's okay. I promise. I'm not mad at anyone but those jocks." He said running water over the shirt. "So...What _did_ you want to talk about anyways." He looked back at Rory with a grin. Rory chuckled, rubbing his was joking? At a time like this? And Rory couldn't even bring himself to be angry; the fact that he still cared about whatever Rory had to say was funny to him. His optimistic outlook made him feel less guilty.

"Sam Evans." He started. "I just don' know what to do anymore." Sam looked at him confused. "You run through my mind every single day. I can't go ten minutes without thinking about you." Sam smiled. "I wanted ye to come here, so I could tell ye I was going to move on. I wanted to stop whatever we had going...but I can't. And I realize that now..." Rory looked down at his feet. He chuckled again. "Who was I kiddin'? Me dating Sugar? She's great and all, but it's not the same. I don't feel for her the same I feel for you, and it's time I stopped lying to meself. How can something I feel so strongly about be wrong." Sam stepped towards him. "I'm just going to have to say screw my parents, and screw the church, because I can't stay away from you." He muttered, tears welling up in his eyes.

"I still can't believe ye took a slushie to the face for me."

Sam pulled him into an embrace. His bare muscled chest was against Rory's. Rory could feel Sam's heartbeat and the warmth radiating from his skin. His own heart was beating so fast and hard, he wondered if Sam could hear it's reverberation. "I'd do _anything_ for you, Rory." Sam gazed down at Rory's sparkling blue eyes. A droplet of syrup slid down his face. Rory reached up and wiped the drop away, grabbing Sam's head and bringing him down to a kiss.

Their kiss was so deep, both we're in a state of pure passion. All of Rory's unwanted feelings for Sam came back as Sam's soft lips were pressed against his. He couldn't help but feel safe in Sam's arms. He relished in the spark that sent tingles down his spine. It felt like they were kissing for an eternity. in this one kiss, they apologized for their blindness, for their naivety and foolishness. They realized now, how right this really was. How better it was _this_ way. Their kiss was so deep, the two boys didn't register the sound of the bathroom door opening and then shutting quickly. They broke apart minutes later, panting.

"I knew it." Sam said between breaths. "I knew you couldn't give up on us." He grinned. Rory blushed and smiled back, giving him another quick peck on the lips, just to feel the intensity of the spark again.

"But, I'm still scared of what could happen if people find out we're dating." He said burying his head in Sam's chest. Sam was silent. Rory looked up at his face, questioning his lack of words. Sam had a big grin on his face. "What?"

"So we're dating?" Rory thought. He did say that.

"I don't know if we can." He looked down.

"But you just said it yourself. Besides, we are alone in a bathroom, making out, me shirtless. If we're not, then something is really wrong here. You said you woul-"

"I know, I'm not saying I don't want too. But what about Sugar? This isn't fair to her. We shouldn't even be doing this...not now at least. I feel like I'm..._cheating_" He argued. Sam nodded; it kinda _was _cheating.

"You have to break up with her." He said. "And soon. If you hold this out any longer, it may make things worse. You're right, she doesn't deserve this." Rory shook his head, shooing away more bad thoughts. Sam held him tighter. "I just have so many conflicting feelings, Sam" Sam smiled sweetly. "But those are the best kind." He replied.

"I'm still afraid. I'm afraid of what those jocks may do, or what people may say, or what your parents will say;what my parents will say about us being together." He rambled. Sam positioned Rory's head so he was gazing directly into his beautiful blue eyes. He brought their lips together one more time, then looked back at his worried expression.

"You don't have to be afraid. We'll handle everything _together_. You won't be alone for it."

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry i haven't even put any attention into this piece. My semester finals took a large chunk out of my time. But now they're over :D. I stayed up all night writing this because...well I just couldn't stop. Anyways, Happy Holidays. You should be getting more updates over the break. Enjoy! =3**

**P.S. reviews plz **


	6. I'm Yours

**A Sory Fanfic. I sadly do not own Glee or any of these characters.**

**Rory has plans to spend Thanksgiving with Sugar...Sam no likey :)**

_**So here's what you missed on Glee: Sam sang a song to Rory telling him he wasn't going to give up on them. Rory was confused about his feelings for both Sam and Sugar and decided to just end things with Sam. Then the hockey team came and tried to slushie Rory at his locker, but Sam showed up like a superhero and saved him...Then Sam and Rory made out in the bathroom. And that's what you missed on Glee!**_

**S1E6 I'm Yours**

It was a lovely scene. Everyone was sitting at the dinner table, laughing, enjoying themselves, enjoying each others company. The smell of chicken and vegetables filled the dining room as they waited for Finn's mom to finish up the last of the cooking. Sam, Finn and Kurt's dad, Burt, were chatting about football, while Kurt and Rory watched them get all worked up, laughing to themselves. The Hudson-Hummels were nice enough to invite Rory to Sunday dinner and Rory was loving it. He felt just like a member of their...extended family.

Rory started laughing as he watched Sam waving his hands in the air trying to win an argument against Finn.

"It doesn't even matter! The Giants have Manning. Case closed. They're going to make it to the Super Bowl hands down and they're going to murder the Saints." Sam said crossing his arms. He spoke triumphantly like he knew he was correct and his judgment wouldn't be swayed. He glared at Finn waiting for a rebuttal that never came, then he smiled. Rory wasn't sure what was going on but he assumed Sam had just won his argument.

"Yeah right," Burt retaliated. Rory and Kurt shifter their attention to the man across from Sam. " We'll see this weekend, and I can guarantee the Saints will pull through." Kurt looked at Rory who he realized also had no idea what they were talking about. Rory shrugged back at him, content with watching the others argue. Rory didn't particularly like sports. He did play a little football, or soccer as they called it in America, when he was younger, but that was only because his father forced him to play in a desperate attempt for him to make friends. Although, listening to Sam talk about American football made it sound actually interesting. Well anything Sam said Rory found interesting.

The last two days had been hard on both Sam and Rory. Ever since they confessed their feelings in the bathroom on Friday, they were finally comfortable enough to hang out again, however, whenever they were together, they both just wanted to drag the other aside and show their affection. But one thing was still stopping them; Sugar. Rory's biggest concern was that he did not want to be the source of any infidelity in any relationship. He had no idea how he would break up with Sugar; he'd never had to dump somebody before, and he wasn't really fond of hurting anyone's feelings. Especially not when Sugar was such a good friend to him and how strong he knew Sugar's feelings for him seemed to be. He tried not to think about it, remembering how he had Sam now and Sam would help him through whatever he couldn't do alone...like a boyfriend.

"So Rory, how are you liking America so far?" Burt asked. Rory snapped out of his thoughts.

"Fine sir," He replied. "I love it here, I've seen and learned tons o' stuff."

"Well I'm sure Sam does a good job of showing you around. You two are just about inseparable." Burt laughed at the two boys who blushed.

"What can I say," Sam beamed, putting an arm around Rory and squeezing. "He's like a brother to me." Rory shuttered, thinking about how two 'brothers" would never do the stuff they did. Kurt tried to suppress a giggle, looking down at his plate. Sam looked at him with a glare telling him to "shut up".

"Who's hungry?" Finn's mom, Carol, said coming in with a big platter of fried chicken. "I've gotta feed all of you big men. Eat up, there's plenty more in the kitchen." She said putting the chicken down In the middle of the table. She bitterly slapped Finn's hand away as he reached for a drumstick. "Sam, would you and Rory please go get the vegetables? I'll start pouring the drinks." Kurt winked at Sam as he and Rory got up to go the kitchen.

Rory grabbed the mashed potatoes and corn, trying to balance them, when he felt arms wrap themselves around his waist. Sam rested his head on Rory's neck.

"Samuel!" He protested in mock surprise. "What are ye doing! I'm yer brother!" He giggled, prying Sam's arms off of him.

"I don't know, I've never been attracted to my brother before." Sam grinned. He grabbed the other vegetables from the stove. "Nothing says I can't flirt with my brother right? Even if he does still have a girlfriend."

"Mindless flirtin' leads to something more. That's a no no, Sam." Rory wagged his finger at him. He tried not to tease the boy, knowing that if Sam did try anything he may not want him to stop. Rory walked back into the dining room, Sam following. They placed the food on the table and sat back down. Burt led them in grace and immediately afterward, Finn was scooping spoonfuls of food onto his plate. Sam and Burt were doing the same.

"Sam can you pass the mashed potatoes?" Burt asked with a mouthful of chicken. Carol slapped him on the arm for being rude in front of a guest, then looked back at Rory with a sweet facial gesture.

Rory was about to grab the mashed potatoes himself, seeing as they were on he other side of him and would be out of Sam's way, but then Sam reached across, getting really close to his plate. He smirked and winked, letting no one else see. "Excuse me." he muttered. Then he passed the bowl to Burt, flexing his arm on the way back. Rory's face went red. Kurt couldn't stifle his laughter any longer.

"What's so funny?" Finn said. Kurt looked down covering his mouth. He pulled his phone out from his lap.

"Uh, just a cute text from Blaine, sorry." He lied. Sam raised an eyebrow at him.

"Kurt, no flirting with your boyfriend during dinner." Carol scolded him. Kurt put his phone in his pocket.

"Right, no flirting during dinner." He repeated, looking at Sam. The blonde rolled his eyes.

They ate their food quickly. Finn, Burt and Sam eating a majority of the large buffet. Finn and Kurt cleared the table while Carol retrieved a delicious looking apple pie from the kitchen. Rory helped himself to a large slice.

"Rory, hows Sugar?" Finn asked. Rory, Sam and Kurt immediately glared at him. "What?"

"Is Rory not supposed to have sugar or something?" Carol questioned worried.

"No mom, Sugar is Rory's girlfriend."

"Is she a stripper or something? Who names their child Sugar?" Carol asked. Her confused face changed after Kurt elbowed her, making her realize how rude that was, even though it was a very legitimate question.

"Really? Congrats man." Burt said. Rory looked down at his pie, losing his appetite. His face reddened. "What's she like?" Rory couldn't think. His head was foggy. He felt mixture of guilt and fear. Everyone was staring at him, Sam and Kurt shared a worried look.

"Uh, shes really pretty. A real nice girl; funny, smart, good singer. Right Rory?" Sam interjected, saving Rory from embarrassment. He nodded. Rory looked down at his plate again. "He gets a little embarrassed when people bring up how much of a cute couple they make." Sam said surprised with how easily he was able to come up with that excuse.

"How cute. Are you going to see her during your Thanksgiving break?" Carol asked. Rory was finally able to find his voice. If only there was a different topic being discussed.

"Actually, we planned...to spend Thanksgiving...together. " Sam hadn't known that part but he nodded, hoping his jealousy didn't show on the outside. Rory looked at him apologetically.

"Lucky you, spending Thanksgiving in a mansion." Finn smiled. Kurt made a mental note to kick Finn later that night for making Sam and Rory feel so uncomfortable. He enjoyed watching Sam and Rory's relationship slowly unfold and somehow he was able to keep up with everything, although he still didn't know how they became friends again, and Sam didn't intend on telling him.

Sam let Rory finish eating his pie before he announced that he'd be taking him home. Rory could tell Sam was a little distraught after finding out about his plans with Sugar. He felt bad that he didn't tell him.

"Boy am I full." Rory said as he climbed into the passenger seat of Sam's truck. "Wasn't that pie just amazin'?" Rory tried to lift Sam's spirits. Sam sat in the drivers seat with the hands on the wheel, in deep thought. The car was not even on yet. Rory nudged him.

"What?"

"Wasn't dinner great?"

"Oh, yeah, I guess, it went great up until the end." He said starting the car. They drove in an awkward silence. Sam concentrated on driving, wanting to break the silence but unsure as to how. There wasn't much on his mind other than the image of Sugar and Rory and it made his stomach feel all jumbled up in knots.

"Are ye mad?" Rory asked, breaking the tension.

"No, it's just...I guess I'm just surprised. And shocked. Didn't really see that coming." He confessed.

"Ye mean me spending Thanksgiving with Sugar? I'm sorry. We made the plans a while ago, so I guess it slipped my mind. I wish I could say I won't go since it makes ye this uncomfortable, but I promised her. Besides, she is _still_ my girlfriend." Sam huffed. He ran his hand through his hair.

"I know. I guess I'm just a little jealous. I was hoping after what happened on Friday you would...well you'd be with me. But I guess I'll have to share you with Sugar. I can settle with being your brother for the time being." He joked, mussing Rory's hair. "But when were you planning on breaking up with her?"

"Soon." Rory stated. Sam didn't want to be rude and press on, so he left it at that. "If ye want, we can see each other during the week. Hang out a little."

"I can't, I was planning on looking for a new job. I love working at the garage with Burt and Finn, but I need to get out more. But we can hang out on Saturday. We can go to the mall." Sam said hopefully. Maybe this time the trip will end better. Rory agreed, happy he could spend time with Sam again. He felt like he had his best friend back, except this time he didn't have to hold back any of his feelings, well at least not until he ended things with Sugar.

Sam pulled up in the Pierce's driveway. Rory unbuckled his seatbelt. Sam leaned over trying to give Rory a quick kiss before he left.

"Whoa, whadya think yer doing?" He exclaimed backing away.

"Giving you a goodbye kiss."

"We can't kiss. I'm still dating Sugar. That's technically unfaithfulness and it's not right."

"So a quick kiss is cheating, but making out in the bathroom is perfectly acceptable?" Sam argued with a raised eyebrow.

"That was an exception, but no more. Not until everything gets straightened out. But, I guess a friendly hug wouldn't be too bad."

Sam sighed. He agreed, but only if he could walk Rory to the door. Rory shrugged seeing no harm in that. Sam escorted Rory to the front door with his arm around his shoulders. When they reached the door, Sam turned Rory around swiftly, holding him tightly in his arms. He gazed deeply into Rory's beautiful blue eyes. Rory hugged him lightly, then tried to pry himself out of his embrace. Rory saw Sam's disappointed face.

"Hey, ye should be lucky it's not just a handshake, That would be downright mean." Sam laughed pulling him into another quick hug. "Bye Sam. See ye Saturday." He said going inside the door. Sam walked back to his truck unusually happy, even though he just got rejected. He couldn't stop thinking about how grateful he was to have Rory back.

Rory walked blissfully up the stairs in his room, saying hell to the Pierce's who were in the kitchen talking. He got to his room and noticed Brittany's door was open. She was sitting in the middle of her bed wrapping Lord Tubbington's head up in a scarf.

"Hello Brittany." He said with a dreamy gaze.

"Oh you're back. How was your date with Sam?" Rory sighed but a smile was still stuck on his face.

"It wasn't a date. Every time I go out with Sam it's not a date."

"Are there times when it is a date?"

"I don't go on dates with Sam." Rory said quickly, getting confused. *Well at least not yet* He added happily in his head.

The days passed by slowly. Monday, Rory read a book. Tuesday, He slept in, and the helped Brittany clean up around the house. And earlier Wednesday, Rory and Brittany played scrabble, however, Brittany took hours with her turns and had to have Lord Tubbington help her make words. Rory lost.

Rory sighed as he laid back on his bed. He was nervous about spending Thanksgiving with Sugar tomorrow. She was going to pick him up around noon, enough time for Rory to gather his thoughts. He was planning on breaking up with her later that night, hopefully after her relatives were gone to avoid any awkward moments. Still he had no idea what he was doing or how he was going to put it nicely.

He was about to chicken out and try it later, or whenever he could muster up the courage, but the thought of lying to Sugar and faking feelings for her made him feel guilty. Rory was determined not to make Sugar cry though. He didn't want to be the bad guy. He decided that if he was going to do this, he'd need some assistance.

Rory rolled out of bed. He knocked on Brittany's bedroom door, opening it slowly. Brittany was on the floor putting nail polish on her cat's claws. Brittany looked up noticing him.

"Hey Rory." She greeted. She noticed his confused face. "What? Its only fair. He did mine." She showed Rory her feet which were painted with perfect red and green stripes. He just shook his head. He'd learned by now not to question her.

"Brittany, could I ask ye somethin'?" Brittany nodded. Rory thought quickly. "Well, my friend needs some advice-"

"Is your friend also a leprechaun?" Brittany interrupted.

"Yeah, My leprechaun friend is datin' this girl. He says she's really great, but he doesn't feel a connection with her. He called me askin' for help and I didn't know what to tell him." Brittany nodded, urging him forward. Rory swallowed nervously. "But there's this other...person, that he _really _likes and they really like him too. He asked me how he would go about breakin' up with that girl,soon, so he could be with his other...person, without hurtin' the other one because he still really wants to be friends? " Brittany thought about it. Rory shifted nervously waiting for her answer.

"Why cant the leprechaun just use magic and split himself in half so everyone can be happy?"

"Magic doesn't work like that Britt."

"Hmm, well if I was your leprechaun friend, I wouldn't break up with this girl until after Thanksgiving. Do leprechauns even celebrate Thanksgiving?" She asked. Rory shrugged. "Well if they do, don't do it until afterward. It would ruin her holiday. But if you do it some time before Christmas where she still has time to get over the break up before the holidays, they may be able to stay friends."

Rory was no doubt surprised. Such a logical and plausible solution to his problem. He was glad he went to a girl for advice about this sort of thing. Brittany gave really good advice.

"Thanks Britt." He said confidently, taking his phone out of his pocket. "I'll tell him." He left the room, letting Brittany go back to her business. Brittany grabbed Lord Tubbington's paw and began painting it a nice shiny red color.

"What Lord Tubbington?" She asked her cat. "No Rory wasn't talking about himself and Sugar, he was talking about his leprechaun friend in Ireland. You really need to listen more. And stay away from drugs, they're making you think crazy thoughts."

**~~~O.0~~~**

Sam paced his room in frustration. He didn't know why this was such a huge deal to him, but he was so bent on being perfect that he couldn't choose on an impulse. He was getting nowhere trying to make this tough decision on his own. He needed professional assistance.

"Kurt!" He called walking into the living room. Kurt and Finn were sitting on the couch watching television. They both stopped watching when Sam came in. "I can't decide on which shirt I should wear." In his right hand, Sam held a blue shirt on a hanger with a dark blue jacket to match, and in his left hand he held a green shirt with a lighter green plaid button down. Finn looked at him in disbelief.

"The green one...?" Kurt said squinting. Finn gave Kurt the same look. He couldn't believe what was going on. "I'm not sure. The green brings out your eyes, so I'd go with that, but only if your okay with being just a tad bit cold for a while." Sam nodded. The green was his first choice.

"Uh, Sam? Why the fuss over your outfit?" Finn asked.

"Rory and I are going to the mall tomorrow. Maybe catch a movie while we're there."

"Still why the fuss over your outfit?"

Sam shrugged, folding the blue shirt and jacket over his arm and straightening out the other set. He wanted everything to be nice. Now that he realized his feelings for Rory he noticed himself caring a lot about what Rory thought. Earlier that Friday when Sam was buying cologne, he ended up purchasing three entirely different scents, unsure as to whether Rory would like them or not. Now he was becoming self conscious about how he dressed.

"So the green right?" He asked again just to be sure, ignoring Finn's question.

"Yeah, plus the lighter green shirt compliments your dyed hair." He said with a chuckle.

"Oh ha ha" He replied statistically. Sam agreed with Kurt. The green did look better. Green was Rory's favorite color too.

He didn't know why he felt so close to Rory. He'd been friends with him for only about two months and only realized he liked Rory more than friends a week ago. Still he felt like he knew everything about the boy and every moment he spent with him, he couldn't help but feel happy and...well grateful that he had someone to make him feel that way again. After Quinn, Santana, and Mercedes dumping him for other guys, Sam had given up on love. Obviously being a nice guy and caring about girls wasn't working and he would probably never get another girl to like him. Never had he thought that he'd begin to feel this way about another _guy_. He only hoped that Rory felt there connection just as strongly as he did.

"Thanks for the help Kurt. Later Finn." He said as he exited the living room. His spirits were lifted. Sam couldn't wait to see Rory, even if he couldn't really hug...or kiss him. Still, he would be able to hang with his best friend

.

How lovely it would be to say that Rory awoke to the sound of birds chirping and the light slowly shining on his face, but sadly that was not the case. He awoke to the annoying sound of his alarm beeping in his ear. He reached out toward his nightstand to shut it off. He blindly patted the surface searching for the source of the beeping. The sound was somehow getting louder. He opened his eyes, frustrated. His alarm wasn't on the nightstand, but it was really close. The sound was getting louder than he was used to. He turned in his bed to see the small piece of machinery staring him right in his face, being held by a hand near his ear.

"Rise and Shine Rors." Sam greeted with a huge adorable smile. Despite his rough awakening, he couldn't help but smile back. He couldn't be angry with Sam for too long. He rolled his eyes at him.

"Brittany!" He yelled in the direction of his bedroom doors. He could hear giggling from the other room. Rory needed to have a talk with her about letting Sam into his room. He pushed the off button his alarm clock turning off the incessant noise. "What the devil are ye doing here Sam? It's 10 a.m, we weren't plannin' on goin' anywhere till noon."

"I wanted to surprise you." Sam said leaping out of the bed. He opened the bedroom curtains letting the little light that made it past the thick dense clouds flood into the room. Rory pulled the covers up over his head. "Come on, get out of bed and get dressed. There's a movie I thought you'd like but it plays early. Let's go, get moving." He urged him.

"Ye have to get out first."

"Why?"

"Cus" He mumbled from beneath his blanket.

"Cus why?" Sam said pulling the covers off of him. His face went red. Rory's pale white skin was shown, contrasted by the dark colors of his sheet. His half naked body surprised Sam. Rory's face flushed as he watched Sam stare at his bare back and legs. The only clothing he was wearing was a pair of tight white briefs that hugged his rear. Sam took a step back not sure what to do now. Rory quickly pulled the blanket over his naked body.

"I sleep in my underwear." He said concealing his body with the fabric. "Out." He pointed to the door. Sam laughed, but noticed the serious expression on his face. He wasted no time exiting the room. Rory sighed rubbing his forehead.

He quickly showered and got dressed and hurried down the stairs to see Sam. Him and Brittany were lounging on the couch in conversation. Brittany waved and giggled when she saw him standing in the archway.

"Good Morning Rory, how did my advice help your leprechaun friend?" Sam looked at Rory with a confused facial expression. Rory shook his head saying "don't ask." He sat down in the arm chair and asked Brittany where the Pierce's went. She told them how her parents went out to talk to a guy about getting a swimming pool put in in the backyard. Apparently if you buy one around winter it's cheaper. Rory couldn't remember the last time he actually spent quality time with Brittany's parents. He made a mental reminder to sit down and chat with them soon.

They sat around for about an hour, losing track of time talking and watching Saturday morning cartoons. Then, Rory saw Invader Zim on the TV Guide, and of course he had to watch the entire episode. But halfway through he got a phone call from his parents. He excused himself and went out into the hall to talk with them.

They could hear a lot of surprise in Rory's voice as he spoke to his family. Also a lot of words that sounded like nonsense. Brittany and Sam tried not to be rude and listen in on his conversation, but their curiosity got the better of them. Rory sounded as if he was getting tired of their talk. He returned to the living room ten minutes later, massaging his temples.

"What's up?"

"My parents." Sighed the brunette. Usually when his parents talked to him, they would talk about how much they missed him and he would feel the same way and want to just jump on a plane and go back to them, but now things were different. Sure he wanted to see them again, but he wanted to stay in America as well. He really wished he could live in both countries. "First my da tells me they have a big surprise, and doesn't tell me anything about what it is. Then me mum got on and told me about how much she missed me. Then she went on about how she hated me for leaving, then said she couldn't wait for me to come back so she could give me a big hug. It was hurtful and confusin'. Like she was bipolar or somethin'. Makes me feel bad for leaving in the first place."

"But if you didn't, we would have never met, and God knows what you'd do without me." Sam joked with a grin. His humor brought a smile to Rory's face. The brunette threw a throw-pillow at the boy. "You can always go visit right?"

"I'm not sure. Its a lot of money to fly out there. Maybe if I saved up all the allowance they send me. " He pondered. They went back to watching their television show. When it ended, Sam and Rory bid their friend a goodbye and were off to the mall.

After Sam rushed Rory into the movie theater, covering his eyes so he wouldn't see the title above the door, Rory was finally able to relax. He'd already engulfed half of his large popcorn, since he neglected breakfast for the day, by the time the title of the movie flashed upon the large screen; Revenge of the Leprechaun. He slowly turned his head to Sam. The blonde sat in his seat, excited as ever, a big grin plastered on his face. This was the movie he thought Rory might like. Rory kept thinking to himself *it can't be that bad or cliché...at least he thought about you...*.

Throughout the movie Sam had somehow slipped his arm around Rory's shoulders when he wasn't looking. He wasn't afraid of being seen by anyone in such a dark theater, and they sat all the way in the back .Rory had yet to even notice his arm until Sam tried to pull him in closer. He shrugged away, remembering Sugar and his morals. Sam frowned returning his attention to the movie that he wasn't really watching until now. The leprechaun was chasing a group of teenagers down a road at night, overturning cars. The leprechaun grabbed one a teenage girl and ripped her head off with his bare hands. His eyes were wide in shock. Glancing at Rory to see his reaction surprised him even more. Rory was watching with a smile on his face. In Rory's left ear, however, was something the boy had never noticed before.

"Rory? Where'd you get that earring?" He whispered. In his ear was a small blue stud earring. Now that he acknowledged it, the gem wouldn't stop sparkling. Covering his ear with his hand, Rory cursed to himself. He'd forgotten to take it out. Sam gently took his hand off to get a better view. The gem looked real.

"Um..." He started, giving up the charade. "Sugar got it for me yesterday." He said with a whisper. "We kinda went Black Friday shopping. Now shush, and watch the movie." Trying to pay attention to the movie again wasn't working for Sam anymore though. His jealousy was too big to ignore. Sugar went shopping and bought him such an expensive looking gem.

"Wait, so she drove all the way out to Brittany's just to go shopping with you?" Sam pressed on. He tried not to raise his voice above a whisper. Rory chuckled at Sam's jealousy. "That's so weird, she just saw you on Thursday." He watched Rory's face go red in the light coming from an explosion in the movie. "What?"

"I kinda...never went home."

"What!" The people sitting in front of them shushed. Sam had to restrain himself from telling them to off as well. Trying to keep his jealousy and mild anger in check, he leaned in closer to Rory. "You spent the night with her? Do you know what she's going to think?"

"Calm down, it's a long story. It was late and her dad thought it would be better if I just stayed the night in one of their guest rooms. No biggy." Argued Rory. Sam was dumb-struck. He crossed his arms over his chest and sunk down in his seat, realizing there wasn't much he could do; it's not like Rory and him were dating or anything. Sam watched the rest of the movie in silence. Sure Rory felt a little bad about it, but he was sure when Sugar's dad asked him to stay the night that he wouldn't be doing anything that God would frown upon.

The movie ended, and Sam sulked out of the movie theater with Rory tracing behind.

"Well, surprisingly, I thoroughly enjoyed the movie."He declared.

"Of course you did, you smiled everytime someone got killed." Sam pointed out.

"Yeah, Because I know be'er. My granddad used to tell me stories all the time where people take a leprechaun's gold and get killed. Moral of the story 'never take a leprechaun's gold'. They were askin' for it." Sam was almost going to laugh but then he saw the twinkling of Rory's earring again.

"That thing annoys me." He said glaring at it. "It's like it's mocking me."

"Just a harmless gift. C'mon, don' let it get ye all bent out of shape." He said nudging Sam with his elbow. They walked around aimlessly for a while. Sam had to use force to keep Rory away from the direction of the Hot Topic.

The food court was packed that day. A lot of the tables and chairs were pushed to the back. A large stage was constructed in the middle of the dining area. Everyone was crowded around the stage watching a performer. A man, about twenty, was playing a ukulele while singing his heart out to some song which Sam thought sounded a little like Hawaiian. They pushed their way through the crowd to get an acceptable view of him. Rory nodded his head along with the beat quickly getting swept up in the music; the man was exceptionally talented. He noticed a banner on the stage that read "Get Discovered! Singers, Dancers, Actors, and Musicians wanted!". He pointed it out to Sam, just as the man with the ukulele exited. A short man in a suit took the stage with a microphone.

"Wasn't that something?" The crowd roared in excitement. Sam noticed the "Explore Talent Agency" logo. Apparently this was some type of mall competition to get famous. His mouth stretched into a wide smile. "While we wait for our next act to get prepared, any volunteers from the audience to perform. Who knows, you may get discovered." The crowd went dead silent. Rory scoffed. Who in their right mind would believe they could get famous from a meaningless mall competition.

"Ooh Over Here!" Sam bellowed. The announcer pointed to Sam. Before he knew it, Rory was being dragged onto the stage by his friend. Despite his protests, Sam was convinced that Rory would love this. He grabbed one of the acoustic guitars the agency had prepared for musicians and addressed the audience. Rory tried to exit the stage quickly, but Sam wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Hello! Ladies and Gentlemen, I am Sam and this is Rory. We're going to sing a little song for you."

"No Sam, what are ye thinking? I can't do this! Look at all those people." He gestured to the massive herd of an audience surrounding the relatively small stage. Everyone was staring at Rory, no longer paying attention to Sam. The Irish teen began sweating from anxiety.

"Please Rory?" Begged Sam using his best puppy dog eyes and sticking his lip out. "I'll be your bestest friend." He tried his best to sound adorable. The incessant sparkle in his earring, only matched by the bright blue light in Rory's eyes, held Sam's attention and Rory could tell. His face flushed and he covered the gem with his hand.

"It's not that Sam...I- I'm...afraid." He mumbled under his breath. His back turned to the crowd, he stared at the guitar around Sam's neck, just wishing he was as brave as Sam was; ready to perform in front of over a hundred strangers he'd never even met. He felt insignificant. Sam could do this on his own, yet he insisted on Rory being there with him.

"Remember what I said, you don't have to be afraid, you're not alone.

Sam approached the microphone stand, giving an awkward wave to the crowd, strumming out the notes to his own favorite song. The audience watched mesmerized as he began singing, and Rory didn't blame them. Sam was amazingly talented, even more so than the ukelele player who played previously. Sam turned to Rory motioning him to the front of the stage. Hesitantly, Rory made his way downstage, just as the chorus came around. He felt confident enough to sing with Sam, as long as he wasn't alone.

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_ It cannot wait, I'm yours_

His voice was shaky, but he was proud as ever that he was even able to muster up the courage to sing with Sam. The blonde boy beamed listening to his best friends voice, proud. Sam leaned his head on Rory's shoulder while still playing at an abnormal angle, in an attempt to loosen him up. Rory blushed, wondering what the people in the crowd were thinking of the sight.

_Well open up your mind and see like me_

_ Open up your plans and damn you're free_

_ Look into your heart and you will find love love love love_

As the brunette scanned the crowd, he couldn't shake the gaze of a particular audience member. A man in all black with a long thick mustache sitting in one of the chairs in the front row stared directly into Rory's eyes, a smug grin on his face and one eyebrow raised. The way he looked at Rory, his expression, chilled him to the bone. He must not have been doing good; that must have been why he was almost laughing at Rory's. Great. Now Rory was making Sam look bad being so uptight.

*I'm sorry, Sam. I'm still afraid.* He kept singing, but everytime he missed a note or cracked, he could see Sam cringe and give a quick glance. Rory really needed to loosen up before he had a fainted on stage. Rory searched the audience for something to distract after he noticed the man burst out into laughter at him, making him flustered. He looked to the back discovering all the people nodding their heads and clapping silently, being supportive, and he smiled. Sam watched in awe as Rory ran quickly to one the keyboards on the side of the stage and began playing wildly, as if Sam's support instilled the bravery of a warrior in him. *I can do it. Sam can and so can I.*

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_ It cannot wait, I'm sure_

_ There's no need to complicate, our time is short_

_ This is our fate, I'm yours_

Rory had just about taken over the song. The brunette sang the main lead and Sam happily took backup vocals, impressed with Rory's ability. The audience was going mad. The image of Rory standing at the keyboard playing chords and keys synced in perfect timing to Sam's guitar playing amazed everyone, even Sam himself. The bridge came around and Sam gazed at Rory as he began scatting. Rory glared at the man in the audience who was still grinning at him, but now was clapping along with the audience. He couldn't even remember why he was so afraid in the first place. This felt exhilarating, as if every person in the audience's applause was fueling him. Rory could see Sam smiling on his left only making him play better.

They received a standing ovation from the entire food court. Sam put the agency's guitar down and grabbed Rory's hand bringing him downstage. Together, they bowed, both beaming with joy. The announcer came on stage and took them to the back to fill out the proper paperwork for performing.

"What the heck was that?" Sam asked lifting Rory off the ground. "I knew you could sing but...Scatting? And since when have you been able to play the piano?" He gave him two quick kisses on the cheek; Rory nervously looked around checking for anyone watching the two. "You're not mad at me are you? I did kinda force it on you."

"Are ye kiddin' Sammy! I did it! That was amazin'. It was such a rush, all that applause felt so good. Like, I don' know, cocaine or something. I can't believe it. I. Did. It. I wanna do it again!" He mused. "Maybe if we go back, they'll let us do another." Sam pushed him in the opposite direction laughing. If Rory kept this up he may end up like Rachel.

**~~~XD~~~**

Thanksgiving break eventually ended, however, Rory was satisfied with how swell it turned out. He got to spend tons of time with Sam and Sugar, whom he thought of as his best friends, only Sam a little more than that. The Monday back from school Rory noticed Sugar was very distant. She didn't speak unless Rory initiated conversation first and whenever he did she would tense up as if waiting for something painful. He knew he had to break up with her soon per Brittany's advice, but he felt like Sugar was going through something bad at the time. Everytime Rory wanted to end things and make everything right again, something happened making the breakup seem wrong.

That Tuesday, Rory and Artie sat at lunch alone. Sam and Blaine had gone to the library to study for their English final which Sam was pretty sure he would fail without all-nighters and study groups. Rory didn't mind though, he never got to spend time with Artie alone, he barely knew him.

Artie bragged about how well their number for the duet competition went. Their "I Want It That Way" by the Backstreet Boys was memorable but Rory couldn't help but think of how much greater all the applause he and Sam received the Saturday before was compared to the applause from the glee club.

Lunch wasn't even halfway over and Rory already missed Sam's company. Artie was beginning to notice how zoned out Rory was and felt a saddened by the frown on his face.

"Everything alright Rory? You seem a little lost." He snapped his fingers in front of Rory's face, catching his attention. "Anything troubling you?"

"No," Sighed Rory. "At least nothing you could help with."

"Don't let the wheelchair fool you, I've been around the block a few times." Rory laughed at his joke, thinking about the consequences of telling someone his problems.

"Can you keep a secret?" Artie nodded. "Well...I think I like someone. I mean _really_ like someone."

"Oh, you think...you're in love...with Sugar." Crossing his arms, Artie leaned back in his chair waiting for a response.

"Someone other than Sugar." Rory scanned Artie's face for any signs of anger.

"Why not just break up with her then? I'm assuming you don't like her as much as she likes you?"

"I don't know how!" He clasped his head with his hands. "And now I feel 'orrible because we kissed and things are going so fast and-"

"Wait, wait, you kissed who?" Artie asked. "Sugar or this other girl?"

"The other..."

"Rory that's cheating!"

"I know, but I couldn't help it, it was spur of the moment."

"That doesn't make it okay. It's not right." Rory hadn't expected Artie to get so angry with him. "You need to do something, quick, and quit stringing her along like this, she deserves better." He rolled back from the table, and stormed out of the lunchroom, mowing through people in anger.

As if things weren't hard enough, now Artie laid on the pressure to push things faster than he had decided using Brittany's advice.

**~~~=S~~~**

It was late in the afternoon. Sam sat on his bed rereading passages of _The Scarlet Letter_, unsure as to what Nathaniel Hawthorne was even thinking when he wrote the novel. He tried to read the chapters and then go back over them with the outline Blaine made for him but it never made sense. English was his hardest class, mainly because of his dyslexia, and if he didn't get a good grade on this final he'd fail. Sam was about to give Blaine a call for help, but his phone began ringing itself; a phone call from "Best Friend Rory". He answered quickly.

"Hey Rors." He waited for Rory to reply. Finally after a long silence, he did.

"I did it." He said sullenly.

"Did what?"

"I...did _it._" Sam was still confused as to what exactly Rory did.

"After glee club rehearsal. Sugar invited me over to her house to study and...I finally did it. It was so weird though. I felt incomplete afterwards, like I missed something; it all happened so fast." Sam almost dropped the phone.

"Ro- Rory, you did what? How could you!" He yelled through the phone.

"Whadya mean? Ye wanted me to break up with her. I did."

"Wait...That's what you meant by 'it'? You broke up with her?"

"What else would 'it' be?"

"...That's not important. But how did it go? Did she take it hard?" He could hear Rory sighing over the phone.

"I don't know. We kind of broke up with each other. It was a mutual feelin', we agreed to it. She actually brought it up."

"Wait, I don't understand."

"Yea, neither do I. I can barely remember how it happened, but I know for sure we ended it."

"What happened afterward?"

"Nothing, we...studied chemistry. Made normal conversation like it didn't even happen."

Sam wanted to be happy. He wanted to be excited to finally have Rory to himself, but like Rory he felt incomplete.

"Do you feel as sad as I do?" He asked in a soft voice.

"Yes. I hope we can still be friends."

"Do you want me to come over? We can just hang. It's not that late."

"No Sam. Thank ye, but I want to be alone for awhile." He replied. Rory hung up the phone. Sam knew how he felt. After he broke up with someone, alone time was all that was necessary. Rory would be back to himself again after the weekend was over, he was sure of it.

Rory sat on his desk chair. The first time he'd actually been able to relax the entire day. He couldn't get the image of Sugar out of his head, or the sound of her voice when she brought up Sam earlier that day. She told him to "go for it". He wondered what she meant. If she was really saying what he thought she was

**~~~l-l~~~**

"Hey Sugar. You got a minute?" Sugar looked up from her purse at the tall blonde standing in front of her. She put the makeup in her hands back into her bag. The choir room was empty. After glee club rehearsal everyone was gone within seconds, which was abnormal for a Monday. Sugar smiled at the boy sweetly patting the chair next to her.

"Sure Sam, what's up." She responded. She knew exactly what he wanted to talk about.

"I hope you don't mind but...I wanted to know...I'm sorry this is kind of rude but how did the breakup with Rory go. He seemed a little shaken by it." He asked taking the seat next to her.

"It was mutual really. I could tell he had something on his mind though, ever since Thanksgiving break." Sugar decided not to bead around the bush, she got straight to what Sam really wanted to know. "I understood everything after thinking about it. There wasn't really a spark when we kissed. I didn't feel like I had a 'boyfriend', he was more like a 'boy toy'. I only like the idea of him." Sam nodded urging her to continue.

"I could also tell there was someone else in the picture." Sugar said, looking away from Sam as she searched though her purse for her pocket mirror. "While you're here Sam, could you give this back to Rory? He tried to leave it at my house, but I want him to keep it. Always trying to be nice, he's such a great kid." She handed him a small black box with Rory's blue earring in it. "Whoever Rory really likes sure is lucky. He's a sweet kid and deserves someone just as amazing as he is. Make sure he knows that he's still my friend. I better get a call tonight, we have a chemistry final coming up." She laughed. Sam tried not to look suspicious when she spoke about the "other person".

"Hey Sam what's takin' ye?" Rory stopped quickly in the doorway of the choir room. Sugar waved energetically, as did Sam. "Uh, hi."

"Hey sweetie. Hows it hanging?" Sugar asked blowing him a kiss.

"Uh, fine. Are you ready to go Sam?"

"Yeah, I'll be right there." Sam answered laughing hysterically with Sugar. He said goodbye to Sugar and walked with Rory out into the hallway. Sugar watched from her chair as Sam put an arm around Rory's waist and Rory smiled widely at him. She couldn't help but smile too seeing him so happy.

Sugar remembered walking swiftly down the hallway with her backpack the Friday before the break, hurrying to turn in a research paper that was due earlier that day. Unfortunately she was at the doctors all day, but her history teacher wasn't going to let her turn it in late. She huffed as she angrily turned the corner to the main hall. Then, she noticed Rory hurrying a what seemed to be disoriented Sam into the boys bathroom. She hurried after him worried for why both boys looked like they just rolled around on the floor. As she got to the door her heart raced as she realized she was going into the boys bathroom. She grabbed the handle anyways.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing, Richie Rich?" Sue scolded her from down the hall. "I hope you weren't planning on going in there. That smell alone is a fate worse than death. I may not like you glee kids, but dying at the hands of those toxic male fumes would be horrible, wait till the janitor comes around and cleans it." Sugar wasn't sure if she was in trouble or not, seeing as she just tried to enter the boy's bathroom but Coach Sue apparently didn't care. Sue went back to the gym after making sure Sugar left and went down another hallway.

Sugar made sure the coast was clear before she ran back to the bathroom. The softly yanked the door open. She gasped as she observed Rory and a shirtless green haired Sam kissing passionately. She quickly closed the door running off back to her car, not caring about her research paper anymore. She yelled at her driver to take her home, tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

That night she didn't sleep at all. She trying to understand why she wasn't hurt that much by it. She felt betrayed, and cheated on but it didn't hurt as bad. Sugar knew Sam and Rory were close and she was surprised that she never saw this coming. Rory was different around Sam than he was around her, this she could tell easily before they started dating. His feelings were much more genuine with Sam; never had he even hugged with so much love and affection as he did with Sam in that bathroom. Sugar couldn't be mad at Rory for following his heart.

She blinked away a tear as she watched Sam and Rory walk toward the parking lot, remembering her promise to not cry over their parting. It was a happy event, not one to think about for weeks feeling sorry for herself. Rory was obviously in love with Sam. Sugar knew she would find someone eventually She was happy for him and wasn't going to mull over what could have been when she knew that it wouldn't have been right.

"You better take care of him Sam Evans."

**A/N: Just uploaded another Sory fanfic and would love if you read that as well :D. Also making this a Mature Fanfic. Just realized I can actually write smut pretty well which comes in handy since next chapter is the inevitable "Christmas" chapter. **

**Reviews plz =3**


	7. The Most Extraordinary Blue Christmas 1

**A Sory Fanfic. I sadly do not own Glee or any of these characters.**

**The Inevitable Christmas chapter(s). **

_**So here's what you missed on Glee: During dinner with the Hudson Hummels, Sam found out that Rory was spending Thanksgiving with Sugar. Later he found out that Rory spent the night at her house (Scandalous). Sam made Rory perform on stage in some mall competition making Rory become star crazy. Lastly, Rory finally broke up with Sugar. And that's what you missed on Glee!**_

**S1E7 The Most Extraordinary Blue Christmas Part 1**

_I'll have a Blue Christmas that's certain_

_And when the blue heartache stops hurting_

_You'll be doin' all right, with your Christmas of white_

_But I'll have a blue blue Christmas_

"Rory, wait up!" Sam followed after Rory who'd ran off after his song had finished. The younger teen was speed walking out of the choir room, emotionally in turmoil. Sam caught up with him and grasped his hand tightly. "What was that about?"

Rory took his hand back politely, looking around for other students who may have seen them. "Ye heard me. I can't go see my family this Christmas."

"But you're taking it really hard." Sam argued taking the brunette's hands in his again. "Can spending Christmas in America, just once, be that bad? What are the Pierces doing this year anyway?"

The boy shrugged. "I don't even know, they're going to see some gay Santa Claus." Sam cocked an eyebrow in his confusion. "Something about Santa Fé."

"Oh," The blonde exclaimed. "That sounds fun though."

"It would be fun if I was going with them. They only paid for three tickets."

"That's horrible, they can't leave you all alone on your first American Christmas!" Sam had half a mind to go to the Pierces and tear them a new one for leaving Rory like this.

"It's not their fault Sam. I was supposed to be gone, they can't change the fact that I won't be." Sam shook his head. No wonder Rory was so...well...blue. "Y'know, maybe it's not so bad. I'll have a bit o' privacy. Ye could come over and we could hang." He nudged Sam with a flirty grin. The blonde looked down at his feet.

"I'm going to Kentucky for Christmas." He replied sullenly. Rory frowned, unsure of what to do now. Sam was his backup plan, his only thing else to look forward to this Christmas season.

Sam pulled Rory into his chest, nestling his chin in Rory's thick brown locks of hair. He checked the hallway, for Rory's sake, for any of the other glee club members or passing students.

"Don't be sad Rors. I'll think of something. Maybe we can pay for a ticket for you to go with the Pierces." Rory shook his head, explaining to Sam how he'd gone through every possible option; he was left with spending Christmas alone in a big empty house.

"I could always stay with you." Sam offered.

"No way, then I'd feel worse for keepin' ye away from yer family." Sam was at a loss for words to console his boyfriend. It hurt him to think of Rory being alone for so long; almost two weeks in solitude while everyone else was away with family enjoying themselves. Sam seemed to be taking the news harder than Rory was. "It's not that bad, besides ye could still come over later before you leave." He gave Sam an impish smile.

"What happened to the pure Rory?" Sam mused. Rory and Sam had fooled around a bit a while before, and since then Rory couldn't stop craving sexual release. Sam was happy to oblige. "How about I take you out instead? Cheer you up. Breadstix?"

"That sounds great." The brunette pulled Sam around the corner of the hallway as he noticed the sound of footsteps and laughter reaching the choir room door. Glee club was letting out. "But, I could get over it really fast, you don't need to go to all the trouble of a date."

Sam shrugged. "I don't like to see my boyfriend sad." He said with a smile. The younger teen beamed at his mention of "boyfriend". The word sounded nice and warm. He never thought in a million years he'd enjoy having a boyfriend of his own.

**~~~gLee~~~**

A wide grin was permanently etched across the face of the blonde boy as he drove down the highway, recklessly neglecting the speed limit. Rory sat gripping the edge of his seat, in fear of his life. Sam had shown up at the Pierce home at seven to pick his boyfriend up, but Brittany and her parents were not there. They had apparently gone to visit one of Brittany's relatives before they left for Santa Fé. Rory begged for Sam to tell him why he was so excited, but Sam ignored his questions with a finger to his lips.

The snow outside was coming down hard, blanketing the ground in inches of snow. Sam pulled into the parking lot of the italian restaurant. Rory shifted nervously in his seat. He gazed outside at the brightly lit building, worried about how their date would look to other people. They weren't like everyone else. It scared him to even think of how people would react to him even looking at Sam the wrong way. His hand rested on the door handle.

His sight of the building was obscured by a figure. Sam waved a hand in front of the brunette's face.

"You okay?" He asked opening the door. Dazed, Rory nodded. The boy attempted to exit Sam's truck, but the older teen placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Rory, kiss me." He demanded. Sam looked into his soft pleading blue eyes.

"What?"

"Just do it, now." Rory eyed him suspiciously wanting an explanation for Sam's odd behavior. The blonde sighed. "I get it. You're scared...about-...us. Completely understandable. But as long as we are together..being together, there's always going to be something. I want you to kiss me now, show me how you feel so you don't have to worry about what other people think." Rory looked down not wanting to make eye contact. Sam took the initiative and pressed his lips against the younger teens. Rory's eyes fluttered at the sudden burst of vehemence from the larger teen. Sam pulled away leaving Rory wanting more.

"Satisfied?" Sam said with a slight smile. Rory chuckled and followed Sam into Breadstix. The two boys entered the threshold only to be greeted by a familiar voice.

"Welcome to Breadstix. How many?" A dark sullen voice asked them.

"Joy?"

The black-haired girl looked up from her podium, wiping a strand of hair out of her face. "Oh, hey uh...Sam?" Sam nodded. Rory stared at the girl questioning her piercings and heavy eyeliner. "What brings you here with...the same boy with the green jacket?" She asked with a slight inflection to Rory.

"Well, uh, a table for two?" Sam said sliding his hand into Rory's for a slight second.

"Called it," She muttered under her breath. "Yeah, right this way you two lovebirds." Joy grabbed two menus and took them to the back of the restaurant where it wasn't as crowded. She sat the boys down at a booth and gave them a slight smile, but with the dark lipstick on her lips it looked a little creepy. "You're waitress will be with you soon." Sam eagerly squirmed in his seat.

"Are ye gonna tell me what yer so excited about now?" Sam shook his head with a grin. A few moments later, Joy came back to their table.

"Lucky you, I get to be your waitress today." She said in an angry tone. "What slop can I serve you?" They ordered their meals and Joy came back with them a while later.

"So," Sam started wiping his mouth. "Okay, what I wanted to tell you was..." He paused for dramatic effect.

"What!" Rory asked impatiently.

"I talked to my parents and they want you to spend christmas with us." Sam grinned. He waited for Rory to say something or show any sign of joy or happiness."...in Kentucky."

"Really?" He finally choked out. "With ye guys. I can stay with ye for the break?" Sam nodded.

"So is that a yes?"

"Samuel Evans I could just kiss ye!" He wanted to jump out of his seat and plant one right on his lips, but the two couples occupying the quiet room discouraged him. Rory reached out and took Sam's hands. "I can' believe it. Wait, your parents don't know about...us yet do they?"

"No." Sam looked down at his plate. "I'm not sure if they should know, yet. They think you're a friend who needed a place to stay for the break. They were happy to be your temporary home away from your home away from home."

"So, we'll be together all break? I'd really like that Sam, it's like ye're my Christmas sponsor. "

**~~~)()()()(~~~**

Sam opened the passenger side door, ever the gentleman, letting his boyfriend step out into the cold night air. He draped his arm across Rory's shoulders and walked him to the front door of the Pierce's house. Rory unlocked the front door. His host family was still out visiting relatives and probably wouldn't be back until late in the night or early the next morning since her family lived on the other side of Ohio. Rory was glad he opted to stay home instead of travel with them.

"Thanks for taking me out for dinner Sam."

"I can't wait to show you my family. They are going to love you." He said bringing Rory in for a hug. The light reflected off the back of Sam's head, illuminating his long shaggy blonde hair. His smile lit up brighter and more radiant than it normally seemed to Rory. The epitome of perfection rolled off this brunette stole a kiss in the moment, lingering in the sweet taste on the blonde's lips. "What was that for?"

"Sometimes you're too perfect."

Sam responded with a passionate kiss of his own. Both boys fought for dominance in the liplock. Sam nibbled at Rory's bottom lip. Rory slowly opened his mouth allowing the older boy entrance. Sam led their bodies into the house, closing the door behind them as the kiss got heated. The older teen's tongue explored the other's mouth. Their tongues wrestled as they walked blindly up the stairs in each others arms.

A loud screech startled the couple. The boys fell at the top of the stairs as Lord Tubbington fled to the safety of Brittany's room. Rory landed on top of Sam. There was a short moment of eery silence before Rory burst into laughter, Sam following suit. The laughing ceased when Rory began to feel the bulge in Sam's pants pressed against his thigh. His hands resting on Sam's chiseled chest, he reignited the kiss, adjusting his body letting his own erection grind into Sam's. Rory reached down and began unbuckling Sam's pants, feeling his manhood outside his thin boxers. Sam moaned, sucking and nibbling on Rory's neck and jawline.

"Let's go to my room." Rory retracted his hand from Sam's pants, rubbing the blondes defined abs as he arose. Sam locked the room door behind them and attacked Rory on his bed. His soft warm hands slid Rory's shirt exploring his body. Sam pulled the boys shirt over his shoulders while Rory helped to unbutton his own shirt. Sam dove back in, attacking Rory's neck. The brunette arched his back and moaned, sliding Sam's pants and boxers down in one swift movement. Sam's rock hard cock bobbed in the air.

Sam pressed his body against Rory's grinding against his crotch. Rory turned the tides in a spur of strength, flipping Sam onto the bottom. The Irish lad straddled the boy as he removed his own boxers. Rory lightly gripped his hand around Sam's pulsating member as he slowly jerked his huge cock.

"Oh god Rory, don't stop." Sam moaned.

"So hot" Rory sucked the tender skin around Sam's nipples. Rory's hand roamed to Sam's big low hanging balls. He alternated stroking his cock and softly tugging at his testicles. Sam felt himself getting closer. He pushed Rory's hands away.

"Stop," He panted. "Not yet. It's your turn." The blonde smirked. He rolled the smaller boy over, a lustful look in his eyes. He slid down the boy's torso stopping at his abdomen. Rory watched in curiosity as Sam massaged Rory's leaking manhood with his palm, smirking and sliding his tongue over his top lip. Rory's heart pounded in anticipation.

The blonde licked the tip of the cock, lapping up some of the precum. Then he slowly let his lips slide over the head, smirking at the loud gasps and moans coming from his partner. One hand massaged Rory's abs while the other worked the bottom half of Rory's shaft. Sam went further down, relaxing his jaw, working the length of the cock. Rory's head fell back in euphoria as the warm wetness engulfed his wood. Sam's nose felt the light pubic hairs at the base of Rory's cock. He was thankful Rory wasn't any larger or he would be choking. He bobbed his head up and down sliding his tongue on the underside of his throbbing meat.

Rory moaned Sam's name over and over as he worked his magic on his cock. Sam sucked on his balls, passing them back and forth in his mouth.

"Sam, I'm close...I'm gonna-..." Sam understood. He jerked Rory's cock until the younger teen came, spurting his seed across his pale chest. "SAM!" He screamed in ecstasy. Sam continued jerking him as he rode out his strong orgasm.

Sam locked lips with the brunette as he jerked himself, straddling the boy. He ran his hands across Rory's chest and softening cock. Rory tweaked Sam's nipples sending Sam closer and closer. Sam groaned, spraying long thick ropes of cum across the bed and Rory's abdomen.

Rory refused to break the kiss, wrapping his arms around Sam's neck. The larger boy fell to the side breathing heavily through his nose.

"That was amazin'" Rory panted. "Can that be everyday during the break?" Sam chuckled. They breathed heavily, Sam recalling the evening, making sure he never forgot a single detail..

"You know, you're perfect too Rory." Sam's legs were intertwined with Rory's. "I never noticed just how perfect you are for me. And how hot and sexy you are when you scream my name." He laughed.

"Shut up!" Rory blushed. "We should probably get cleaned up." Rory grabbed his shirt from earlier and began wiping his chest. "Or _I _should get cleaned up since I'm the only one messy here." Sam wanted to laugh but he remembered just how transient this near perfect scene was supposed to be. The Pierce's could be back any moment. It was only 10:00, but it was still risky. He was exhausted anyway. "How long can ye stay?" Rory asked. He also knew Sam would have to leave soon.

"Not the entire night," Rory didn't frown but he did feel disappointed. "I promise I won't leave until later though. We can stay like this until you fall asleep." Sam pulled Rory closer to him. The heat radiated off of their bodies. After a while, Rory could feel himself being lulled to sleep. Sam's breathing slowed as he fell into a slumber as well. Rory rested his chin in the crook of the blondes neck, falling asleep in the arms of his boyfriend.

**~~~)()()()(~~~**

Sam's hands were clenched tight around the steering wheel. They were coming in close on the Evans household and Sam was beyond excited to see his family, but more anxious to introduce Rory to them. His companion was, however, less enthusiastic about the trip. Rory dreamt about seeing his own parents, spending Christmas playing with his own brother in the frosty white snow of his own backyard. He was grateful, though, that he would at least be able to spend the holiday with Sam. The brunette watched Sam's wide grin filled with such joy. Sam was so easily excited.

A few minutes later, Sam's truck pulled into the driveway of a large one-story house. Rory breathed out, mentally preparing himself to meet the Evans. Sam's leg shook with anticipation.

"Ready?" He asked grabbing the boy's hand. Rory gave him a quick peck on the lips and nodded.

"Let's do this."

Sam hesitated a bit at the front door. He rang the doorbell and waited, rocking on his heels. Then he heard the sounds of laughter and children yelling. The head of a blonde boy poked his head from behind the curtains. "It's Sammy!" He screamed. The doors unlocked and Rory braced himself.

Before he knew it, Sam was being attacked by the small boy.

"Hey Stevie." He picked the boy up and swung him around.

"Sammy!" Stevie yelled. Then the boy noticed Rory standing behind Sam, immediately glaring at him. "Who is that?"

"Stevie don't be rude." A woman stood at the threshold of the Evans home. Sam put Stevie down and gave the woman a nice tight embrace. "Awe, my boy is home! And this must be your foreign friend Rory." She gave the Irish teen a hug much like Sam's surprising the boy. "I'm Mary Evans, Sam's sister." She said releasing him.

"Right, my sister," Sam rolled his eyes. "This is my mom."

"Oh, you're no fun Sam, just wanted to see if I look young enough for that to work. Welcome to Kentucky Rory."

"Thank ye ma'am, thanks for having me stay with ye." Stevie eyed the teen curiously with a look of disdain.

"Such a cute accent, you must get all the girls." Rory blushed. "Well come in, no use in you two standing in the cold." Sam's mom led them to the living room past the foyer where a giant Christmas tree stood. In front of the television, a little blonde girl, identical to Stevie, laid coloring. She jumped up when she saw Sam.

"Good heavens," She announced in a heavy fake British accent. "Tis my elder brother Samuel. Oh how I've missed you." She said giving him a hug.

"I...missed you too Stacy...?" He looked to his mother questioning the sanity of his sister.

"She's in her school's annual 5th grade Christmas play at school so she's been in "character" for the last week." Apparently Stacy was taking this pretty seriously even though it was just an elementary school production.

"Stacy, this is Rory." Sam gestured to the teenager next to him.

"Hello Reginald, how glorious it is to meet you." She curtsied. Stacy noticed the strange expression on Rory's face. "I don't know how to make your name sound proper." She whispered to the side. Rory nodded and chuckled.

"Sammy Sammy! I've been waiting for you, now we can play video games and have snowball fights."

"Hang on Stevie, I just got home. Let me rest a little. We can all play later." Sam assured him sitting down. He patted the couch cushion next to him for Rory to sit. Stevie pouted.

"Is that my son I hear?" Sam's father came out of the kitchen with a soda. He mussed Sam's hair over the couch. "Nice to have you back Sam. We're all together again." He announced. Sam's dad looked like an older version of Sam, except a lot more wrinkles and graying hair. "Oh, how rude of me, almost forgot to say hello to your friend." He mussed Rory's hair also. Rory smiled. Already he felt included in the family. "So tell us about Ohio Sam."

Sam told his family about everything that happened the past semester at school and filled him in on Glee club and how Rory and him had sang in a mall talent show. He even told them about how he met Rory.

"That's so sweet Sam. Always the hero." His mom cooed.

"Ever since then we've been best friends. He's like a brother to me." Stevie frowned at the words of his sibling. He played with a stray string on his shirt taking short glances at his brother and Rory.

"So tell us about yourself Rory." Sam's father asked sitting up in his armchair.

"Uh, well, I'm from Derry, Ireland. I ,uh, I'm fifteen goin' on sixteen. I have a little brother of my own-"

"You should hear him sing." Sam interjected. The adults nodded. They knew Sam was really enthusiastic about singing. "He has a sorta Sinatra and Michael Buble sound going on. Really cool." Rory nudged him with his elbow.

"You two must be exhausted from the long drive, you should go get cleaned up and rest before supper. It should be ready in an hour." Mrs. Evans said. Sam and his Dad went out to the car to get his things while Rory made his way to Sam's room. Sam came in holding about three bags seconds later.

"I think they like you." He said eliciting a chuckle from the Irish boy.

"So where's the guest room?"

"What guest room? You're sleeping in here." He said dropping the bags on the floor and moving closer to the boy.

"Where are ye sleeping then?"

"In here." Sam wrapped his arms around the boy's waist. Rory's eyes went wide. "I thought you wanted every day this break to be like the other night?"

"I was jokin'. We can' do that here, with like...people here."

"Relax Rors. I wasn't intending on doing anything. We just sleep. 'all. For the sake of keeping us a secret, you can be my _brother_ again." He grinned. He kissed Rory's forehead. "Now C'mon, get cleaned up." He plopped onto the bed.

Rory began looking through the bags, sifting rapidly.

"Sam, is there another bag in the car?" He asked worried.

"No that's all of them."

"Oh no." He ran a hand through his hair. His duffle bag held just his socks, briefs and jacket. "My bag of clothes, I forgot them at home."

Sam stared at the ceiling for a second, biting his lip. "I have some clothes..."

"Really? Oh thank God. What size are they, I may need a belt-"

"They're yours...From the mall back in the beginning of November."

Rory's face flushed, remembering the preceding events. "Oh...ye kept them."

"Of course I did. They're yours." They sat in an awkward silence for a moment.

"I'm really sorry about what I said to ye then. I was really confused. Ye know I didn't mean it, right?" Sam sat up on the bed so he could look at Rory directly. " I understood it then." He replied. "They're in my bag, hurry and change."

There dinner went smoothly. Sam and Rory made plans to babysit Stacy and Stevie while Sam's parents did some last minute shopping. After Dinner Rory sat down at the table to play Sorry! with the Evans. Mr. Evans and Sam, however, lounged in the living room watching television.

"So Sam, how are things with that Mercedes girl?" He asked.

Sam hadn't really thought about her that much. Since she was dating the football player, Shane. He wasn't really disappointed about losing her. they were better off as friends, and besides, Sam had Rory now.

"Mercedes and I don't date anymore. I wanted to start things up again when I moved back, but she'd moved on." His voice remained unnerved, giving off a distant uncaring tone.

"I'm sorry son. Any others catch your eye? I know those girls must go crazy for you."

"Well yea, someone has caught my eye." Sam chuckled.

"Oops sorry Rory, you have to go back to start!" Mrs. Evans taunted, Stacy and Stevie laughing in triumph.

"Aw man! It took me forever to get that far around!" Rory complained. Sam loved how kind his family was being to the foreign teen. Not that they weren't always exceptionally nice to people he brought home, but he was a bit nervous about how his parents would perceive him. He kept forgetting that nobody knew he was dating Rory and wondered if for some reason they knew. Maybe by the way Sam looked at him or how close they seemed to be. He felt like everyone who saw him somehow knew he was different.

Sam turned in early, sitting in bed and playing a game on his phone until Rory came in thirty minutes later after losing to Stacy in their board game. He was exhausted after the long day but held a wide smile that said otherwise.

"What are you so happy about?" Sam inquired as Rory began changing into a pair of pajamas Sam had loaned him.

"I don't know. It's just starting to feel like Christmas to me. Sittin' by a big Christmas tree playin' board games, drinking hot cocoa after a nice supper. Feels nice, y'know?" He tied the drawstring of the large fitting pajama bottoms. Rory slid under the large comforter with Sam. "I really can't thank ye enough. This is so much better than just stayin' home at Brit's all break."

"I would never let you stay there all alone." Sam wrapped an arm around Rory's waist, drawing him into a spooning position. He held the boy closely. "Would you be surprised that I've never done this before?"

"Been with a guy? No."

"No, not that, I mean...I've never cuddled...with anyone. That's what I like about you Rory; I have a physical _and_ emotional connection with you."

"What about Mercedes and Santana and Quin- "

"They're different." Sam interrupted. "Mercedes was more emotional not physical attraction; Santana just wanted sex and no strings attached; and Quinn...just didn't know what she wanted but whatever it was, I wasn't it. But you have both."

"I feel the same Sammy." The blonde raised an eyebrow. "Did you just call me Sammy? He asked.

"It's cute."

"Only Stevie still calls me that."

"Can I call ye that?" Sam thought for a second and then nodded. Rory snuggled into Sam's arms, growing weary.

"Hey Rory?" The boy stirred a little. "I forgot to ask you what you want for Christmas." the Irish teen breathed out a small sigh in his exhaustion.

"I think I have everythin' I want."

"Seriously, you must want something else."

"How bout a puppy?" He joked. "Bein' here is a great enough gift as it is. I'm blessed enough to have ye. I don't need nothin' else." The boy drifted closer into sleep.

"You're too perfect Rory." Sam sighed pulling his body closer to his.

'"Yea, I know."

**~~~)()()()(~~~**

Sam's parents left that morning informing their child that they would be gone for the entire day. Sam nodded anxiously awaiting their departure for some alone time with Rory. the older boys spent the day playing together with Stacy and Stevie. After the teens made the kids some sandwiches for lunch, they retreated back to their room.

Stevie laid bored on the couch watching cartoons while Stacy went over her lines for her play tomorrow. The blonde child begged Stacy to play a game with him but she refused. Stacy had a lead role and didn't want to mess up on stage. Stevie slumped off the couch and gloomily made his way to his brother's room.

"Sammy? Do you wanna play some video games with me?" The boy asked as he opened the bedroom door. He paused at the sight of his brother and the foreign teen.

Rory sat in Sam's lap with Sam's acoustic guitar in his hands. Sam's large muscular arms were wrapped around the smaller boy's torso with his hands upon Rory's, guiding the boys hands across the guitar.

"This is so difficult. How do ye spend all yer time doing this without gettin' mad."

"You're doing fine, keep goin-, Oh hey Stevie." Sam said noticing his little brother.

"Wanna play video games Sammy?" Sam shifted a bit."Uh, maybe later Stevie, we're kinda busy right now."

"Sammy ye should play with yer brother. Learnin' to play the guitar can really..._really _wait." Stevie glared at the boy. He called his brother Sammy, a nickname only Stevie ever used. It was bad enough that this stranger was taking up all of his brothers time but now he was calling him Sammy.

This wasn't the first time the child was cross with Rory. Throughout the day, Rory's closeness with Sam bothered Stevie to no end. When Stevie returned to his brother's room he found the two teenagers playing FIFA in front of his bedroom television.

"Why. Do. You. Keep. Winning?" Sam muttered through gritted teeth.

"Because ye suck at this game." Rory said scoring a goal. Stevie came up behind the two, Sam looking back as he heard him enter.

"Sammy can I play too?"

"Oh yeah, Stevie, I forgot you wanted to play. You can take winner."

"Which will be me." Rory taunted.

"I don't want to play video games anymore. Can we go outside and build a snowman, or have a snowball fight?"

"Can you wait a bit, I need to beat Rory first. Play with Stacy for a while." The child stormed off an anger, a feat unnoticed by Sam whose attention was back on his video game. Luckily, Sams parents came home before Stevie died of complete and utter boredom. Mrs. Evan's made dinner and the family sat down at the table, Stevie sitting across from Rory.

"How was your day boys." Mr. Evans addressed Sam and Rory.

"Great, we hung out and played some video games." Rory answered with a smile.

"That's nice dear," Mrs. Evans said as she placed a lasagna in the middle of the table. "How was your day kids."

"I think I have all of my line memorized for tomorrow's performance mother dearest." Stacy said. "Brother, what hath you done this glorious day?" She questioned Stevie.

"Nothing." He slumped in his chair. Sam felt bad about forgetting his brother, but he knew he would make up for it soon. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve and he and Rory were going to a nearby mall to get gifts. He was determined to get him something special for his little brother.

"So, uh, I'm really excited to see your play tomorrow night, Stace, what's it about again?" Sam asked changing the subject.

"I play a beautiful but mean princess and the townspeople hate me and try to get me thrown out of my kingdom, but my guardian angel teaches me about giving to others and the joys of Christmas and I make a change for the better." Sam tried to suppress a chuckle from his sister's really bad British accent.

"Sammy, can we play together tomorrow?" Stevie asked.

"Of course. I should be back an hour or two before Stacy's play, we can play then." The child's face instantly lit up with excitement.

That night, Sam and Rory laid in bed together waiting for sleep to take them. Pressed against the chest of his boyfriend, it wasn't long before Rory felt a hard poke on his lower back.

"Sammy. What is that?" He asked fully aware of what the object was.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about things. It has a mind of its own. Wanna help me out?" Sam grinned.

"No way, ye promised no foolin' around." Sam groaned.

"I still love cuddling you with you." Sam added. Rory shifted so could look Sam straight in the eye. He kissed Sam passionately. "What was that for?"

"...I don't even know. I just really wanted to kiss ye." Sam responded by pressing his big full lips against his. "Man I love those lips."

"You mean my trouty mouth?"

"Trouty what?" Sam remembered Rory wasn't in Glee club when Santana serenaded him his sophomore year. He thought it was best to save that story for another day.

"Oh nothing," Sam chuckled.

**~~~)()()()(~~~**

As much as he wanted to get to the mall early, Sam wouldn't be getting there until the afternoon when it would be incredibly packed. Both Sam and Rory slept in; it was around 12:30 when Sam finally awoke and sprang out of bed waking Rory up as well. His alarm didn't go off and they were up late the previous night. The boys hurried and got dressed, skipping breakfast or lunch as it would be now, to get to the mall.

It wasn't as crowded as Sam had anticipated but it was still packed full of last minute shoppers. Sam decided to get gifts for his parents first. He dragged Rory into a JcPenney where he searched frantically in the jewelry department for something his mother would like. Eventually he realized Rory was no longer following behind him. He expected that much; he thought Rory may want to get him something for Christmas as well. They'd planned ahead of time to meet in the food court at 3:30 if they got separated.

Sam was set on purchasing a tennis bracelet for his mother, bought the price was way out of his budget range even with all the Christmas eve sales. From working in the Hummel's garage, Sam had saved $250, but because of his impromptu date with Rory before break he was down to $200. He was finally able to decide on a pair of watches; one or a man and one for a women. Content with his decision, he made his way to a sports store to get something for Stevie. Sam realized how down Stevie looked at dinner last night and thought he should spend a little more time with him, however he did have two weeks here in Kentucky and he wanted to spend alone time with Rory too. He settled on buying Stevie what the child called "Grown Up Footballs" which was just a regular leather football. Stevie was only ever given soft foam footballs by out of concern for his safety but Sam thought he was old enough for an upgrade.

Fighting through crowds of frantic shoppers, Sam was surprisingly able to push his way through the mall to the food court, spotting Rory near the front.

"Hey Rors," He greeted the brunette. Rory looked up with a sullen expression but quickly changed it to a smile. "Sammy. Did ye get everythin'?"

"Not yet, still have to buy something for Stacy. She's tough to shop for. What do you buy a pre-teenage girl?" He chuckled. Sam still had to buy something for Rory too. The irish boy was also at a loss for what to get Sam. He searched all through the jewelry shops and clothing stores trying to find something that Sam might like. He almost got his hands on a really cool guitar that was extremely cheap with all the sales, but before he could snag it a woman came and bought it first. "I see you've made a few purchases, who for?" Sam made a playful grab for the bag at Rory's side. Rory was able to find some things for the Evans that he thought they may like.

"We've got to hurry up if we're gonna make it back in time for yer sister's play." Sam had almost forgotten in his haste about Stacy's Christmas play. He promised he'd be back in time for it and Stacy would just die if they missed her performance. Sam got a quick burger to nosh on before the boys headed back out to search.

Then Sam finally found the perfect gift for Stacy. Justin Bieber. He grabbed the last Christmas album the music store had when he saw another cd hidden in the back behind a U2 album.

Rory sifted through dvd's. It took him twenty minutes to fight his way deep into the store to get to the movie bin and it looked like most of the good movies were gone. All that were left were a few child movies. The Irish teen huffed and ran a hand through his hair. He felt like he was going to have to settle and buy Sam chapstick like Sam said he wanted in the first place. Then, Rory noticed a blue box moving back and forth in his peripheral.

"Mommy, I want it!" The child screamed waving it in the air. The boy's mother pointed at the shelf with a stern expression. The boy made the walk of shame to the back of the shop, but Rory stopped the boy. He pleaded with the child to give the large box to him and after getting down on his knees and begging, the kid handed the box over to him. Rory was overjoyed and ran to the long line near the checkout counter.

Happy that they're Christmas Eve shopping was over, the boys made their way back to Sam's truck.

"C'mon just a peek?" Sam joked grabbing around Rory to see the contents of his bag.

"No, ye wouldn't let me look into yers would ye?" Rory protested swatting away his hands.

"Go ahead, I had them gift wrapped in different colors. Only I know what belongs to who." He stuck his tongue out at the boy. He swung an arm around the smaller teen. "Rory I think this is gonna be one of your most favorite Christmases ever."

"It's started off pretty well. I'm spending a lot of time with my first ever boyfriend. With all the stuff we've been doin' I barely have time to miss my family."

Sam stopped to reach into his pocket, pulling out his ringing iPhone. He held Rory back for a second answering the call.

"Hey dad...Yeah, we're on our way home now, we're going to go straight to her school-...No he's not with us." The expression on Sam's face was somber. Rory could hear the loud frantic yells on the other side of the phone. "Why would that make him upset? It didn't mean anything...We're going the park, make sure you call his friend's houses he could be with them too." Sam hung up the phone walking swiftly to the truck then switching to a fast jog.

"Sam, what's goin' on?" Rory only saw the back of his head until they reached his truck.

"Stevie ran away from home." He stated plainly.

"He ran away?" Sam started the car nodding his head. "And we're going to the park to look for him?" Rory pieced together what he heard.

"Dad said- he said Stevie was in his room all day, then they went in to get him ready, and he was gone. He could be anywhere!" Sam slapped his hands on the steering wheel as they reached a red light

"Why did he run away in the first place?"

Sam shook his head. "I don't know. He seemed fine. Kids usually do it for attention, maybe he was jealous because of all the attention Stacy was getting for the play- Oh god, her play is in thirty minutes! Is she even at the school?" Sam groaned, it looked as if tears of frustration were welling in his eyes.

"Sammy, we'll find him. It's okay."

"No it's not. I'm his big brother, I'm supposed to be able to protect him and take care of him. Stevie is eight! He barely knows what it looks like on the other side of our fence! Do you even know what could happen to him!" The car was moving faster; Sam's anger rose. "I just don't get it!"

**~~~)()()()(~~~**

It was 8:00. Sam came into the empty house throwing his keys on the floor, not even making an attempt to place them on the foyer table. He wiped his forehead with the sleeve his coat and sulked to his room in the far back of his house. Rory followed a few feet behind carrying their bags from earlier . Sam hadn't said a word the entire car ride. Rory just chalked it up to the fact that he ran the perimeter of the park three times leaving no stone unturned, looking for Stevie, but he knew that Sam was worried sick about his brother.

Stacy's' play was cancelled until Christmas day because of Stevie's disappearance; a couple of families even offered to aid in the search for the boy. To everyone's surprise, Stacy wasn't hurt. She was the most determined to find Stevie.

Sam sat on the side of his queen sized bed with his head in between his hands.

"Sammy..." Rory started, but he didn't know what to say at a time like this.

"Wait! The ice cream shop! We used to walk there together all the time. He knows how to get there." He stood up putting his coat back on.

"Is that where ye're goin' now?"

"Yeah, wait here, I'll be back in five- ten minutes tops." The blonde boy ran out leaving Rory all alone. For a moment, Rory didn't know what to do anymore. His mind was restless and his limbs shook with anxiety, he wanted Stevie to safe. If it was his brother, if Seamus was missing, Rory wouldn't be sitting around waiting for someone to come home with him. Rory would be just as worried as Sam was. He felt like a burden at the moment; just waiting. To think the day was so pleasant before.

Rory took out his phone, dialing a number. A quiet voice answered after a few rings.

"Hello?"

"Seamus? It's Rory?"

"Rory? It's 2 in the mornin'. What's wrong? Ye need Mum and Da?" The boy asked.

"No, no, I- I kinda want to talk to ye."

"We haven't spoken in months, and why do ye wanna talk at 2am? Did somethin' 'appen?"

"No Seamus! I just wanna talk. I miss ye, God is that illegal?" Rory blurted. He loved his brother but sometimes he was a real pain. But at age twelve, all Seamus liked to do was bother him so Rory had to be the bigger man and let things pass.

"At 2am it should be illegal." Seamus joked. "Okay okay, I guess I can talk."

"What are ye guys doin' for the holidays?"

"We saw Gran and Gramps already..." Rory listened to the boy recount their Christmas so far. The more Seamus told him about how much fun he was having, the better he felt about his current situation. As the boy talked, Rory made his way to the bedroom window pulling the blinds up to stare into the darkness.

"Seems like yer havin' a lot of fun, I'm happy for ye."

"When are ye comin' back Rory?" Then, Rory noticed movement in the backyard. In the far back where the large trees grew. Something stirred in the darkness; a familiar figure.

"Uh, soon, I'll try to come by sometime, maybe spring break. Seamus, I have to go now, somethin' just came up. I love ye, tell mum and da I said hey." Seamus barely had time to protest before Rory had hung up. Rory ran out to the backyard into the snow, not wasting time with his shoes and just running out in his socks. He reached the back of the yard gazing up onto the branch of the large tree. There was no doubt about it now.

"Stevie?" He called out. A pale face looked down from a high branch and then swiftly returned back. "Stevie! I know yer up there! Come down!" The figure didn't move. Rory huffed. He could call someone. It sure would make Sam happier if he at least knew where Stevie was. He started to dial Sam's number.

"No! Don't call him!" Stevie pleaded.

"What?" Rory yelled back. "If ye don't want me to call ye better talk to me." No answer. Stevie watched in awe as Rory began climbing the tree himself. Rory pulled himself up until he was on level with the small child. HE brushed away the snow that had built up on the tree limb and sat. "Stevie, everyone's worried sick. They cancelled Stacy's play, yer parents have been out searching the city. They thought ye ran away from home and ye were just messin' around in the trees."

"I did run away."

"But-, why? Why would ye run away?" Stevie slid away nearing the end of the branch.

"Because of you!" He spat. "What did I do?" Rory asked feeling a bit hurt by the anger in the little boy's voice.

"You found me! I wanted Sammy to find me here."

"That's no reason to be cross with me."

"You're trying to take my brother away!"

"Wha- What does Sam have to do with this? How am I taking him away?" Rory was surprised that he had anything to do with at all.

"Sammy said it already. You're his 'new brother' and I'm just...just his uh, leftovers or something. Sammy spent time with you all the time, I haven't even gotten to hang out with him since you came. You even call him Sammy like I do. The rest of them like you more too! They don't miss me, not with you here."

"Stevie- I... I'm sorry. I swear I didn't mean to make ye feel like ye weren't wanted. I'm not tryin' to take yer place or anythin', or yer brother. Sam and I, we're just..." He thought a moment before continuing. "Really close friends. Almost like brothers, but not the same. Sam only has one brother and that's ye."

"Yea, well tell Sammy that! He still doesn't have time for me."

"He's just been busy. Trust me, he's probably planning something special." Stevie didn't look convinced. His eyes were red. The boy was probably freezing out here in the night air. Rory slowly removed his jacket and handed it to the boy. It may have been a light jacket but it would do for now. "Y'know, Sammy- I mean ,uh, Sam was really scared and worried for ye. He really loves ye. Ye know that at least, right?"

"Sure he does," Stevie eventually said, almost like he was convincing himself that it was the truth. Rory's phone vibrated in his jeans pocket; Sam was calling him. Luckily, Stevie hadn't noticed. He pulled his phone out and sent a quick response.

**Outside, give me a sec**

"Wait! Is everyone still looking for me? And the play. Stacy is probably mad. And mom and dad."

"They're probably more worried than angry. Whadya say we get out of this tree? Yer parents should be home soon and I'm sure they'd rather find ye inside than...up here in this dangerous tree..." Rory started sliding off the branch, stepping his way cautiously back down. "Who taught ye how to climb trees anyways?"

"Sammy." Rory made a mental note to kick Sam for that.

"Ro- Rory?" Stevie muttered as he slid closer to Rory's outstretched arms. Rory grabbed the boy and set him down on the hard ground. Stevie's nose was bright red and his nose was running. "Sorry I didn't like you. And I'm sorry I ran away. Are you sure they won't be mad?"

"Yeah buddy, I'm sure."

The look. Just the look of pure happiness on Sam's face when Rory came in with Stevie was enough to bring a tear to Rory's eye. Sam scooped the child up in his arms and swung him around.

"Oh God Stevie! Don't you ever leave me again!" He cried squeezing the boy tightly. Stevie locked his arms around Sam. "I'm sorry" The child sobbed into his shoulder.

"Where the hell were you?" Sam asked noticing the redness in his face and the cold sensation coming from his fingers. "I found him up in a tree in the backyard." Rory answered. "He was there all day I think."

"Are you okay, are you alright?" He checked the boy all over, then gave him another hug. "Oh God Stevie I'm so glad you're safe! But you are in _so_ much trouble."

**~~~)()()()(~~~**

Peace was returned the household. Mr. and Mrs. Evan weren't as angry as Stevie thought. They reacted the same way as Sam did. Even Stacy wasn't mad, even finally breaking her British accent to tell him that everything was fine; "As long as you're safe". The Evans called off the search and called in for pizza.

"Is there anything you can't do?" Sam said wrapping his arms around Rory once they were back in the solitude of his bedroom.

"No." Rory joked. "I'm just happy I could be of service."

"Service? Rory you found my brother, I am forever in your debt." Rory beamed. Sam didn't realize it but he was starting to hold him tighter, closing any space between them but still keeping a soft hold on the teen. "You are _amazing_ Rory." Their lips collided in a hot, lecherous kiss. Throwing caution to the wind, Rory ran his hands through Sam's golden locks keeping the kiss strong. Sam could feel a tear slide down his cheek. When he thought of all the joy Rory had brought him in the past few months he couldn't help but tear up a bit. The couple moved over to the bed, both forgetting their rule about not fooling around. Rory began sucking at Sam's neck eliciting moans from the older teen. Sam had his hands halfway up Rory's shirt when his heart almost stopped beating altogether.

"Sammy?" A small voice piped up. Rory stopped cold. "Rory?"

"Stevie," Sam removed his hands from the shirt of his boyfriend. "Uh, what's up?" He asked lamely. Stevie reached out, Rory's blue jacket in his hand. Rory sat back on his heels and took the fabric with a tentative hand.

"Stevie this is _not_ what it looks like. Rory and I- we, we uh," Sam had no explanation for it.

"Were you kissing?"

"Ye- yes Stevie." Sam said with a defeated tone.

"I thought boys only kissed girls." Stevie added with a raised eyebrow.

"Friends kiss too...?" Rory tried to sound convincing. "Just a friend kiss. Guys do it all the time."

"Oh. Okay." The boy shrugged and left the room. Sam gave a wide-eyed look of equal fear and shock to Rory.

"Oh God, what are we gonna do?"

**Sorry about the time it took to upload this, I'll try to speed it up next time. Review the smut scene plz, I really need some feedback for that.**


	8. The Most Extraordinary Blue Christmas 2

**A Sory Fanfic. I sadly do not own Glee or any of these characters.**

**The Inevitable Christmas chapter.**

_**So here's what you missed on Glee: Sam took Rory to Kentucky to spend Christmas Break with his family. Sam spends so much time with Rory that his brother Stevie gets jealous and runs away. Luckily Rory was able to find him before the Evans family went crazy. And that's what you missed on Glee!**_

**S1E8 The Most Extraordinary Blue Christmas Part 2**

Despite the freezing temperatures outside, the inside of the Evan's household remained warm. Almost too warm; exceedingly hot in the bed the two teenage boys were sleeping in.

Rory awoke, sweating, to the sounds of ringing and vibrations. Sam's large muscular frame was braced against his body, giving off a lot of heat. The brunette slowly slid out of Sam's embrace and sat at the end of the bed. He wiped his eyes and reached for his phone.

"_Nollaig Shona Duit! _" Two voices said in unison. A smile crept across the boy's tired face. He'd almost forgotten.

"Thanks Mum and Da. Merry Christmas" He whispered back so as not to wake Sam.

"I'm sorry, what was that? I can't understand yer accent." His dad replied. Rory rolled his eyes. His father preferred him speaking in traditional Irish Gaelic while in America so he didn't assimilate completely. "Nollaig Shona Duit." His Gaelic was a bit rusty.

Rory spoke with his parents for a while, relishing in the moments they described.

"Gran and Gramps wanted us to tell ye not to bring some American scrubber!" His mother laughed after taking the phone away from his dad.

"No problems there..." Rory said looking back at Sam in the bed. Sam had woken up in the past couple of minutes when Rory was talking. The blonde was sitting up running his fingers through his head. Rory finished talking with his parents and collapsed behind him, resting his head on Sam's legs.

"Merry Christmas Rors." Sam leaned down and kissed the boy.

"Merry Christmas to ye too Sammy- Sam." He corrected himself. Sam noticed the look of anguish on the boys face.

"Everything alright?" He asked, running a hand through the boy's soft untidy hair. Rory shook his head. He felt a bit homesick, but he decided not to ruin Sam's Christmas morning.

"It's Christmas Sam! I keep forgettin'. We're supposed to be happy!" the Irish teen jumped up and began pulling Sam out of bed.

"Rory calm down. It's 8am, I don't think anyone is up yet."

"But it's Christmas, everyone wakes up at the crack of dawn."

"You obviously don't know my family. Try the crack of noon." The blonde chuckled pulling the boy into a hug. "Let's enjoy our morning before everyone else wakes up. Just us." Sam tried to kiss the Rory, but the smaller teen backed away.

"No way, ye remember what happened last night. Stevie walked in on us. That's kinda killed my arousal for a while." Sam settled for a quick kiss on the cheek. "There, happy?"

"Actually no," Sam replied. "it is Christmas morning, how about we exchange our gifts early...assuming you got me something." He blushed a bit. Rory threw a pillow at him.

"Of course I got ye somethin'! But I'm not gonna give it to ye yet. We have to do it in front of yer family. C'mon Sam, get in the Christmas spirit!" Sam stood and readjusted his shirt. He reached across Rory's torso, behind the bed, pulling out a small red and green wrapped parcel.

"But...I want to see your face when you see what I got you." He waved the present in front of the boy's face. Sam really just wanted to spend a private joyful moment with just Rory. He would spend Christmas day with his parents and siblings, but he enjoyed the feelings of a relationship. He missed those feelings being single for so long. Sam just wanted to have the perfect Christmas moment with Rory. One where everything was just right and it seemed like a crappy cliché.

Rory's eyes were wide. Sam knew the anticipation would kill the eager boy. The present was small and square, resembling a cd case.

"Fine," He said snatching the gift. "Ye knew I wouldn't be able to resist." Sam jumped on the bed next to him.

"Open it open it open it open it!" He cheered. Rory pulled the paper off the flat plastic gift. Sam wished he had camera to capture this moment. Rory removed all the paper and read the bold letters on the front.

"Sam! Thank ye, oh my God! The Celtic Thunder Christmas Album! Where did ye find it?"

"There was a bunch of them in the music store. Not many people in Kentucky know who they are apparently."

"I love it, I can't believe ye got me something so awesome!" Rory wrapped his arms around Sam's neck. Sam was beaming ear to ear. He'd done something right, and he thought he was horrible at shopping for other people. "Alright, now we can go wake the others." Rory stood up clutching the cd to his chest with a grin.

"Wait, what about my gift." Rory turned to the blonde, scratching his head.

"I left yer gift under the tree...shame, I guess we'll have to open it along with the others." The boy ran out of the room with a big grin. Sam chased after the teen down the stairs and tackled him. Rory had put the cd on the living room coffee table before the bigger boy launched himself on him. They wrestled on the carpet, Sam using all of his strength to pin Rory down, but Rory wasn't giving up so easily. Eventually Rory got tired, more from laughing than he did from actually fighting against Sam. The older boy pinned his arms against the floor and grinned at the captured teen.

"Can I open it?"

"No way, ye wanker." Rory giggled.

"I'll show you a wanker!" Rory tried to break out of Sam's grip but the blonde wasn't budging. Sam leaned over Rory's face with a smug grin. Then he realized, this was his moment. He'd been thinking about it for a while when he thought back to one of his old flings in Kentucky. He remembered them described just like this. They were alone, it was dark inside but the windows shown enough of the snowy outside landscape so that it was a calming darkness. The house smelled like pine from the real Christmas tree. Sam could just melt into the beautiful soft sea blue eyes of his Rory saw it too. Without a second thought, Sam loosened his hold and leaned into Rory...

"Well are ye gonna tap out Rory or do you still think you have a fighting chance?" Sam heard running footsteps. Mr. Evans was down beside the two boys in a matter of seconds, so quickly Sam barely had time to recompose himself before his father saw what he was about to do. "1! 2! 3!" Mr. Evans banged on the floor. "And it's all over folks! Sam "The Man" Evans has won again!" He grabbed Sam's hand and raised it in the air. Sam played along and cheered for himself to an invisible audience. Rory frowned a little, but clapped and gave a few defeated groans to add-on to the allusion All the while, both thought of the moment just ruined.

**~~~gLee~~~**

Sam and Mr. Evans came down the stairs carrying two tired children. Stacy and Stevie pawed at their eyes. Sam wasn't kidding when he said his family wasn't used to being up so early. Rory was starting to feel bad about waking Mr. and Mrs. Evans up with their little wrestling match.

"All of you look horrible." Sam pointed out with a smile. Rory elbowed him in the side. "So do we open up presents?" Sam asked leaning into Rory's side.

"Oh, I've seemed to have misplaced yer present Sam. Guess ye'll have to wait till ye open all yer other ones. Then maybe I can find it." Rory taunted.

"Aw you jerk!" Sam pushed him onto the arm of the couch. Mrs. Evans came in with a tray of drinks, two mugs of coffee and four mugs of hot chocolate. Rory and Sam grabbed a cup of cocoa while Mr. Evans passed out the presents from under the Christmas tree with a grin as wide as Stacy and Stevie's. Rory noticed there were a few presents for him; a lot more than he expected, especially since his company wasn't known until the last minute.

"Ye guys got me something? When did ye find the time?" Mrs. Evans mussed his hair a bit, an action Rory was beginning to think all the Evans loved doing.

"It's Christmas Rory, don't ask questions." She giggled afterwards.

Stacy was the first to start opening her presents. She unwrapped a few new outfits and swooned over them, before going onto her others. Stevie had stopped unwrapping his altogether once he got to the present from Sam.

"No way! A grown-up football!" He yelled. Stevie shook the ball in the air and tossed it a few times. Mrs. Evans was about to protest the safety of the hard leathered football but her husband stopped her. "I love it! Thanks Sammy." Stevie ran over and gave him a big hug.

"And, right after breakfast Stevie, we can go outside and play all you want." Sam added. Stevie's face lit up the like the Christmas tree behind him. Sam and Rory began opening their gifts. Mrs. Evans had gotten them both sweaters of the same pattern, though Rory's was green just the way he liked it. They both slid them on over their t-shirts thanking her. Stacy screamed as loud as she could upon opening her gift from Sam. Sam's dad almost spilt his coffee.

"OMG! Sam I love you so much right now!" She waved the Justin Bieber CD in the air.

After everyone had opened all their gifts and thrown all the excess wrapping paper away, Mrs. Evans left to prepare breakfast for the family. Sam and Rory gathered their things and retreated back to Sam's room to get ready for the day. Rory scooped his gifts in his arms; his Celtic Thunder cd, a "kiss me I'm Irish" t-shirt, and a few other graphic Ts that Rory just loved.

Once they'd put their stuff away, Sam closed the door and pounced on Rory.

"The wait is killing me, please can I open mine." He begged. Rory laughed.

"Fine, fine. Wait I'll go get it." Rory left the room and came back with a gift bag. "Here." He handed him the bag and sat on the bed eagerly. "I know yer gonna like it."

"Of course I'll like it, you gave it to me. I'm gonna love it." Sam leaned in and kissed Rory quickly. Rory watched as the blonde pulled the blue box out of the Christmas themed gift bag.

"Oh god, Rory you didn't." Sam said with a stunned smile. Sam ran a hand over the plastic covering of the Avatar DVD. "You got me Avatar!"

"Not just Avatar. It's the directors cut, extended collectors edition. Yeah, they found some way to make the movie even longer than it already was." Rory joked. Usually Sam would have playfully retaliated but he was still in shock from his gift.

"This is without a doubt, the best gift I've ever gotten." He hugged Rory tightly. A hug usually didn't last as long as this. Both boy's didn't want to let go. Sam finally released Rory and sat back against his bed.

"Somethings not right." Sam said Rory looked up at him with a look of worry. "This feels weird."

"What?...Do ye mean us?"

"No, just, this moment. This day. It doesn't feel like Christmas." Rory was still a bit confused. "Well, my favorite holiday is Christmas, just because everything is so perfect. Everyone is happy and I don't have a care in the world. This year is just weird. Something is off."

"Maybe it's because ye're lying to yer parents." Sam looked down.

"I'd like to believe that's not it. Maybe we just need a little more to get into the spirit."

"We have Stacy's play at 2pm. That should help."

"Yea, and afterwards we're going to the volunteer at the soup kitchen. I don't know why I'm stressing over this. I mean, it is our first Christmas together." A funny look flashed across Rory's face and Sam looked down again. "I'm sorry. I hope I'm not like...moving too fast."

"No, it's not that. It's actually a nice feeling, knowin' that ye are really enthusiastic about us. I was thinking about something else." Rory opened up Sam's laptop and inserted the Christmas album. He turned the volume up on the song playing.

"Who is that?" Sam asked.

"Damian McGinty singing 'Our First Christmas Together'." Rory laid down on the bed listening. "Feel a little more like Christmas yet?" The blonde laid down beside him, his box set of Avatar still in his hand.

"It sure does." They lay in the silence of each others company, only the smooth mellow sounds of the upbeat song filling the room. "That Damian McGinty sure is a good singer."

"Eh, I've heard him live. Not impressed. Even met him once." Rory shrugged his shoulders.

"Really now?"

"Yeah, He's a bit of a tosser really."

**~~~)()()()(~~~**

Breakfast went by quickly. Right after he'd finished eating, Stevie ran up to Rory with his hands behind his back. Without saying a word he stretched out a closed fist. Rory was a bit confused but he stretched out his hand as well, letting Stevie drop a small plastic piece into his hand. It was a three leaf clover, pressed between two sealed pieces of plastic with a keyring on the end.

"He was outside all morning in the backyard looking for it." Mrs. Evans chimed in with a smile. "Him and Stacy used her charm maker to put it together. Isn't that sweet." Rory held the small gift.

"Thanks Stevie." He mussed the child's hair a bit. He was starting to understand why everyone in the Evans family did that; it was kind of fun. He clipped the shamrock to his wallet.

After donning his snow gear, Stevie dragged Sam outside into the snow to play catch with his new football. Rory watched from the back patio. Sam would throw the football at Stevie and made a big deal about it when he caught it. The smile on both their faces astounded the Irish teen. He wondered why they were having so much fun just throwing the ball around. Rory couldn't remember the last time he'd played with Seamus like this, or even had that much fun with him. It was moment like this that made Rory think he really was learning things in America. So that's what brothers do.

"Rory!" Stevie yelled from the back of the yard. "Come play with us."

"Me?" Rory pointed at himself.

"Come on Rors!" Sam encouraged him as well.

"But, I don't know how to play football." He admitted.

"Who cares, you can catch a ball right?" Rory hesitantly trudged through the soft snow to where the others were. Stevie threw the ball to Rory who surprisingly caught it.

"Keep away from Sam!" Stevie yelled. Rory and Stevie threw the ball back and forth between them. The older teenager ran from one end of the yard to the other attempting to intercept the ball.

Rory grabbed the ball out of the air just as Sam was running back in his direction. The older boy grappled his body swinging him around playfully, loosening Rory's grip on the ball. Stevie went running straight into Sam's torso, knocking the boy over. All three of them lay laughing in the snow.

"Alright, you guys win." Sam admitted defeat. Rory and Stevie high-fived each other. Stevie, basking in his victory, picked up a pile of snow and dumped it on Sam's face. "Aw, that's a low blow Stevie." They launched into a snowball fight, Sam lost quickly though unable to beat both Rory and Stevie.

They were exhausted after their games, they slumped back inside where Mrs. Evans had cocoa waiting for them. Stacy was sitting by the door reading over her lines for the play.

"Hurry and change out of those wet clothes, boys. We need to get going soon." Mrs. Evans said.

Once alone, Sam stripped down to his underwear.

"Hey Rory, need some helping taking your clothes off." Sam gave him a sly grin as he slowly walked towards him.

"No way Sam, stick to undressin' me with yer eyes." The blonde's face flushed. "Yeah, I notice. Ye do it a lot too." Rory chuckled.

They changed clothes and ran downstairs to the Sam's truck, the others getting in Mr. Evan's car. They were able to sit in the front of the school's audience because Stacy was a lead. The school drama teacher came up and introduced himself and then the play began.

By the middle of the play, Rory was on the edge of his seat, as was Stevie. Rory was mesmerized by the deep concept behind the play. It was kind of like A Christmas Carol but Rory could find a deeper meaning behind it. Sam insisted he was over thinking everything and kept reminding him it's an elementary school play, but Rory wasn't budging from his thoughts. It reminded him of himself. Stacy's character, the Princess, thought everything she did was perfectly fine and didn't understand why people hated her. Then slowly everything wrong about her became clear. Rory felt the same. He didn't have many friends, not many actually made the effort to become friends with him. It wasn't until he came to America that her realized, maybe he was a bit abnormal. But Glee club helped him, just like a Guardian Angel. And Sam; it wasn't until he met Sam that he realized just how okay his being abnormal really was.

Rory leaned his head on Sam's shoulder as they watched the end of the play. No one thought anything of the endearing gesture and Rory liked that. They all stood as the cast bowed at the curtain call. Sam clapped as loud as possible for his little sister.

"Startin' to feel like Christmas yet?" Rory asked as they drove home in Sam's truck.

"Almost." He answered. "But, what would make this Christmas the best would be to have a special moment."

"A moment?" Rory asked condescendingly.

"Yeah, don't say it like that. It's a _moment_. Something we'll never forget. Something that will cement our relationship."

"That's sweet Sam." Rory thought for a moment, remembering his seemingly paltry epiphany from Stacy's play. "So how do ye know if ye haven't already had that moment?"

"You just know. It's something that makes you think how horrible life would be without that person. Call me a hopeless romantic but it happens...well at least in movies it does."

**~~~)()()()(~~~**

"You were wonderful sweetie." Sam's dad carried the blonde girl into the house. Everyone had enjoyed the play and Stacy had even gotten a bouquet of flowers afterwards. Sam was able to pull Rory away from the Evans and lured him up into his room.

"We have approximately two and a half hours until we are scheduled to report at the shelter." He said pulling off his jacket.

"We are not goin' to fool around if that's what yer gettin' at-"

Sam shook his head, although now that the the thought was in his head... "No no, I mean, my mom and dad usually take a nap at this time, and Stacy and Stevie will probably be playing with their toys. We can..." Sam made a drumroll on the side of his bed. "watch Avatar!"

Rory sighed, but was interested in seeing what the difference was with the directors cut and the DVD Sam had always watched with him. He popped the first disc from the box into Sam's Xbox. Like clockwork, the sound of Sam's parents doors closing sounded through the house.

"There go my parents," Then the sound of running and laughter went past the bedroom door. "and my siblings. Just like I said. We are all alone now."

They started side by side on the bed, under a single sheet. By the time Jake, the main character, had gotten his Avatar, Sam already had an arm around the brunette and a hand up his shirt, running his fingers up and down his torso.

"Wow, ye work fast." Rory turned into Sam's hold.

"I'm surprised you didn't notice me taking my jeans off, this was bound to happen."

"What did I tell ye?" Rory admonished the boy, removing the blonde's hand from underneath his shirt. Sam rolled his eyes and pressed his lips against the younger teens.

"You know you can't resist. Just a kiss?"

As the movie progressed their short pecks turned into long passionate kisses. Sam's hand slid down to Rory's lower back. Their kisses deepened, both getting more into the liplock as they went.

A knock on the door stopped them both. Rory looked at Sam with a raised eyebrow.

"Shhh." Sam whispered to the teen. He still had his hands on Rory's ass and Rory's frozen upon the boy's chest, but Sam was already formulating ways to explain the situation.

"Sammy, are you guys watching Avatar?" Stevie poked his head in with Stacy right behind him.

"Shush, Rory is sleeping." Rory took the hint and closed his eyes, loosening his limbs and with that retracting his hands. "Yeah, we were, why?"

"Can we watch the rest with you? We're bored." Stacy asked. Sam wanted to say no really badly, but before he had no reason for why they couldn't without giving anything away.

"Uh...sure, but you have to be quiet." Rory's eyes went wide.

"Okay, I'm gonna get a blanket first though." Stacy turned to leave, Stevie following with the same idea.

They were left alone for a moment, then Rory just burst into laughter. He pulled his underwear up to his waist.

"This isn't funny. This is ridiculous. What kind of world do we live in where a guy can't sex up his boyfriend in the privacy of his own room?" Sam fumed.

"Calm down, remember I'm asleep." Rory moved a bit in the opposite direction of Sam's body. Sam sighed.

"This isn't over." Sam pouted.

"Oh yeah it is. If last night didn't kill my buzz, this just did. Happy Christmas." He closed his eyes to feign sleeping when the two kids came back into the room bundled in blankets.

**~~~)()()()(~~~**

Rory was extremely uncomfortable. In the kitchen, far in the back of the homeless shelter, the Irish boy was fumbling with the dishes, almost dropping some of the food on the floor as he tried to balance multiple plates upon his forearms. After a while the supervisor had to come by and relinquish Rory of his waiter duties before he wasted any of the food. Rory stood by the door and ushered the people who came in to any empty tables he could find. He stood alone, watching everything, analyzing the faces of those eating. Some were shy, bashful, there faces down at their plates as they ate alone. Others were just shoveling food into their mouths as if they hadn't eaten in a long time. Then there were the families who sat together, children laughing and giggling while they ate, and their parents more reserved; happy together even though Rory couldn't understand why. He didn't get the happy faces that he saw.

"I hope you're not disappointed that you couldn't work back in the kitchen with me." Sam said walking by with four trays balanced on his arms.

"No not really. How did ye get so good at that?"

"I'm skilled in the art. I used to be a waiter." He bragged. Rory rolled his eyes. A family of two came into the shelter.

"Excuse me," A sickly looking woman came in with a teenage boy following behind her. "We'd like a table." She almost whispered her request making Rory have to lean in close to hear her.

"Of course ma'am," Rory spotted two open seats right at the front of the large room. He began to point them in that direction but the woman stopped him.

"Can we, uh, get one somewhere in the back?" She asked. Rory didn't think anything of the request and stood on the tip of his toes to see far into the back of the room. He pointed out two more spots all the way in the back and offered to take them there but the woman refused. Rory watched as the two made their way in the direction he pointed. The teenager took one look at Sam and turned away quickly, quickening his pace. Rory was even more confused but more people were coming into the shelter and he couldn't dwell in his thoughts forever.

Sam watched Stacy and Stevie playing with the other kids by the Christmas tree and smiled. They'd grown up so much and their understanding of many things astounded him. He returned to the kitchen where his parents were helping to cook. Sam got some more trays of food and went back out to serve the back half of the Shelter.

"Here you are. Enjoy the meal. Merry Christmas" He said with a bright sincere smile. He loved the look on their faces when he brought them food; the look of thanks.

A few moments later Rory came by telling him that the supervisor had given him another chance to serve food as they were running a bit low on workers. Sam patted him on the back and wished him luck before returning to serving others.

"Enjoy and have a Merry Christmas." He said placing a plate down in front of the frail looking woman. She gave him a glare, one that didn't frighten Sam, but he could tell that she really wanted him to leave. Sam placed the second plate in front of the dark-haired boy sitting next to her. The boy had his face in his lap.

Sam was on his way back to the kitchen when he saw families leaving. a couple stood at the back door and kissed under the mistletoe, a smile across their faces. It warmed his heart.

The frail woman knocked into him, sending Sam almost into another table. She walked past without looking back or muttering a word of apology. Sam turned back, apologizing to the people he startled. He saw the face of the teenage boy turned back and looking at him. His face had a bruise around the eye and are scar on his chin. The boy quickly turned away, but it was too late. Sam had recognized him.

"Tommy?" Sam asked sitting down in the chair next to him. The boy cursed under his breath.

"It's Thomas." He barked. Thomas used to be on the football team with Sam. He wasn't the most amazing player and really was just a benchwarmer from what Sam could remember.

"What are you doing here?" He felt a little bad at the way that sentence came out. Of course he knew what he was doing at the shelter but he wanted to know why. Thomas was popular in school and everyone knew he had a pretty wealthy family. When it came to money, Thomas was always throwing it away, something that always pissed Sam off.

"What the hell does it look like I'm here for?"

"No, I mean, your family is rich, why would you be here at the shelter?"

"That's none of your damn business!" Thomas sneered turning his head. Sam took that as his company not being wanted, at all, and left. "Wait!" Thomas grabbed Sam's arm. "Don't tell anyone you saw me here." Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Why, would I- Tommy why do you care?"

"I'm Thomas fucking Maverick. If anyone knew I was at some damn soup kitchen, my rep would be ruined." Sam shushed him to keep his potty mouth down around the children.

"Tommy what _are _you doing here?" The boy sighed. He lightly tapped the plate in front of him with his fork.

"We're dirt poor, that's why." Thomas muttered. "My mom left my dad and took me with her. She didn't really think things through though."

"Why did you leave?" Sam asked. Thomas pointed to his eye where a dark purple bruise had formed. "He did that?"

"He did a lot of things." Thomas said looking away. "I don't even know why I'm telling all of this to you. You're probably just going to tell everyone at school."

"Maybe I could help you." Sam defended himself.

"You don't know what I'm going through, you couldn't help me if you wanted. Go ahead and post on Facebook or something 'Tommy Maverick eats at a soup kitchen!' or something. " Sam was getting a little fed up with the way Thomas kept implying that he was a bad person.

"I wouldn't do that. Why should you care if people know anyway. It's nothing to be ashamed of, especially not if you're here because of your father. You're friends could probably help you." Thomas turned his head and pouted. "If it makes you feel any better, I moved a few months ago. I couldn't tell anyone if I wanted to." Sam told him about how he moved back to Ohio to be with his friends. Thomas' shoulders dropped a little.

"You moved? No wonder we kept losing. I don't remember seeing you around either. I thought that Jamie girl you were dating finally snapped and killed you or locked you in her closet." Sam was happy that Thomas was finally loosening up.

"Hey she wasn't that bad. Just a little eccentric."

"Why would you move Sam? You had the perfect life here. Everyone loved you. Your dad has a great job. One of the best players on the team. Some dumb friends couldn't have meant that much to you."

"Friends mean alot to me. more than anything really; friends and family. You should try opening up more to your friends. They can help."

"Yeah, maybe you're right Sam."

CRASH! All the heads in the room turned in the same direction. Rory was lying on the floor, his arms outstretched where a pile of broken shards were. Luckily the broken plate was on its way to be cleaned so no food was wasted, but the supervisor did come by and scold him.

"Who the hell is that sorry ass?" Sam breathed in a sigh, thinking about what he really wanted to say.

"That's...my boyfriend." Sam said shaking his head.

"No fucking way? You're a fucking faggot?" Thomas snarled sliding his chair away.

"What? No,"

"You have a boyfriend!" Thomas was getting louder and some of the kids had heard his voice. The last thing Sam wanted was for them to be outed in such a public way. "God, I can't believe it. Some faggot taking pity on me, I've reached a new low. And I thought you were getting tail all over the place, Jamie told us you fucked her! You can't turn into some cocksucking fag over a few weeks." Sam's stomach was in knots. He wanted to be angry, he wanted to be furious but his head was full of mixed emotions. The first person he openly told of his relationship was about to make a huge scene. His head was a bit hazy. He needed air.

"I'm sorry you feel that way." Sam said calmly. He was determined to be the bigger person and walk away, despite the fact that he just wanted to darken in Thomas' other eye. Sam stood and turned to see Thomas' mother. The woman gave him a fearful glare. "Hello Mrs. Maverick." He said with a smile. He stole her hand and shook with an eager look. "I hope you two enjoy your evening...and there are support groups for what you're going through. Merry Christmas."

Sam practically ran out of the shelter. He slipped out of the back door when no one was looking. It was just about pitch dark outside. The back alley was covered in snow, light brown from the dirt and grime. It smelt like smoke. It wasn't exactly the best place for him to go get air but at least he was away. Sam looked at the sky. Not a single star could be seen past the thick clouds. he put his hands in his pockets and just gazed up letting his thoughts take over.

He couldn't get over how Thomas had just made him feel. For the first time in a while Sam had felt helpless. Like there wasn't anything he could do to stay in control of the situation. He was the strong one, the one who he was used to everyone looking to. Sam was losing his grip on who he was. He hadn't felt this way since him and Rory had their falling out after they went to the mall.

Sam started to wonder if Thomas was true. Was he really gay. He knew he felt things about Rory; things he had never felt before. Sam couldn't even explain in words how happy and strong Rory made him feel. Without him, Sam was nothing short of a wreck without any clue what to do with himself. There's no way, even with his reputation for being spontaneous, would he have been able to sing in the mall competition if Rory wasn't there with him. Still, just a few months ago he felt like he was in love with one of his past girlfriends, Jamie. And the same with Mercedes and Quinn. He looked back upon them with regrets, knowing he still felt something. So he couldn't be gay right? At least not fully. Sam never actually had a chance to question himself. He just went with the flow of things. When Rory kissed him for the first time he felt something inside him grow, and with every kiss afterwards he felt more content. Just thinking about not being with Rory made him want to throw up.

"Well, I think I've just become the first person to ever be fired from volunteering." Rory stood next to him. He gave Sam a smile and stared up at the sky as well. "Ye're dad kept laughin', but ye're mom said that the night was almost over so I could just read to the children for a while."

"That's nice." Sam's voice cracked.

"Is everythin' alright?" Rory reached out to touch his arm but Sam pulled away. Sam didn't look at him but apologized for being a bit rude. "What happened?"

"I guess I just found out that not everyone is as understanding." He admitted. "I wanted to be brave and say 'there'll always be people who will make you feel afraid to be yourself' and 'Rory, you shouldn't be afraid to be yourself' but...I'm afraid too. When someone actually does disapprove of me I can't even practice what I preach."

"Did somethin' happen in there? Does someone know?"

"No, no one." Sam lied. He didn't know why he lied. Maybe for the false sense of protection. To convince himself that it could be true. He didn't have a life here in Kentucky anyway. "Did I ever tell you about my cousin Laura? She came out to her parents a few years ago, before I even knew what the big problem with people and gays were. They disowned her. I've been telling myself how people are different now and it's a brand new, more understanding, world out there."

Rory slid his hand into Sam's. "It is Sammy. Some people are just behind on the update, but people are changin'. It's gonna be different for us. And if not...we have each other this is soundin' really cliché, but I'm feeling really confident."

"And why's that?" Sam asked. Rory shrugged.

"Because I will do anythin' to stay with ye, and I know ye would do the same. And then some random romantic quote about love being stronger than diamond chains or somethin'. I just know that nothin' can stop me when I'm with ye. That's what ye taught me and it works." Sam squeezed Rory's hand. Rory was so much stronger than him.

"Thank you Rory. I needed that." The brunette wrapped his arms around the older boy.

"Alright, enough with the moodiness. It's Christmas. We're not supposed to be sad. Yer parents will wonder where we are too if we don't get back." Sam couldn't help but smile.

"It feels like Christmas Rory." Sam mussed the boy's hair. Rory frowned, patting the mass of soft hair to make sure it wasn't ruined. Sam laughed. He wasn't sure what he was when it came to his sexual orientation but he knew that whatever he had with Rory wasn't just a fling. It confused him. And he hoped it would never end.

**~~~)()()()(~~~**

That night in bed, Sam clung to the far edge of the bed, as far from Rory as possible. He stared wide awake at the ceiling. His laptop was still on and playing Avatar again for the second time. Rory had fallen asleep in the middle of the first playing, exhausted from the long day.

Sam couldn't stop thinking long enough to sleep. He slipped out of bed as quietly as possible so as not to disturb Rory's sleep. He walked down into the kitchen to get a midnight snack. The kitchen light was on. His mother was inside with a glass of wine. Sam stood at the doorway.

"Oh Sam!" She jumped when she noticed him. "Don't scare me like that." She chuckled a bit.

"Sorry," Sam said going to the fridge. He pulled out a carton of milk and got a glass. He also got some of Stacy and Stevie's Oreos.

"Is everything alright sweetie?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"What?"

"You don't usually eat this late. That, and you looked a little pale when we came back from the shelter." Sam silently sipped his milk. "You can talk to me Sam. I know we haven't been as close since you left to live with your friends, but I'd like to feel like to still feel involved in your life. Tell me."

"I don't know if I should." Sam rested his arms on the countertop. He wanted to tell someone about what happened with Thomas at the shelter but he also wanted to hide his vulnerability.

"You can tell me anything." She looked at Sam with endearing eyes. Sam looked away. Mrs. Evans sighed. Sam shoved some Oreos in her mouth.

"Oh, I saw the Jane Maverick and her son at the shelter. Did you see them?" Sam almost choked. He pounded his chest, coughing a bit.

"Uh, yeah, for a second. D- did they say anything to you?"

"No. They just waved. It's weird. I thought they were stable. Just goes to show you how the economy really takes it's toll." Sam nodded. There was an awkward silence for a moment.

"Mom? Would you support me if I...wanted to major in music in college?"

"Of course Sam, I would support anything you wanted to do. I know how important music is in your life. Especially with the Glee club. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing. Only wanted to know." Sam was so cross with himself for chickening out. He wanted to come out and tell her what was on his mind.

"I'm so proud of you for looking after Rory too. I know he probably adores you for treating him so kindly." Mrs. Evans said rinsing out her glass. Sam rolled his eyes thinking about how right she was. "You two are really close. You're almost joined at the hip."

"That's one way you could put it." Sam chuckled. "In fact, uh, I have to tell you something about that." Mrs. Evans waited for Sam to ask his question but it seemed as if the boy was frozen.

"You two didn't have a falling out or something right?" Sam shook his head. "Well, when you want to talk about it remember your father and I are always here for you and love you deeply." She gave him a hug and went upstairs to the master bedroom. Sam rubbed his forehead and eyes. That little incident earlier broke down his wall of courage and confidence.

When he got back upstairs he found Rory still sound asleep bathed in the light from his laptop. He lightly shook the younger teen awake.

"Sam? What, what is it?"

"I-..I've been thinking about things."

"Yeah, what about them?"

"...I want to tell my parents. About us dating."

"Oh. Sam I don't know if I can handle-"

"I know it's sudden." Sam cut him off. "I just feel afraid of everything right now and I don't want to be. I don't want to lie and have to hide you away for the rest of my life. I want to do it together." Sam said with his hand on Rory's side. "Please."

"This isn't about ye wantin' to be the brave one is it?" Sam shook his head.

"Rory, I think just a few moments ago I realized something. You make me better. _You_ make me stronger. I know we've only dated for like a few weeks but it feels like we've had a lifetime together. Nothing has felt more right to me. I don't want to hide anymore." Rory nodded hesitantly. Sam kissed the tired boy on his forehead and pulled him into a hug. Rory pulled the covers over himself.

Sam was asleep with in his seconds. His thoughts had dissipated and his nerves were eased, if for only a short time.


End file.
